


Galaxy Intertwined

by LeliSmelly



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Science Fiction, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), c137
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeliSmelly/pseuds/LeliSmelly
Summary: Cassidy Ramos of dimension C-137 is a lot of things. She's an intergalactic terrorist, the smartest woman in the universe, an alcoholic nihilistic sociopath, and the ex-wife of the man with all the same toxic traits as her: Rick Sanchez. Due to her stealing one of the most important gems in the multidimensional universe, she was tracked down by the galactic federation and forced into hiding on Earth C-137. Little did she know that she would accidentally run into her worse enemy, her ex-husband Rick Sanchez. She then lives with her newfound immediate family, hiding from the intergalactic government. Will Cassidy get caught by the federation? Will her new relationship with Rick do better than their shitty ass marriage? Guess you're gonna have to read to find out, mothafuckaaaa! But don't even trip dawg. It's all totally worth it if you read it!WARNING! Triggers ahead:-Language-Gore-Talk of suicide/self-harm/drug use- MAYBE some NSFW (but I'm horrible at writing these type of stuff so not likely)
Kudos: 6





	1. Back In Action

"God damn, I'm a fucking genius!" Cassidy screams as she continues to fly away from intergalactic law holding what looked like a glowing testicle-like gem.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuuuucccckkk. They're gaining on me. It's time to fly away, you bucket of bolts." She said. She flips a lid that reveals a switch that reads " Hyperspeed biotch". She snickered at her horrible sense of humor, drank from her flask, burped and wiped her saliva off from under her lip with her lab coat sleeve.

"And awaaaaaaayyyyy we go!" She said as she pressed the button. Her spaceship, like an automobile, went into a complete nothing.

"S-sir... We've lost her." a gromflomite soldier said talking off his headphones in disappointment. General Glorbine turned towards the soldier. "What was her last attack defense?"

"Her weapon blasters, we're at a minimum, sir. She didn't have a chance so she retreated. We suspected she took the galaxy gem and hyperspeed to an unknown destination that is not in our jurisdiction and unknown to our maps. We're tracking different dimensions that she is known to attend first before tracking down unknown locations." He said he was already going through interdimensional customs along with his fellow comrades. The general nodded.

"Good. Send me a status report with any- and I mean ANY information leading to her whereabouts. She is of utmost importance right now." He said before heading towards the door.

"Permission to speak freely s-sir-" a different gromflomite turned standing putting his claws together nervously. "Granted," Glorbine said without turning towards the soldier.

"M-mind I ask you, with all due respect... What are we dealing with here? I have a wife, and a baby on the way and I just want to know if I'll be able to ever see them. If she is even worth all this?"

Glorbin turned towards the soldier with a squint in his eye and his arms crossed from behind. "What's your name, son?"

"Drupulious Maximus. I'm in the Special tech task forces. Code number 4738."

"Well Drupulious, what we are dealing with here, is far worse than you've ever seen, A force that can't be reckoned with. To stop her at all costs our mission. If you die, you die for this galaxy and all who live in it. Your child will know you as a hero." He then gets into his face, grabbing his collar," She has destroyed planets, armadas, she has defied God Himself. I've been hunting her down for as long as I can remember. I lost everything because of her, and I cannot stop now because of pity soldiers such as yourself. So to answer your question. Yes, it is worth it. It is worth every one of your insignificant dying breaths."

"Sir w-who is she?"

Glorbin sighed letting the soldier go to fall on the floor as he scrambled to stand back and fix his uniform, he was in front of the head commander of the intergalactic government special task force after all. Glorbin looked into the empty pit of stars and dust that built up the galaxy he knew.

" Her name? Some call her Trituradora de Dimensiones, Some call her an alcoholic sociopathic nihilist, some call her a genius. But she only has one name... Cassidy Ramos of dimension C-137..."

~

"A-Alright Morty. As soon as I turn this switch, we will be inside of this cartoon, we'll be able to go into any other cartoon in television h-*burp*iisstory!" Rick says as he was in the garage with his grandson Morty.

"A-awe Jeez, R-Rick! T-this is so cool!" Morty exclaims in excitement. Rick then smirks at himself beholding another outstanding invention from the smartest man on earth.

" L-lets test t-*burps*this shit out. And awaaaaaaayyyyy-" Just as Rick was about to press the button a loud crash burst into the garage creating a hole where a spaceship-like automobile went through. As both Morty and Rick cough due to the excessive amounts of dust and smoke from the collision, a hatch opening like sound comes to their ears as well as a vacuum-like noise. A woman shows into a view holding a vacuum-like object sucking all of the dust away from the view.

She was a nicely figured older woman. She wore a green turtle neck with grey pants and back shoes. She had on a white lab coat very similar to Ricks. Her blonde hair fades as with grey white streaks all put in a messy bun on the top of her hair where her glasses laid on top. She had small little freckles on her face and a freckle placed above her upper right lip. She was dirty, bloody and reeked of alcohol. She had dark circles under her eyes to show she had not slept in what looked like several days. Her hazel/light brown eyes twitched as she looked at both Morty and Rick as the vacuum-like machine turned into a gun pointing it at them once the dust was gone.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?! I SWEAR I'LL BLAST YOU BOTH TO THE FUCKING BENDER DIMENSION" She screamed shakily pointing it towards the boys. Morty started to panic and cry hysterically asking Rick to do something about the insane women threatening their lives.

"Woah Woah Woah calm fuck down w-would ya?! This is Earth dimension C-137, O-Okay?" Rick started having his arms up. He had slowly reached his gun on his back to shoot the woman in plain sight. Cassidy jumped off the ship pointing the gun at Rick moving closer to him and Morty. Morty still crying and panicky irritated Cassidy enough to screamed at Morty to shut the hell up, which he did with still tears rolling down his eyes to his cheeks. She then came closer to Rick now pointing the gun directly under Rick's jaw.

"Now that the fucking annoying ass kid is quiet, so I can fucking think for christ sakes, Tell me your names before I blast your goddamn face-off," she said inches from Ricks's face with furred eyebrows and eyes full of rage. Rick then proceeded to aim his gun at Cassidy's stomach while giving her a shit-eating grin.

"I could ask you the s-*burp*same thing. Since you just busted open my garage and ruined my adventure with my g-grandson" Cassidy smirked while backing up and putting her gun down and back into her lab coat inner pocket, replacing it with her flask. Rick still held his gun out for safety purposes waiting to hear her response. She smirked, taking a swig from her flask then proceeding to burp causing saliva to come from her mouth.

"M-my name is Cassidy R-Ramos of d-dimension C-137," she said while wiping her mouth with her lab coat. She obviously was drunk.

"R-Rick, s-she from h-here?" Morty said looking at Rick. Rick's eyes grew wide as he brought his gun down slowly. He moved forward to Cassidy but she flinched ready to pull her gun out as Rick moved back not trying to scare her.

"Wait- Wait, Cassy, It's me... Rick? It's Ricky!" He said slowly inching towards Cassidy trying to show her he is not trying to harm her. Cassidy then looked at Rick with a surprised face slowly moving her gun down letting Rick touch her hand.

"R-Rick? Richard fucking Sanchez? Is that really you?" she said as Rick smiled as he looked at her.

"In the flesh, babe-"

Just then Cassidy slaps him in the face and kicks him in the balls. Rick falls back on the floor as one hand planted his face and the other holds his member. "Son of a-" he groaned in pain and Morty went to his aid looking at her in shock.

"Son of a bitch, Sanchez." She mumbled as she walked over to his mini-fridge under Rick's workbench grabbing a beer and cracking it open. She leaned on the bench proceeding to sip the beer. "Can't even get a quality beer. The fuck is this, Rick? It Tastes like pisswater. See you haven't changed a bit." she proceeded to slurp the drink. "Where, the bathroom. I gotta take a wicked waz" she said as she left the garage looking for the bathroom.

"R-Rick who was that?"Morty asks as he leans over Rick's painful body on the floor.

"T-That's Cassidy Ramos, M-Morty." Rick groans as he gets up and rubs his head one more time, "S-shes your biological Grandmother."


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Triggers ahead:
> 
> -Language

"S-she's my w-what?!" Morty exclaimed as he stood up from the ground. Rick grunted and walked towards the house and Morty followed.

"M-Morty it's hard to explain but just know t-that she's your grandma-*burp*mother," Rick said while looking around for Cassidy. She then opens the bathroom door coming out drying her hands on her lab coat. She then looks at Rick with an emotionless face then at Morty.

"S-so y-*burps*you're my grandson huh?" She says as she crosses her arms and leans on the doorframe. " Seems like a bitch to me. I'm starving. The hell you gotta eat here, Ricky" She said as she walked towards the kitchen to the fridge to grab a Tupperware of leftovers, another beer, and a box of wafers and retreat to the living room.

"What t-the h-hell are you doing here?! Y-You just s-show u-up out of nowhere and destroy my garage with your stupid ass knock-off t-to my car-" Rick says just to be cut off by Cassidy.

"Woah Woah Woah," She says standing up "I was the one who created that car in the first place, you took my blueprints i-in the divorce, you intergalactic turd."

"Ooh La la, so f-fucking creative w-with the comeback CASS," Rick says pushing Morty to the side to get to Cassidy'. Cassidy was shorter than Rick. He was 6'1 when Cassidy was only 5'5.

"Fuck you, Rick, you left m-me to r-raise Beth b-by myself with my s-sister knowing I had no fucking clue what I was doing. 'I'm l-leaving to grab a gallon of milk', My ASS!" She screamed inches from his face. "You deserved to get a kick in t-the balls after I left Diane to look after her in search of your ass"

"Then w-what happened? Did y-you give up? Cassidy Ramos t-the giver-upper?!" Rick poked Cassidy on the shoulder having her push him back as retaliation. The two began screaming at each other about nonsense from the past which caused Morty to scream ending the feud.

"T-That's e-enough!" They both looked at Morty with anger. "Look, I get it. You both have a delicate p-past. But Rick, s-she's obviously been through a-a lot and I'd like to sit down and figure out this whole mess." He then walks towards Cassidy grabbing her hands" I think you should spend the night here-"

"Are y-you shittng me?!" Rick exclaims "No. No fucking way this psycho bitch is staying here. She needs to get the hell out."

"Rick, she has nowhere to go. C-come on, man. I just found out s-shes my grandmother!" Morty says looking at Rick. Rick sighed, putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose. Cassidy looked at Rick with her eyebrows cocked and her arms crossed.

"Well, can I stay or what? I mean, I haven't seen Beth In years now. I'd like to know how MY daughter is doing." She says with a smirk. After a small pause from everyone, Rick finally gave in agreeing for her to stay. Cassidy smiled and sat back down eating the food and turned on the television to watch Ball Fondlers.

"Aw hell yeah, Ball Fondlers is on. Ya know, I met the cast? Really nice people." She said drinking her beer and putting her arms up and crossing her legs. Rick gruffed and sat on the chair and crossed his arms. Morty sat next to Cassidy with a star-struck look on his face.

"W-Woah, you met the cast of Ball Fondlers?! A-aww jeez that sounds amazing! Tell me more about space!"

"What?! D-didn't she j-just call you a little shit and now you're sucking up to her? And you've been to s-space... MULTIPLE TIMES!" Rick screamed waving his arms in the air.

"Shut up Rick, he wants to hear from his GRANDMOTHER," she said, pulling Morty closer to her and giving him a shit-eating grin. Rick clearly upset storms out to the garage mumbling curses under his breath.

"CASSIDY D-DO SOMETHING W-*burp*ITH THIS PIECE OF S-S-SHIT IN MY GARAGE" Rick screamed as he kicked the machine and then proceeded to work on some new object. Cassidy sighed and got up and walked to the garage as Morty followed along with her. She walked in with her hands in her lab coat pockets looking at the rusty machine. Morty began to stand by her looking at her and Rick noticing how they're so similar. Both seem to be crazed scientists with too much knowledge in their grasps to care about anything, both seem to have no care of anyone but themselves, and both are alcoholics. He looked at his new grandmother as she picked up the Galaxy gem, putting it in the inner pocket of her lab coat and a meeseeks box from her car pressing the button.

"I'M MISTER MEESEEKS! LOOK AT ME!" The creature squealed looking at Cassidy.

"Fix this m-mess," she said as she drinks her beer then burps to walk away back to the living room.

"CAAAN DO!" It then proceeds to do what it was ordered. Morty walked over to Rick who himself was at work with a new item, trying to distract himself from the obvious elephant in the room.

"R-Rick, w-what happened between you two? W-why do you have such bad blood?" Morty asked. Rick stopped doing what he was doing to look at Morty with an expressionless face.

"Fine. I-If I tell you, will you shut up?" He faced Morty with his resting hands on his hips. Morty shook his head eagerly grabbing three chairs for him, his grandpa and grandma. He then proceeded to go to the living room grabbing all of the food items from his grandmother and of course Cassidy, pushing her to the garage to sit and hear the story. "Now tell me the story of you t-two!" Morty said sitting on the chair. The two proceeded to sit and looked at each other in annoyance, but a weak smile came from Cassidy. She still loved Rick, that never changed. She did leave Beth with her sister Diane to raise her till she came back from her search for Rick. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair grabbing his flask drinking from it.

"Fine. It all started back in Zurg's battle of the bands... When I was in my band The Flesh-*Burps*Curtins" Rick says taking another swig from his flask. Morty looked at him confused. "Y-you we're i-in a band?"

"Yeah, He played guitar. He would wear this vest and a blue shirt that was ripped open at the chest" Cassidy said while gobbling down a spoon of mash potatoes and corn. " He was the lead guitar. He was very sexy" she winked while biting her lip at Rick making him roll his eyes and smirk.

"W-where you like a groupie?" Morty asked.

"Hell no!", she finished the last of the Tupperware food, " I was a part of the band that WRECKED him!" she then proceeded to drink the rest of her beer and crush it on her head. Morty laughed.

"Wow! Y-y-you we're in a band?"

"Yep. Lead singer and guitarist of the Galaxy Gals" Cassidy folds her arms and closes her eyes pridefully. Rick laughed and cleared a tear from his eye.

"W-What a stupid a-*burp*ass name. 'Galaxy Gals'? Still as dumb as it was when I first heard it. Surprised you all won with that shitty ass name-" Rick was elbowed in the stomach from Cassidy. Morty smiled as he saw his grandparents start to goof and talk like they weren't just bad blood between them. Just then the door opens and Beth comes out holding a Tupperware.

"Hey Dad, I got you some cake from the office since you like-" Beth then looked at the unknown woman that resembled her so well. Cassidy stood up and smiled as well as Rick and Morty. "Uh, Dad. I didn't know you had a guest... I'm Beth, Rick's Daughter." She came out putting her hand towards Cassidy with a friendly smile. Cassidy then puts her hand out and shakes hers.

"Cassidy Ramos, I'm an old friend of Ricks-" Morty then looks at Rick confused.

"S-She's gonna be staying for a few days If that's okay with you? She's just been through some... u-uh stuff...She can stay in my room with me." Rick says getting up from his spot going over to retrieve the box from Beth. She smiled and shook her head. She was excited to see another part of her father's past she didn't know and she noticed how Cassidy needed the help due to her clothes being wrecked and her lack of sleep. 

"Yes! Of course! Cassidy, if you need me to do a load of laundry or use the shower, I would be happy to start one." She said. Cassidy thanked her and agreed. Beth soon left to start the shower and get a load of laundry ready. 

"Ricky, she's a sweetheart!" Cassidy said smiling. She wiped a tear from her eye. She finally got to meet her little girl. " Diane did such a good job."

"Glad you finally got to meet her.” Rick said, smiling, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"A-Are you not going t-to tell her the truth?!" Morty said getting up from his chair upset, " S-She has a right t-to know, C-Cassidy."

"Morty, It's best if we just keep it down low for now. I-If I know my daughter, s-surprises like these aren't a walk in the park." She said before leaving for the living room to meet with Beth.

~

"Beth, this meatloaf! TO DIE FOR" Cassidy says taking the last bite from her meal. She was cleaned up wearing her same outfit as before but washed and smelled of Tide. 

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said before gathering Cassidy's plate along with everyone else's. Cassidy then put her hand in front of Beth attempting to stop her. 

"O-oh no. Let me, It's the least I can do for barging in on such notice." Cassidy says before taking the plates over to the kitchen. She and Beth went to the kitchen and began to talk.

" C'mon Morty. I-I don't want her to talk shit about me without me hearing it." Rick says getting up along with Morty.

"Um, Maybe I want to find out more about Grandpa Rick's 'Friend'. Maybe this is another Unity incident." Summer says putting air quotes over the word friend.

"Shut the hell up Summer, you dumb bitch," Rick says yelling and leaning over the table as Morty pulls him back to guard his sister.

"Wait, what's your history? Is she a long lost love? OOO I love these types of stories!" Jerry says running over to the kitchen along with Summer and Morty. Rick sighs and slowly follows over to the rest of the family as they all laugh at whatever Cassidy had said.

"A-and then I say, ' That's not my dog? That's my dry cleaning!'" Cassidy said as everyone laughed. Rick gruffed over to the fridge to grab a beer and the rest of the wafers.  
"Oh now that Grandpa Rick's here, you have got to tell the story of how you two met!" Summer says with Morty agreeing with her.

"Well, Ricky. Whattaya say?" She says, looking at him shrugging and smiling. Rick could tell she was enjoying her time at the house and officially met Beth, he hated to admit it but he did miss her. She was the love of his life at one point. He then rolled his eyes and put his hands in his coat pockets, grunting the approval then walking to the living room to sit on the couch. She smirked and went along with him. The entire family followed. Cassidy sat down beside Rick on the couch, Morty and Summer on the floor facing them, and Beth on the couch closer to Jerry who sat in the recliner.

"Why don't I tell the story." She said looking at Rick patting his chest. " I was always the smarter one," she said quickly. Rick Scoffed and looked at her.

"Pfft, a-are you shitting me? Your only three IQ points higher than me!" Rick says smirking at her siping his beer.

"503 is still a smarter sweetheart". Cassidy giggled then turned to everyone waiting patiently to find out how these two met. 

"It all started back in Zurgs battle of the bands..."


	3. Toxic & Poison Cocktail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> \- Language

"I was about 20 something when I walked into the bar...." Cassidy begins

~Flash Back begins~  
Cassidy's P.O.V-

"It smells like shit, means we're totally gonna win!" I say as I walk in with my best friends/bandmates Klorga and Himawari. Klorga was a blue alien with green hair wrapped in a ponytail with two green antennas pointing out. She had on black ripped t-shirt ripped showing her chest revealing her three boobs, jean shorts with some black and white shoes. her lips were red due to her lipstick and her eyeshadow was green which brought out her eye color of a nice shade of purple. She held her base close to her nervous about tonight's battle. She was always nervous about a gig.

"I-I don't know. I mean we got lucky with these last few gigs but I'm super nervous about this one, Cassy-" she said before getting cut off by Himawari.  
Himawari was a yellow furry cat monster creature. she resembled a lion, but with golden curly hair that swept down to her shoulders. She only wore a spiky collar on her neck and hoop earring. She had a small cut on her eyebrow and her eyes were green.

"Don't be such a Flurbgurgikn, Klor." She took out her lit cigarette to blow out the smoke. "Everything is gonna be fine. We just gotta play Cass's songs like we always do and we take the gold and I'm gonna leave here getting laid," she smirked and twiddled with her drum sticks in her hand. I rolled my eyes and I fixed the strap of my guitar bag and looked around. The place was dingy and dark with red and blue lights only reflecting besides the wight lights that showed the stage. I look around the crowd and see nothing but alien beings everywhere. Some were staring at me attempting to try to pick me up. I had to admit I looked pretty hot. I was wearing a ripped crop top slightly revealing my black bra with my black leather jacket. I had on black leather pants and knee-high black boots. My hair was in a pixie cut at the time with a blue streak on the bang portion of my hair. So like I said, hot. As I looked around the venue I noticed a familiar alien look at me.

"Fuck" I mumble trying to not make eye contact any longer. Klorga noticed the man and looked over to Himawari. It was my ex, Surg. He was a douche bag. He was Red alien and had no shirt on and only wore a pair of baggy ripped jeans at the knee and a mohawk. He was extremely fit and extremely hot, but extremely dumb and needy. Something that I found inferior in many aspects. He had also cheated on me and I do NOT take cheaters well, which is something I think we can all agree upon.

"Cassidy, c-can we talk?" Surg asks as both my friend's death glare him having him get nervous.

"She doesn't want to talk, fuck face. so leave. we're here for a gig." Hima says showing her fangs at him growling.

"I've got this, guys," I say as I put my hands on each of their shoulders, " Go find out the set and I'll meet you over" then proceed to go over to the area where they had the sets. I cross my arms to look at Surg and cock my brow. "Well?"

"Uhh, listen I j-just wanted to talk to see how you're doing and to poss-" I cut him off with an eye roll and I proceeded to roast the shit out of him.

"Listen Surg. I'm gonna level with you here. You were nothing but a plaything for me and I only used you for-" I bring my fingers out to point out the three things, "Sex, Security, and possibly to fill the chemical need to be with you. You are incompetent, needy, annoying, and just plain rude. You don't respect the feelings of others, not that I care because you and I both know we're just a bunch of atoms trying to survive till we accomplish the three purposes: Survive, procreate, die. Obviously you were not a vital subject so I'm moving on. Especially when you cheat on me and I catch you in the act, you mother fucker. Now move out the way" I then push him out heading towards the bar.  
"But y-you said you loved me!" Surg calls out as my heels kick the other way.

"Funny, people say crazy shit when they're having meaningly sex, huh?" I smirk and continue to walk away heading to the bar.

"Ugh, who do I gotta flash to get a fucking drink around here!" I yell out finally getting the barman to give me an alcoholic beverage I didn't order. I didn't hesitate to drink it, a freebie is a freebie.

"Aren't you gonna do the cliché, 'but I didn't order this?' bit." a voice from the right side of me says. I didn't bother to look at them before finishing the rest of my drink to answer his question.

"Clichés are a made-up construct to form order in a society of chaos. If you wanna buy me another freebie, it's on you dawg but I can't get too loaded before my set." I turn to the voice to find a human man across the bar. He had wild blue hair and a collar like choker on around his neck he wore a blue tank top that was barely covering his bare white chest with his blue chest hair showing and vest. He had spiked bracelets on and his ears were pierced. He had a skill belt with tight black pants and boots. He was smirking, seeming he got what I was saying, which is rare cause being extremely intelligent comes with the burden of not understanding your sarcastically thought out humor about your view of the universe. He was cute. He then looked over at the bartender signaling for two more drinks and low and behold, it came.

"Surprised another human is here, though I was the only genius in the world" He begins to sip his drink and walk over sitting next to me. "Good to find out she's cute too." I roll my eyes and try to remain calm as the extremely cute intelligent guy just called me cute. _Egos matter, Cassidy. Egos matter._

"Well, I guess it's your lucky day," I say attempting to flirt. I've never flirted before. Guys usually just come drooling over me like dogs begging for a bone and I just take it in. He's different. He's my type. I'm the dog.

"Rick Sanchez" he states extending his hand out. I take it and shake hands with this incredibly attractive stranger.

"Cassidy Ramos." Cassidy Sanchez sounds way better though.

"Are you a part of the battle of the bands?" Rick asks, sipping his drink looking at me. Please never stop talking.

"Yeah... Shit, I was supposed to meet with my band!" I chug the rest of my drink as Rick sits and watches me. I burped and cleaned the saliva from my mouth. I look over at him as he looks at me with an arousing look, well it was to me at least.

"Can I see you after the show?" He asks seemingly eagerly. I smiled and winked at him before walking over to the direction of the stage to find my band members. Nicely done, Cassidy.

I find an eagerly looking Klor and a laid back smirking Hima staring at me. I'm assuming they saw the encounter... And heard it. Stupid ass super hearing.

"Cassy! Another human?! And so similar to you! Oh god, he's perfect." Klor said bouncing up and down.

"Looks like I'm not gonna be the only one getting laid tonight. Go off witcho bad self, sis" Hima says doing a snapping motion with her fingers. I roll my eyes at my two friends obviously being dumb. The MC then comes into view of the stage and gets everyone's attention to start the competition.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and everything in between. I'm happy to announce tonight's first act for the battle of the bands! Please welcome, The Flesh Curtains!" The crowd screams as they get ready to hear the first act.

"Oh shit, The Flesh Curtains? God, their band is known all over in the galaxy! I heard their guitar player was fiiinnneee. I call dibs!" Hima says putting her paws in the air. I laugh then turn to see a Squachin on the drums, a Birdman on the microphone and... Rick? Oh shit, if it was possible to get a boner-

"Shit, nevermind. It's Cassidy's guy" Hima says frustrated crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. I smirk at her as a "Haha" before she flips me off and I laugh.

"Hello. My name is BirdPerson. I will be singing. My friend Squatchy will be performing on drums." Birdperson says in a monotone voice facing towards Squatchy. He gives a quick little drum solo before screaming " ARE YOU READY TO SQUATCH?!" making the audience roar with excitement.

"And to my Left, performing on guitar is my other friend Rick Sanchez." he then leads his hand over to RIck who does himself a quick little guitar solo then screams, "ARE Y'ALL MOTHER FUCKERS READY FOR THIS SHIIIITTT!" Which causes the audience to lose their shit once again and to have a giggle from me. _You are going to be the father of my children._

The band starts to perform their first song which is very good. As I turn to see Klor and Hima dance along with the music. I then turn to Rick who is playing a solo. His sweat drips from his brow and from his chest, I start to get shivers down my spine. _God, he's so hot_. They finish their set and start to walk over to where the rest of the bands and where I was and I move to the side to greet a sweaty Rick. I run to the table to grab a towel then back to the side entrance of the stage so I can greet Rick. I attempted to stay calm and collected when he appeared before me.

"Not bad," I say, handing him the towel. He thanks me and begins to dry himself from the sweat from his oily body. I couldn't help but watch but my concentration was broken with a scoff from Rick.

"Take a picture, It'll last longer," He smirks before winking and walking over to his band members. I begin to internally melt into a puddle as my bandmates take me out of Lala land.

"Dude we're on," Hima says, giving me my guitar and dashes out to the stage.The crowd begins to cheer as I walk out holding my guitar feeling the warm spotlight on my skin. I get into position as well as my girls and I begin to speak into the microphone.

"WE'RE THE GALAXY GALS AND WE"RE HERE TO FUCK SHIT UP, BITCHES! HIT IT" A clicking of Hima's drum sticks to count off the beginning of the song hit and I began to play my guitar and start to sing.

~

I was sitting at the bar with Rick getting to know him. We had too much in common, the fact that we both we're the smartest people in the world was a given of course but obviously the things normal people do. Like our music, the way we like our pizza, and our favorite movie. He had just finished telling me about his ultimate plan to travel around the universe to different dimensions just to learn more and experience a new level of knowledge. He spoke so passionately about his work as he tells me all his scientific explorations. The fact that I'm out doing the same myself was something that we could connect on a whole new level.

"I have this theory about the different dimensions in the universe. What if I can harness the power to teleport to the infinitive numbers of dimensions with just a single press of a remote and create a new type of travel? Interdimensional travel! I-Its crazy I know but I feel that this would be s-something worth creating, it'll probably be my life's work" He says slightly embarrassed. He scratches the back of his neck slightly blush at the fact that I gaze at him in awe of him talking about his dream.

"I s-sound fucking crazy I know.-" He stammers before I place my hand on his arm.

"I think that it's something worth working for. I've always wanted to create a device that could harness the powers of traveling back in time. Like Doc Brown in Back to the future?! Creating a device like that can be fucking amazing. To learn about the inevitable future and to learn about the reoccurrences from the past. To alter history in not only planets but in dimensions as well! It's a wet dream of mine, but I haven't stopped attempting and neither should you." I smile at him than reaching for my glass to take a gulp of the alcoholic concoction. "Oh and a portal gun sounds waaaayyy cooler than a portal remote, Ricky" I gulp down the drink before looking at Rick. I was buzzed for sure and I'm assuming he was too because he pulled me closer from the waist going down to my ear to whisper "Your place or mine" Causing shivers down my spine.

The MC comes out from the side of the stage ready to announce the winners of tonight's battle of the bands. _Cock block._ Rick smirked, grabbing my hand, intertwining the fingers heading to the door assuming to leave which I did NOT reject to.

"We'll everyone, this was a tough decision! So much talent and only one can win. The winner for tonight's contest is-" Just then a loud bang came from the door as a fleet of intergalactic federation troops rushing in beginning to aim their guns at Rick, me, and our friends.

"Shit! They found me!" Rick and I both said together. "Wait, why are they looking for you?" We say again in unison. Rick cocks and eyebrow with a shit-eating grin and I smile and cross my arms looking at him. "God, I'm glad I met you." Rick says before pulling his blaster shooting a soldier in the head still looking directly at me. _I think I'm in love._


	4. Everything’s (NOT) Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> \- Language
> 
> -Talk of drug use

"That is just so cute!" summer says as she pulls out her phone. "Defs gonna tweet about this" She then gets up and walks over to the next room.

"W-Wait we never finished the story! What happens to the band? D-Did you defeat the soldiers?" Morty asks getting up.

"Of course we did M-Morty. We did all of that. How do you think we're here dah doi?!" Rick says hitting his head in a sarcastic tone before putting his arm around Cassidy slightly pulling her in. Cassidy enjoyed this and smiled slightly looking down before losing her focus.

"Well, now that we know how you met and such what made you guys fall apart?" Jerry asks before getting a smack on the side from Beth. Cassidy then stands up having Rick cock an eyebrow looking at her while everyone in the room looks at her concernedly.

"I.. uh... I'm gonna turn in. Haven't been getting the best sleep" Cassidy laughs awkwardly trying to avoid the question, then speed walking up the stairs to the shared room of her and Rick. She then closes the door leaving the light off and lays on the bed slightly breathing heavily. She was in great shape for an older woman but the anxiety of the situation got to her to stress and slightly hyperventilate. She sits up and goes to her lab coat pocket to retrieve the medication prescription bottle. She opens the bottle and begins to pop one in her mouth while reaching for her flask. The door swings open, revealing a familiar shadow. The light switch turns on showing Rick leaning on the door frame crossing his arms.

"So you do pills again?" Rick says with a cocked eyebrow. She continues to drink from the flask and cleans her mouth from the saliva.

"Not like before, asshole. They're my pills for my episodes."She says before taking her lab coat off and placing it on top of the chair before getting up. She then goes through Ricks drawers in search of some type of comfortable sleepwear before speaking.

"It's for my agoraphobia, PTSD, and depression" She then takes out a white t-shirt and a pair of Ricks boxers before walking over to the door past him to the bathroom.

"So you take pills? God, I really fu-*burp*-ucked you up h-huh?" Ricks says following her to the bathroom. She rolls her eyes before handing him the clothes then closes the door to use the bathroom and brush her teeth.

"I designed those pills to take the emotion from the brain out for a temporary amount of time so that when it fades the brain had already healed itself-" She says while using the toilet before flushing.

"T-That is until the next episode occurs." Rick buts in. She could hear his smirk through his comment that made her pissed off as she washes her hands.

" _IF_ the next episode occurs. I'm doing better Rick. Unlike you, I try to better myself instead of drinking my issues away." She states as she starts to brush her teeth.

"Well, how's that going for you? Once we got a divorce I assume you sought counseling because of state ruling, due to us losing custody of Beth only having visitation right to me and having Diane take full custody of her. So you search the help of a quote on quote 'trained professional' to help you try to figure out what went wrong with our marriage and what went wrong with you. Which caused you to be diagnosed with agoraphobic tendencies, PTSD, depression, and slight sociopathic disorder. So you vanish off into the universe trying to have your mid-life crisis or whatever which leads to you getting into trouble with the galactic feds once again and to come full circle back to the person who caused these 'issues' for you in the first place." He pauses to take a sip from his flask which causes him to burp. "Talk about cathartic, huh?" He chuckles.

Cassidy finishes brushing her teeth, cleans her face to open the door, and comes out face to face with a shit-eating grinning Rick. He had everything spot on, unfortunately. But it's not like she didn't expect him to not have it spot on. He was her better half. Smartest two people on the earth. Her IQ was only slightly higher than his by three but the two we're indeed the smartest men and women. Combined, the two we're undefeated. But unfortunately, with being geniuses she couldn't ever figure out the one thing any normal couple can figure out which was happiness. That's what probably attracted them, the fact that they could be miserable messes together seemed enticing enough. They could be each other's happiness, but they were a failed experiment.

"What? D-Did I hit too close to home?" Rick says inching a little closer to Cassidy's face. She sighs as she takes off her bun to let down her blonde hair. It was a little past her shoulders.

"I just want you to know that I'm fine. All that trying to fuck with my emotions and blah blah blah ain't working. Not because of my brilliant pill, but because what you said was completely true. And I'm trying to get out of that hole. Also, fuck you, Rick" Cassidy then snatched the clothes from Rick before stomping back to the room while Rick follows again before closing the door. Cassidy then starts to take off her shirt and puts her Pjs on. Rick leans on the door looking at her change. It didn't phase Cassidy that she was changing in front of Rick. It's not like they haven't seen each other naked. However, Rick did notice the bruises and stitches that Cassidy had on her body. The stitches we're fresh because of Beth patching her back up to her best ability.

"You know, people o-only say they're fine when they're not fine," Rick states as Cassidy takes her bra off and puts her white shirt over.

"What? You want me to say I'm in pain so you can get that dumb ass sweet satisfaction you've always desired?" Cassidy says then proceeds to unbuckle her pants and take off her shoes and socks placing them inside her shoes and neatly to the side.

"W-well I mean, yeah. I'm in pain. All the time and I learned that you survive and learn to be alone with your i-intrusive thoughts or whatever and go o-on fucked up adventures with your grandson." Rick says before walking over to her. She was only on the t-shirt and underwear at this point. Rick stops her from grabbing the boxers and grabs her shoulders.

"The day I left, I wasn't going to get a gallon of Milk. I said I was going to get ice cream. I went and bought a 12 pack of beer, got an ice cream cone. Then I went to a deserted planet that had a really nice sunset. Like better than anything you've ever seen. I sat there, listening to the birds and animals and shit. I ate my ice cream and drank my 12 pack and just sat there. I was there for a week. I thought about you, about Beth, about a lot. I had come to the dumb conclusion that I wasn't worth any time at all. That I self sabotage our marriage because I felt that I wasn't good enough for you. I was garbage and I'm what failed our marriage." Rick sighs and sits on the bed. He hangs his head low and rubs his neck. Cassidy sits on the floor in front of Rick and grabs his hands. He looks at her directly before she places a hand on his face. It was warm and surprisedly ruffled a little. She gave him a small smile.

"Oh, Ricky." She says rubbing her thumb across his cheek. "The issue is you and I pretended to be happy and we hoped eventually we'd forget we're pretending. For the smartest people in the world, we really are the dumbest mother fuckers." She giggles. Rick takes her hand. He gives a weak smile. Cassidy gets up and leans over to and kisses Rick. It's been so long since she's done that. Rick gladly accepts pulling her to the bed.

  
~

  
Cassidy woke up at 12 in the afternoon the next day, well at least that's what the alarm clock said. She got up and turned the light switch on. Her clothes were all over the floor and she found herself completely naked.

"Fucking Sanchez" she chuckled before she grabbed her PJs and put them on. She would have to go buy clothes sooner or later. She saw a note with her name on the desk by the bed and picked it up.

**_Hey,_ **

  
**_I know you value your sleep so I decided not to wake you up. I went on an adventure with Morty so I won't be back for a while. Summer is at school, Beth is at work, and I don't really give a shit what Jerry is doing but he's not there. I left $500 for you to get some stuff for yourself. Don't miss me too much._ **   
**_Rick_ **

  
**_P.s._ **

**_Last night was fun. xo_ **

Cassidy smirks and rolls her eyes before grabbing the money from the note putting it to the side. She then grabbed all of her clothes before and walked to the bathroom to shower. She turned on the water, took off her clothes, and walked into the water. She always liked showers. There we're the only thing that calmed her down from the stressed world she lived for 65 years in.

After the shower, Cassidy walks down the stairs observing the empty house. Looking at all the pictures of Beth and the family. She noticed how there weren't any of Rick, which is sad. She had a little photo album on her ship of some pictures of him.

"I think they'd like some pictures of their grandpa," Cassidy said out loud. She walked to the kitchen taking the box of vanilla wafers from the cabinet munching down on them. She walks towards the garage looking at all of Rick's things. She took out the galaxy gem from her pocket. She needed something to protect the gem and she figured since she's in a workplace full of things in her realm. She decided to work on a protective way to hide the gem in the house since she figured she was here a while.

She set aside her snack and began to familiarize her surroundings. She hacked her way into the Ricks system, figured out all his codes, knew all of his implants to the family and the house. She then began to work on the protective device and place for the gem which she finished in 15 minutes. She figured she should add her own attachments to Rick's programs because why not so she began doing that. What seemed like minutes turned into an hour of work. Cassidy hears the door open but too concentrated on her work didn't bother to see who it was.

"So... Grandpa Rick and you had fun last night," Summer says walking over to her. Cassidy stops and turns to her granddaughter. Summer eyebrow cocked looking at her with a smirk.

"Y-You heard that?" She said slightly embarrassed.

"Grandpa Rick figured you wouldn't go shopping so I was assigned the 'mission' of taking you out to get things." She said walking towards the door.

"I'm not going. I have something to do here and it's extremely important-"

"I was told by grandpa Rick to ignore everything you say and to do this." She then reaches into her pocket pulling out a gun pointing it directly at Cassidy. Cassidy hears the gun being powered which causes her to turn around.

"What the fuc-" just then Summer shoots Cassidy causing her to fall asleep. Summer drags Cassidy's sleepy body over to the passenger side of Cassidy's ship. She then goes over to grab the $500 that Rick left for her. She reads the note the drops it grossed out at the P.S. message. Summer then goes back to the car and sits on the driver's side. She drove Rick's car before and Cassidy's was similar to Ricks so it wouldn't be an issue. She looks over at a sleeping Cassidy body. There was saliva on her mouth and she was snoring. Summer rolled her eyes as she drove to the nearest mall and parks. Summer groaned as she pulled the gun back out and changed the settings to wake up. Just as she gets a call from Rick.

"Hello?" Summer says getting the gun ready.

"Yeah hey, w-what's going on over there?" Rick says. It was hard to hear him because he was breaking up and muffled.

"I just made it to the mall with her. She was in your garage messing with your stuff when I last saw her. You sound muffled what's happening?" Summer says looking at her phone confused. Morty cries in the distance and blasts and gunshots fire in the background causing Summer to pull her phone away annoyed at the sound of her brother's pitched squeal.

"Probably adding herself to the programming I have on everything. We're just-" Just then a blast like sound came from the phone causing Morty to scream and Rick to yell. "SON OF A BITCH MORTY" Rick yelled.

"Look, she's next to me sleeping because of that gun thingy. I'll look out for her. Everything is fine, when will you both be back? You promised me you'd help me with getting a date with Josh." Summer says getting annoyed. Rick sighs.

"Just be careful with her. S-She means a lot to me." Rick says. Summer annoyingly "awws" before Rick screams.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD!" Rick screams then hangs up. Summer chuckles before aiming her gun at Cassidy. She then shoots it at her waking her up.

"FUCK!" Cassidy screams as she wakes up. She looks around then looks at Summer angrily.

"What the fuck, Summer?! Not cool!" Cassidy says while wiping the drool from her mouth. "Where are we?"

"The Mall. I told you what was happening. C'mon, I have $500 in cash. I don't want to get robbed."She opens the hatch to the ship exiting out and Cassidy joins her. Summer then slams the hatch close causing Cassidy to yell.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, DON'T PUT YOUR DUMB ASS TEEN AGAINST ON MY CAR!"

"OH EM GEE CAN YOU, LIKE, NOT?" Summer screams back. "It's not like its Kit from Knight Rider or anything," She says after getting out her phone. Cassidy then rolls her eyes at the comment her granddaughter makes.

"Yeah. I don't know why they called it Knight Rider, It's not like we're reading Micheal Knight, we're riding his car Kit" Cassidy says while both start walking to the Mall.  
"This is bullshit. I'm too sober for this." Cassidy says looking at Summer. They enter the place and stop right at the gates.

"It's gonna be fun, Cassidy. Just come on." Summer says walking towards the entrance of the first store. Cassidy goes to her inner lab coat pocket to grab her flask before noticing it wasn't in there. Nor we're her pills.

"Summer, where's my flask and pills?" She says stopping Summer from her tracts.

"Uh, I took them out. You don't need to be intoxicated or high for this." Summer says nervously. She then proceeds to grab Cassidy and pull her into a store.

"SON OF A BITCH" Cassidy screams before Summer drags her in causing everyone in the mall to look at the older women and the teen girl.

"You better be worth this bullshit, Grandpa Rick" Summer mumbles before she enters the store.


	5. I Hate This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> -Language

"I hate this" Cassidy moans out as Summer looks through the isles looking for something for her to wear. "I hate everything about this. I'm sober, I'm among inferior beings, and I'm hungry."

"What's your favorite color? I wanna get this yellow top for you-" Summer then pulls out a tank top as Cassidy looks at her with a disturbed face.

"You realize I'm not 17. I'm 65." She says

"Yeah but you have a really good figure for a 65-year-old, plus you are very pretty," Summer says putting back the top before searching again. Cassidy did have a good figure. Her mother always said she would age beautifully. Like Michelle Pfeiffer. She rolls her eyes at the thought and continues to follow Summer.

"So... Tell me about yourself." Summer says continually looking through clothes.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I don't know. I know you were in a band. You had a relationship with my grandpa. You're my biological grandmother-" Just then Cassidy shoots a look at Summer while Summer looks at her with an expressionless face.

"How did you-"

"Morty is HORRIBLE at keeping secrets from me. Also, you look a lot like my mom. It's kinda obvious. So I'm guessing Mom and Dad are the two that don't know? I suggest you let mom down when she's buzzed? That way, she won't get angry, she'll just cry and the next day make pancakes. It's Grandpa Rick's favorite." Summer continues nonchalantly looking through the racks of clothes as Cassidy sighs putting her fingertips to her temples.

"I fucking hate this" She mumbles getting a snicker from Summer.

~

"What do you want to eat, grandma?" Summer says looking at the menu at the food court. They've been at the mall all day and Cassidy wouldn't stop complaining about her extreme hunger so Summer finally agreed to go to the food court.

"Don't call me that. I'm not ready for that title yet" Cassidy attempts to fold her arms but has difficulty due to the excessive amounts of shopping bags. 

"Was all this shit really necessary? You literally picked out a dress and heels for me. When will I ever have use for any of that? I just need underwear, socks, deodorant, and PJs. Not a fucking dress, Summer."

"God, you sound like Grandpa Rick right now. I'm getting us Shoney's" She said walking towards the exit. Cassidy follows, still holding all of her bags.

"T-They got a bar, right? Grandma could REALLY needs a drink, Sum-Sum" Cassidy gives a shit-eating grin at her granddaughter just as a little payback for this"awful day".

"Ugh don't ever say that ever," Summer says towards the ship. Unfortunately, the ship was being towed.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW" Cassidy screams dropping her bags by Summer to run over to the ship being towed.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH BUDDY!" Cassidy stops the truck for the male truck driver to come out angrily. He was a chubby greasy man with a grey t-shirt and jeans. He smelled of gasoline and had sweat stains on his armpits. He was wearing a hat that had the tow company logo on it.

"What the hell are you doin', lady?!" The man says in a raspy voice. He comes over with his cigarette in his mouth.

"That's my CAR jackass, why are you towing it?" Cassidy says putting her arms on her hips. The man turns around and looks at the vehicle laughing hysterically.

"That UFO shit is yours? What are you, a mad scientist?!"

"Yes mother fucker, now give me my car back. It's not in a handicap spot, it isn't doing anything wrong. I want my fucking car back." Cassidy inches closer to the man.

"Or what? What's a small little lady like you gonna do" The man grabs Cassidy by the waist pulling her into him. She gags in disgust with the man. Summer watches nervously as she is scared for the man more than her grandmother. After a while, she figures what she is capable of.

"Shit grandpa is gonna kill me..." Summer mumbles under breath-holding all of the shopping bags in her hands shaking.

"Look pal" Cassidy pushes the guy off and points a gun at the man. The same gun she used on her first day of landing here. She never goes anywhere without it. "I've had a long day. I am too goddamn sober for any of this, I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I just want to lay in bed with my ex and hopefully get some action"  
"Gross" Summer yells in the distance.

"My granddaughter and I need to leave, so I suggest you leave unless you'd like a fucking HOLE IN YOUR GOODMAN HEAD! GIVE ME MY FUCKING CAR OR I WILL SHOOT YOUR BRAINS ALL OVER THIS GODFORASKEN PARKING LOT, YOU INGISIFICANT HALF MINDED PEA BRAINED EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! I HAVE KILLED BEFORE AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO DO IT AGAIN!" She screamed, pressing the gun directly at the man's head.

Cassidy was red with rage, you could swear you could see steam come out of her ears and nostrils like an old classic cartoon. Today was not a day to fuck around with her. The man starts to whimper and develops a piss stain on his jeans after finally agreeing to give her the car if she didn't shoot him. She puts the gun away in her inside lab coat pocket and the man puts down the vehicle to drive away from the almost empty parking lot. The sun was getting lower and Cassidy looked at her wristwatch to read 5:00 pm.

"Hurry the fuck up Summer, I'm hungry," Cassidy says with an expressionless face walking to the car with her hands in her lab coat pockets. Summer, very terrified, grabbed all of the shopping bags to put in the trunk and walked to the passenger side of the car. She closed the hatch and buckled her seat belt in and looked over to her grandmother who didn't show any emotion.

"S-So we're, like, not gonna talk about that or-"

"There's nothing to talk about. Mess with me, or my things, and I'll end your life. Simple. Give me the directions to this place, I'm starving." Cassidy begins the car and Summer tells her where to go. The car ride was silent and awkward. Well for Summer at least. Cassidy couldn't care. She just wanted to eat.

"So you get hangry?" Summer says breaking the silence. Cassidy shot a glance over to Summer and sighed putting her eyes back to the road.

"Yeah sure. I also get annoyed when people talk to me." She says not breaking her eyes off the road.

"Well, you almost killed a man today, Grandma Cass-"

"What did I tell you, I'm not ready for that stupid ass title. If you want to seek respect from me, just stay out of my fucking way. Then I'll consider it." Cassidy says bluntly. Summer scoffs crossing her arms. She called her "Her granddaughter" a while ago yet, she doesn't like it when she is acknowledged as grandma. Makes no type sense. She finally pulls up into the parking lot of the Shoney's. Before Summer opened the hatch, Cassidy stopped her. Summer looked at her grandmother. 

Cassidy signed and put her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"Look I'm sorry for being such a bitch. Spending your entire life in different dimensions and worlds doesn't help with creating good social skills. Unlike your grandfather, I'm trying to be better than I was when we were married-"

"Wait for you and Grandpa, Rick, we're married?" Summer cut off facing towards her grandma.

"Yeah, it didn't end well. He left for a week, I went to look for him. I came back after a month of searching. Cheated on me with my sister, Diane. We divorced. And I left to continue my work on my life's work" Cassidy leaned back at her seat looking up at the sky. Summer did the same as her.

"Mom said that grandpa left for 20 years. So it was just her and Diane. I met Diane a long time ago but I have no memory of her. I just know Grandpa wasn't around as much. When he came back, mom was happy. Diane had already passed away." Summer stated. Cassidy sighs remembering the funeral for her sister. Diane was her twin. She was her fraternal twin but they had a lot of similarities and differences.

"Diane was... like me but wasn't. When Rick and I first started dating I told her first about it. Diane was smart, obviously not as smart as me but smart. She was a happier person than I was. I hate people, she loved them. But she was my best friend. I trusted no one but her. That is until I found out my husband was cheating on me with her." Cassidy sighs. "I figured that if she wanted him so much, she could have him. She was always the romantic type. Always made my parents proud. I was surprised, I didn't know Rick was into girls like that." Cassidy snickers before sitting up. She leans on the steering wheel before looking at Summer. "I should've at least tried to spend time with Beth. I was in my 30s. I was still young. Diane did the best she could for her. I had gone to her funeral. I had created this invisible device so no one can see me. I didn't cry and I wasn't sad, I was more like.." Cassidy pauses to think of a word.

"Relieved?" Summer says as she stands up from her previous position. Cassidy smirked.

"Yeah. Like I didn't have to compete all the time. It's not like I did compete, nor cared too. But It was nice to just... ya know?" Cassidy smiled "Thanks. I needed that, Sum-Sum." Summer smiled.

"Does that mean I can call you Grandma Cass now?" She said eagerly.

"Jesus, you teens are fucking eager. How about you feed me and I think about it." Cassidy says while opening up the hatch of the car.

~

The girls were sitting on the couch watching Two Brothers when a sudden familiar noise came from the garage and a familiar scream came from it.

"Morty" Summer and Cassidy say in unison. They giggle at their unison and continue to watch the show. Rick and Morty walk in looking like shit as Cassidy looks up at Rick causing her to chuckle and continue to keep her eyes to the screen.

"Had fun boys?" Cassidy says as she sips her beer. Rick walks over to the couch sitting closely next to Cassidy grabbing her beer sipping on it. Cassidy slaps Rick on the head causing him to yelp in pain.

"The fuck was that for?" Rick says rubbing his wound.

"That's for making me go out when I didn't want to." Cassidy then punches in the stomach. "That's for having Summer shoot me with a sleeping gun." Cassidy pokes him in the eye causing Rick to scream once again. "And THAT'S FOR BEING LOUD LAST NIGHT" Cassidy gets up to go to the kitchen. Passing Summer landing a high five from her. Rick groaned in pain as Morty laughed and walked upstairs looking just as messy as Rick.

"Did you bond or something?" Rick says, fixing his back position looking at Summer.

"Shut up, Rick" Summer says getting up to go to her room.

"What happened to the 'Grandpa Rick?' title." He yells as Summer leaves and Cassidy returns from the kitchen with another beer bottle in hand. She lays on the couch putting up her legs on Rick's lap. He fixed her legs as they watched the television.

"So what cha get from the trip to the mall?" Rick says breaking the silence.

"Clothes. Underwear, Socks, deodorant... Summer got me a dress and heels? The fuck I'm gonna do with that." Cassidy says drinking her beer like a baby bottle as she continues to watch the television. Rick looks at her.

"Wanna go on a d-*burps*-aaate?" Rick asks. Cassidy shoots a glance at Rick. 

"Seriously?" She sits up and turns towards him, her legs still on his lap, "You? Rick Sanchez? Want to go OUT to the public. On a date. With me? The man who once said 'dates are a stupid waste of time that should be used to go to bone city’? Where'd ya get that idea?"

"I'm not 20 something anymore, Cassy. Do you want to go on a date or not?" Rick sips the beer that he technically stole from Cassidy. His face still bored looking but his eyebrow cocked up awaiting her answer. She sighs looking at the beer then at Rick.

"When and where," She says getting up from the couch, putting her beer down on the coffee table, and walking towards the stairs to their shared room.

"8 o'clock tomorrow... Dinner and walk. I'll take you somewhere nice" He smirked facing forward, "You're gonna wear that dress right?" Cassidy looked over to him and furrowed her brow with a smirk.

"If you want me too, Ricky. Go take a shower. I'll be in our room." She walks up the stairs smiling.

"Then it's a date," Rick says looking forward watching the T.V, smirking before finishing his beer, then reaches for Cassidy's to finish it off. Cassidy sighed still with a smile changing to the new Pjs she had bought. She took her hair down from her bun and laid down on the bed. Her hair went a little past her shoulders but not too long. Cassidy was annoyed by her long hair on her. Hard to maintain. 30 minutes later, Rick came in. He smelled cleaner so Cassidy assumed he had showered. She pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't bother Rick. He laid in bed with Cassidy sleeping away from her. She turned around and Rick did the same.

"I'm surprised you're still up." He says looking at her. She grabbed his arms wrapping them around her waist as she moved closer to him.

"I almost killed a guy today," She says looking up at him playing with the collar of the shirt. Rick looks down at her.

"Yeah? H-How'd that go?" He says moving her closer to him. She felt his heartbeat. It was nice. He rubbed her back soothingly which made Cassidy giggled.

"He pissed himself." Causing Rick to chuckle a little. They stood in that position until Cassidy heard Rick’s breathing pattern changed. She looked up at him to see him asleep peacefully which made a small smile creep from her face. She went up and played with his infamous blue hair by the back of his neck. She always loved his hair. She pecked his soft lips before snuggling into his warm chest.

"I don't hate this," She said before falling asleep.


	6. Cassidy and Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> -Language  
> -Slight Gore

A gromflomite soldier runs down a hallway with papers flying everywhere. The soldier was breathing heavily trying to get to his destination. He trips over his own feet but gets back up not dwelling on the fact that he fell and continues to run. He finally reaches a door and takes a moment to finally take a breath. He gets out his name tag to a scanner and put s his eye to the scanner which leads the door to open to a large office room. On the side was some basic furniture. A fireplace, a glass coffee table in the center with couches on the other side of the table. The other side had a station for alcoholic beverages. There was a desk with the basic desk objects on it. Paperwork, computer- you get the idea. Behind was a large window with the view of outer space from the limits of the galactic federation.

"Sir. I-I'm sorry to interrupt but-"

"What is it, lieutenant" General Glorbane turns to the soldier with his drink in his hand. The Lieutenant goes to the generals' desk to put down his folder and opens it to reveal pictures and data.

"I think we've located Cassidy Ramos on Planet Earth of dimension C-137. We've done some research on her as well if you care to hear." He looks over to Glorbane who nods as he sits down on his chair by his desk. The lieutenant grabs a paper and picture showing the general the information before he speaks.

"We found Cassidy Dorthy Ramos was born on earth dimension C-137. Her IQ level is 503 which means she is the smartest mammal in the multiverse At age 14 she finished school because there was nothing else to teach her. She has a reputation with the law and flees Earth at age 18 fleeing with a stolen NASA spacecraft. She also had been known, which I'm sure you are aware, for hundreds of war crimes against the galactic federation only in one dimension at the time." The soldier then hands Glorbain another paper of data and more pictures.

"In her 20's she was known as the most brilliant and dangerous woman in the universe creating more and more deaths from galactic government officials and a hero to many planets fighting a rebellion. She soon met and married the most brilliant man in the universe also from C-137, Rick Sanchez-" Just as he said that Glorbain spat out his drink and coughed. He grabbed the picture of Cassidy and Rick on their wedding day looking up at the lieutenant.

"Are you telling me, the most _DANGEROUS_ man and women in the multiverse, met and got married?!" Glorbaine stood up from his chair and the soldier coward in fear. "Two of the most wanted people in all of the galaxies... _GOT MARRIED_?!"

"Y-Yes, sir... They also co-created interdimensional travel and have been used to cause multiple more war crimes across the board. Causing their felony charges to increase. They have been on the most wanted list of what seems to be all their lives. Together they have done mass damage to the government systems and have caused heinous crimes throughout the galaxy. Information on Rick Sanchez says he stays with Daughter Beth Smith and her husband and two children. We have believed that Beth Smith is the daughter of Cassidy Ramos but unfortunately Cassidy and Rick divorced. During their separation, they continue to increase their bounty but separately. We believe that Cassidy has taken the galaxy gem to create a time-traveling device. Something she has been working for since her move to space. We had a spy find her spaceship at a local mall on earth C-137. We believe she is there and is staying with Rick Sanchez."

"And how do you know she is with her ex-husband?" Glorbain says while putting all of the papers together one cocking his eyebrow looking at the lieutenant.

"Our spy recorded the encounter. She says, and I quote" He clears his throat and grabs the paper to read, "' Look, pal, I've had a long day. I am too goddamn sober for any of this, I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I just want to lay in bed with my ex and hopefully, get some action'" He says in a monotone voice then looks up to continue.  
"The 'Ex' we assumed she was referring to was Rick Sanchez. We also noticed that Summer Smith, the eldest child, was there and she referred to her as her granddaughter." He finishes and awaits Glorbain's answer.

"How charming. Thank you, lieutenant. This was good information. Have our crew set a course to earth dimension C-137 to the Smith residence where we can arrest Rick Sanchez and Cassidy Ramos. But be delicate with Ramos. I want to speak to her. Knowing her she has probably hidden the gem in the house so we need our task force to search the house. That's all for now." Glorbain said walking towards the door leading him out. The lieutenant left the documents and sheepishly left the room.

~

The next morning everyone was sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. They were all eating pancakes for breakfast which was Ricks and Cassidy's favorite. Morty and Summer were sitting together on the window side across from Cassidy and Rick. Jerry and Beth on their ends of the tables. Rick tries to reach for the butter on the other end near Cassidy and Beth. Cassidy saw how Rick was struggling, so she was about to reach for the butter before Rick stopped her.

"No. I've got this" He then gets up and walks to the garage. Cassidy sighed in annoyance, grabbing the butter and putting it on Rick and her pancakes and putting it aside then continues to eat. Rick comes back with a contraption. He then looks down at his breakfast then up to Morty who was across from him.

"Morty, was this you?" Rick says angrily.

"W-What?! N-No! W-Why do you a-always assume it's me, Rick!" Morty says. Cassidy annoyedly looked at Rick grabbing his arm, setting him down on his chair.

"Calm down, I put the butter on the pancakes. Don't always have to overdo things." She says taking a bite from her own breakfast. Rick looked over to Morty narrowing his eyes while eating his pancakes not leaving his gaze away from his grandson.

"Beth, I was hoping I can steal Morty today for an adventure? I hope that's okay with you?-" Cassidy began before getting cut off by Rick's plate clattering.

"Uh who said you can have M-Morty?! M-Maybe I need him?" Rick interrupts looking directly at Cassidy. He twitches his eyebrow as if he was hurt. Cassidy, knowing her ex-husband so well knew he was worried about her forgetting the date they had established yesterday.

"Dad, It's up to Morty if he wants to go on an adventure with Cassidy, personally I think it is refreshing for Morty to go on an adventure with a woman. Get a female's perspective on space." Beth says turning to Morty. "So Morty, wanna go on an adventure with Cassidy?" Beth says looking at Morty.

"Y-Yeah. T-That sounds fun! T-Thank you, Cassidy!" Morty says smiling, just as he was about to take a bite of his pancake before his arm gets grabbed by Cassidy and taken to the garage. Rick follows Cassidy as she pulls her grandson in the garage. She lets go of Morty and starts to go through Rick systems.

"S-So you're gonna take m-my grandson on some dangerous adven-*burps*-tuure without me, forget we have a date tonight and now GO THROUGH MY THINGS!" Rick yells as Cassidy continues to look through Rick's things, not giving any mind to Rick.

"God you're such a drama queen, Ricky. I just need Morty to come with me to the Glrution planet so I can get a few things and I wanna make sure we're protected enough. HA! Here we go" She presses a final button showing all of Rick's weapons. She grabs a few guns and grenades and hands them to Morty carelessly. Morty, careful not to drop anything, carries the items and cautiously takes them to Cassidy's car as she had instructed.

"And hooow do you think you're going to get there? D-Do you even have a Portal gun? I mean y-you 're the second g-genius to help me create it? CASSY'' Rick says arrogantly with a smirk as he folds his arms thinking he outsmarted her. Cassidy chuckles and walks towards Rick going too close to his face.

"You see Rick, unfortunately, I had to live in my car for a long time so I added a 'Portal gun' to the car so I can travel with my automobile safely. I also have it on lock under my wrist with nanotechnology so whenever I'm not near my car I just access it with a double-tap of my wrist and a typing of my destination. Remember Ricky, three points higher IQ" She states before pecking him on the lips and waking to the car with a waiting Morty.

"Oh and don't worry sweetheart, I didn't forget about the date. I'll see you at 8." She winks before opening the hatch to her car ship and getting in. Rick cocks a brown and grins with his arms still crossed at Cassidy as she rides away creating a Blue portal and entering it. Rick sighed, putting his hands in his coat pocket.

"She was always good at time management," Rick walks to the door opening it with Summer on the other side. Rick grunted, grabbing Summer's face and moving it aside so that he could pass.

"So you're going on a date with, Grandma Cassy?!" Summer awfully loud before Rick shh's her.

"Shut the hell up, Summer! Gosh, f-fucking loudmouth." Rick says while walking to the couch grabbing his flask. Jerry was on the chair playing his balloon popping game on his tablet. Summer walks in.

"Grandpa Rick, I think it great that you're getting back into the dating scene!-" Just then Beth pops in eagerly running towards her father.

"DAD YOUR GOING ON A DATE! WITH WHO!?"

"Cassidy! I took her yesterday to go shopping and I saw this cute black dress for her. I mean she has such a good figure! She's just like Michelle Phiffer. Grandpa has good taste." Summer stated. Rick annoyingly screamed before getting up and shooting a portal into the Glrution planet. He might as well spy on her.

~

Cassidy and Morty we're driving through a canyon-like planet with huge cactus-like plants. They were listening to the soft tones of the radio and the hum of Cassidy. Morty looks at Cassidy as she hums and slightly taps the string wheel to the beat of the tune. Morty clears his throat and Cassidy turns her eyes over to Morty then back ahead.

"S-So uh... Can y-you tell me about t-the adventure?" Morty asks. Cassidy sighs as she flips a few buttons which lets the ship go to autopilot. She turns to Morty's face.

"I'm meeting with an old acquaintance of mine to see If I can get the last few items for my... uh- let's say the project I've been working on for a while. It's a pretty dangerous planet so hence all the guns. I'm not so popular with people. I need you as a getaway driver just in case there is an issue on getting the thing I need." She says before reaching for her flask to take a swig. Morty nods as Cassidy takes her swig.

"So y-you and Rick seem to be gettin-kinda fond of each other?" Morty continues trying to keep a conversation. Cassidy raises a brow and looks at her grandson.

"I wouldn't say fond, more like friends... With benefits. I don't understand nor like it. Buts okay to not like things you don't understand. It's like how a teenage boy feels about a women menstrual cycle, ya know? But not even Flex Seal could fix our relationship-" Just then there was turbulence and the computer started to make a beeping noise. Cassidy turns off the autopilot and looks to see what the problem was.

"W-What was that?" Morty screams.

"Damn it we've been shot. Morty g-go to the back and grab a gun. " She looks again and sees a ship in the behind with pig-like aliens shooting the ship.

"Fuckfuckfuck. Scratch that. Uh...Morty! Grab the wheel." Cassidy lets go of the wheel and presses a button giving her a metal suit with a face shield. She opens the hatch, Morty groans as he leans over to the starting wheel. Cassidy holds on to the bar on the side as she closes the hatch and goes to the back of the car. She then grabs a gun that was built into the back of her suit and starts shooting the aliens. One of the three space cars get shot down and explode into the ground. Morty, frantically worried about what happens, tries to keep the route given while avoiding the large cactus-like plants in his way. Cassidy then cocks her gun and shoots off the second space cruiser as it crashes into the large cactus plant. The third cruiser comes closer and continues to shoot at Cassidy. A bullet hits Cassidy's shoulder as she drops her gun onto the ground and grabs her shoulder. Her gun falls to the ground below her.

"COCK" She screams. The suit wears off, leaving her with her usual clothes. She looks up at the Pork like an alien as it gives her a shit-eating grin.

"CASSIDY SANCHEZ-" The pig-like creature screams before Cassidy cuts him off.

"ITS RAMOS, SANCHEZ WAS MY MARRIED NAME. I'M DIVORCED. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT... _SCELUS PORCUS_." Cassidy squints as she continues to hold on to her wound. Scelus laughs as he then tells his henchmen to find a spot to park.

"LET'S LAND. WE COULD CATCH UP" He says before entering back into his craft. Cassidy snarled before heading back to the hatch before opening it and nudging Morty back to the passenger seat. Cassidy continues to grumble cruses as she uses her left hand to turn around and find a place to park her car.

"C-Cassidy! Y-Your shoulder! I-Its bleeding!" Morty says with a panicking voice. Cassidy grunts as she parks and goes to the glove department by Morty to grab a first aid kit. She opens it to reveal a vile of green liquid. She drinks it all and throws the bottle to the back with a crash of glass in the background. Her wound starts to bubble up and foam with a green mist. The smell was a mix of blood and oddlyNeosporin causing Cassidy to scream with pain.

"FUCKING-SHIT-CUNT-COCK" She screams as the wound heals and Cassidy sighs in relief. She then goes to the first aid kit again to takes out two fabric pieces and places it on top of her lab coat and green turtle neck shirt under the coat where the tears were. She then goes into the kit and takes out a little box with a red button. She hits it and the fabrics take over the holes. She checked to see on both garments if the holes were gone, which they were. Morty was impressed by his Grandmother's gadget and gave a low 'wow'. She grunts and rolls her eyes.

"Come on. We gotta talk to this fucker." She grumbles as she opens the hatch to get out. Morty cautiously gets out of the craft and follows his grandmother looking at the man and his bodyguard get out of the car. He was a Pigman with a curly mustache, a striped suit, a fedora, and sunglasses.

"Sorry Cornelius over here shot you," He puts his shoulder on his large pig bodyguard patting it. "We never knew the great Cassidy would come around these parts. Especially since our LAST encounter. Speaking of which, how is Sanchez? Been too long since I've seen that bastard. Give him my best if you see him, hmm?" He says waking closer to Cassidy. Morty looks up at his grandmother who had her arms in her lab coat pocket. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked at Scelus.

"I need some parts from you, Scelus-" She began before getting cut off.

"So who's the boy? He seems like a nervous kid." Scelus looks down at Morty. Cassidy sighs in annoyance and puts her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"This is my grandson, Morty. Morty, this is Scelus Porcos. An old friend of Rick and I" she says reaching for her flask for the billionth time.

"Pleasure, now. What exactly do you need Cassidy?" Scelus says walking back to his car. Cassidy follows along with Morty behind her. She takes a swig of her flask and puts it away.

"I need a flux capacitor and some and tymefluid. I-I can pay you now in full. Morty, go to the ship and get my wallet. It should be in the center council." She threw him the keys. Morty almost drops them trying to catch them.

"O-Okay Cass." He says before walking to the car. He walks over and opens the hatch waking inside the ship. He sees the center council and opens it. The black wallet laid there with an abundance of empty pill bottles. He grabbed it and got out of the car and closed the hatch. Before locking it, a hand grabbed Morty pulling him into the shadow.

"So, you and Rick ended up 'knocking boots'" Scelus says with a snicker.

"God Porcus, he was my husband. You were at the fucking wedding." Cassidy says in annoyance looking over to her car. "MORTY, IT'S NOT THAT FUCKING HARD TO FIND WALLET!"

Morty muffled screams continue as Rick shush him and let him go.

"R-Rick?! What the hell!" Morty says dusting him off. "How'd you get here?!"

"Uh, Morty, I have a Portal Gun? Duh? I-I'm gonna head into the ship, don't tell her anything." Rick whispers. Morty groans nodding and walks out back to Cassidy as Rick sneaks to the car.

"...I'm just saying, bombing for peace is like fucking for virginity or only respecting women you're attracted to. It makes no sense" Cassidy finishes as Scelus laughs and puts his hand on her shoulder told to hold himself. She smirks at herself.

"Same old' Cassidy. Always having a feminist say on everything." He wipes a tear as Morty walks over to Cassidy handing her the keys and wallet.

"H-Here you go"

"Took you long enough. Now, how much." Cassidy says reaching to her wallet

"235 Slorgos. But for you, 50% off. 150 Slorogs. That's the best I can do." He snaps his fingers as Cornelius goes and brings a silver suitcase over from the trunk. He opens it and it to show it was a legit deal. Cassidy goes to her wallet and grabs her cash and gives it to Scelus. He smiles and counts the money.

"I'm not Rick, Scelus. I don't cheat you." She says slightly offended. He finishes counting his money and smiles, snapping his fingers once again. Cornelious closes the suitcase handing it over to Cassidy the suitcase with both items. She smiles and shakes his hand.

"Always a pleasure doing business, Cassidy Ramos. Hopefully, our next encounter doesn't involve me losing some of my men." He laughs and she smiles. He leaves for his car and flies off. Cassidy sighs and walks over to the car. Morty follows her to the car and gets in. Cassidy opens the case before peaking a small smile.

"Finally, I can make it." She says silently then closes the case. She puts the keys into the ignition and starts the car and starts to fly.

"Rick, I hope you're not touching anything back there. Make yourself useful and put this back with you." She throws the suitcase to the back as Rick got up and caught it. He puts it to the side.

"He still seems to be a pr-*burps*-rrrick." He says shoving Morty to sit in the back. He does and they switch positions to Rick in the passenger seat and Morty in the backseat. Rick puts his arms on the back of his head and leans back putting his feet on the dashboard. He takes out his flask and takes a drink. Cassidy hits his feet off the dashboard causing the drink to fall all over this shirt and lab coat. Morty laughs and Cassidy snickers.

"Don't put your dirty ass feet on my dashboard, Ricky. " She dusts off the dash and continues to drive. Rick grunts and folds his arms and looks at the window. Cassidy turns on the radio and the song Get Schwifty comes on. Cassidy looks over to Rick as Rick turns over to her.

"R-Rick? I-Isn't that our song?" Morty says looking at the radio in awe.  
"You made a song? I knew I recognized your voice" she giggles. Rick smirks. Cassidy sees a gas station and turns over to the station. She parks by a pump and opens the hatch.

"I need gas. I'll buy snacks if you want some." She says getting out of the car along with everyone else. Morty walks ahead of Rick and Cassidy. Rick grabs Cassidy's hand, which she doesn't object to. They walk into the alien Circle K gas station. She goes to the counter and lets go of Rick's hand to grab her wallet. Morty walks around looking for snacks and things to eat. Most of it the items he didn't know where they were. He saw something familiar to chips and Soda so he grabbed that and walked over to his grandparents.

"Yeah, let me get half a tank on pump 5 and whatever my grandson is getting," She says, pulling out currency. Morty plops the chips and soda down and Rick grabs two slim jim type things for Cassidy and him. They pay for the items.

"U-Um, I have to use the bathroom?" Morty asks the gas station to attend. They point to the restroom area and Morty goes over. Cassidy tells Morty they were going to be by the car and they do just that. Rick goes to the bag to get his slim jim and takes a bite of it. Cassidy fills up the gas take with the fluid and leans on her car putting her hands in her lab coat pocket.

"So, what exactly is in the suitcase?" Rick asks, taking another bite of his meat stick. Cassidy ignored the question with her own question.

"Why are you here, Rick? In love with me so much that you followed me on a little adventure with my grandson?" She says, still looking forward to smirking.

"No. I just didn't want to stay at home where Summer and Beth asking me stupid questions about our date." Rick leaned on the car next to her taking another bite of the stick and crossing his arms with the bag of snacks dangling from his arm. Cassidy leaned her head on Rick's shoulder. Both made the same straight, yet bored face. A click from the gas tank and she gets up to take out the pump and puts it back closing the gas tank lid. She goes back to her previous spot. Rick switches hands with his stick and puts his arm around Cassidy. They stood there for a little. Cassidy messes with Rick's lab coat while Rick rubs her good shoulder with his thumb. They stood that way for a while before Cassidy started to remember about Morty.

"Where the fuck is that kid," Cassidy groans. Rick gets up and says he will go check on Morty and just to wait in the car. He hands her the bag and his unfinished SlimJim and walks back to the station. She opens the hatch and gets in the car putting the snacks on the floor of the passenger side. She turned on the car and put the music on. She sighed and put her hands on the starting wheel and laid back on her seat. She listened to the music as the song Bizarre Love Triangle by New Order plays.

"Oh shiiiit, that's a fucking jam!" She sits up and raises the volume. She looks to see if anyone was around, which there wasn't and she begins to sing the chorus she knew so well.

" Every time I see you falling, I get down on my knees and pray. I'm waiting for that final moment to say the words I can't say. Every time I see you falling, I - get down on my knees and pray. I'm waiting for that final moment to- say the words I can't say." Cassidy sings while dancing with eyes closed and tapping the steering wheel. Moving her upper body to the instrumental part of the song. There was a knock on the window. Cassidy looked to her side to see a dirty/bloody Morty. Cassidy slightly embarrassed and startled by Morty coming out of nowhere she puts the music down.

"Computer: Open drivers side window," Cassidy says as the window that was once there, disappears.

"Yeesh, what happened to you?" Cassidy says putting her arm out of the window looking up and down at her grandson.

"R-Rick told me to wait i-in the car till the ambush was over. C-Can I have my Chips now-"

"Wait, ambush?!"

~

As Rick walks into the gas station, he stops at the door. Something didn't feel right. He looks over at the same cashier and then walks over to the Pig alien.  
"Hey uh, i-is my grandson still in the can?" Rick asks the pig. The pig shrugs and continues to read his magazine of the latest pig gossip. Rick, annoyed, walked over to the bathroom.

"Strange things are afoot at the Circle K" Rick mumbles the Bill and Ted reference under his breath. He goes over to the men's washroom and bangs on the door.

"MORTY?! HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Rick yells. Silence. "Morty? The hell are you doing in there?" Rick says. A loud crash comes from the washroom and a screaming Morty is heard. Rick grabs his gun and aims it at the doorknob. The cashier, who was scared, went under the desk. Rick shoots the doorknob and kicks the door down to see Morty being pinned down by a dirty pigman. He had a gun against Morty's head and looked to be a part of a mafia of some sort due to the large tattoo of the nose of the pig. He looks over to Rick.

"Goddamn it, Morty." Rick says annoyed, aiming for the pig but missing him completely. The pig does a tuck and roll and aims his gun shooting at Rick. Morty leaps at the pig holding him down trying to help his grandfather get a clean shot. Unsuccessful, Morty was pushed off having him hit the sink causing him to bleed from his nose. Rick goes over to Morty and grabs him running out of the bathroom having now the pig from the bathroom and the cashier shoots at him. Rick and Morty hid behind isles of snacks and first aid. Morty, still bleeding from the nose, grabs the first aid kit in front of him from the aisle hoping to find something to tend to his wound. Rick continues to shoot both of the pigs as more pigs come from the sides.

"Might I ask WHY you are shooting at me?" Rick says from an isle, as he reloads his gun.

"You have something of great value to us. We need the items from Scelus Porcus and we won't harm you." One of the pigs spoke. Rick scoffed and slightly laughed.

"Cha oookay. Haven't heard that one before." Rick mumbles "How about you let my grandson go and I'll give you what you want. Sounds like a plan?" Rick says. There was silence for a minute. Rick rolled his eyes annoyed until he heard an 'Okay' from one of the Pigs. Rick tells Morty to exit out and wait in the car till this ambush is over. Morty did what he was told and took the first aid kit with him out.

"Alright, we kept out half of the bargain, your turn. Give us what we want, old man." One of the pigs said. Rick got up with a plastic bag of items in the bag. His arms were up and slid the bag over to the pigs. He slowly exited the gas station and ran to the car. The pigs open the plastic bag to see little balls with timers on them.

"SHIT, HE TRICKED US! IT'S A BOMB" One of the pigs said dropping the bag.

"DRIVE" Rick screamed while running away from the gas station looking at Cassidy. She saw the explosion slowly developed in the back. An Awe Jeez from Morty came from behind her. She opened the hatch and Rick jumped in the car closing the hatch and Cassidy flew off the gas station blowing up behind her.

"What the fuck was all that?" Cassidy says looking at Rick confused. Rick, still trying to catch his breath, looks at Cassidy.

"The fuck did it look like, dumbass?" Rick says angered. He reached over to the plastic bag to get the rest of his slim Jim. Before he could bite into it Cassidy grabbed it.

"Computer: Open passenger side window," Cassidy says and throws the slim Jim outside the window. "If you EVER say or talk to me like that again, I am going to backhand you out this fucking car into the GODDAMN SUN. Computer: Close this stupid ass's window." She says and the window closes. Morty eats a chip from behind awkwardly.

"Fuck nut," Cassidy says as she presses some buttons getting ready to go back to C-137. Rick grunts crossing his arms and look over to the other side of the window.


	7. The Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> -Language  
> \- And sad parts lol

"Who the fuck do you think you're grunting at, Sanchez?" Cassidy stops pressing buttons to look at Rick. Her eye was twitching with anger. Morty in the back gave a small groan knowing that an argument was about to spew between his two grandparents.

"What?! So I can't grunt now?! You threw my fucking alien knock off slimjim out the window cause I was trying to catch my breath due to you asking dumb questions!"   
Cassidy flys the car down onto an open area and parks.

"OHHHH HERE WE GO! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, RICHARD FUCKING SANCHEZ BLAMING OTHERS! God, you are so FUCKING unbelievable, ya know that?" Cassidy reaches in her lab coat to grab her pill bottle.

"Fucking Junkie." Rick mumbles under his breath while crossing his arms looking away. Cassidy turns to Rick with full rage in her eyes. Rick's eyes wide with fear stares at Cassidy.

"What did you just say?" Rick, genuinely scared, turns over to Morty who was just as scared.

"C-Cassidy. Calm down" Morty says putting his hand on her shoulder. Cassidy sighs and sits back on her chair mumbling curses under breath while grabbing her pills and taking them.

"Rick! S-Stop arguing and apologize!" Morty says looking over to his grandfather. Rick's look of fear turned into disbelief at his grandson. That he would take her side over Rick's.

"I'm not arguing! I-I'm explaining why I'M right! Also, the fuck am I apologizing for?! I'm not the one who got all bitchy for no reason! For fuck's sake, Morty!" Rick screams at Morty.

"You know what Rick?! Save it! You have so much to fucking apologize for, but you are too much of an asshole to do it! God of all the places I had to crash, it had to be with you! You selfish asshole! Just for once, can you not boost your egotistical Godlike persona and just be less of a shitty individual?!" Cassidy put her hands on her head due to the amount of stress building up. Why haven't her pills kicked in yet?

"Tell me ONE THING I have to fucking apologize for?! And I don't know why you're taking the high road on this one, toots." He pauses and takes out his flask and takes a swig. "'Three points higher' Remember? Or did you fo*burps*oorget? I mean, we got the same intellect so you'd think you would share the same fucked 'Godlike' persona. The difference between you and I is that I EMBRACE the fact that I am a God! We can turn a black hole into a fucking SUN! We can split the atoms on any molecule and re-adjust them to create a ballsack! Call me when the bun on your head isn't so tight, so I can have a real conversation with you." Rick says.

"Oh, you want to know one thing you have to fucking apologize for? Mother fucker, I have at least TEN! How about the time you left for a week without notice when we just had a newborn baby? How about the time where I spent a month looking for you because I was so fucking worried that my HUSBAND was gone and I didn't know where. How about the fact that after a month of searching for you, I come home to you and my fucking sister NAKED on MY BEDSHEETS?! DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING GO ON, RICK?! CAUSE WE CAN GO THE FUCK ON, YOU CUNT!"   
Cassidy's eye was twitching with rage and her face heated up red.

"Oh fuck you for bringing that up! I said that was a mistake! I WAS VULNERABLE-" Rick's arms flail to the side.

"YOU DON'T GET TO BE VULNERABLE! YOU LACK THE FUCKING CAPACITY OF VAULNERBILITY!" Cassidy pokes Rick's chest slightly pushing him.

"G-Guys?" Morty interrupts trying to stop the heat from the argument, "U-Uh I think we should take a break and think a-about how you both made mistakes in the past and now y-your here!" Both Cassidy and Rick looked at Rick with a bored expression and then continued to argue off.

"You're one to talk anyway, you take these fake ass pills that do jack shit! W-W-What are you gonna do when the drugs don't work? Huh, Cass? At least I'm aware that I have a problem, I'm brutally honest and everyone loves me for that and no one appreciates that type of person you are!" Rick looks back at Cassidy opening the center council grabbing an empty pill bottle shaking it vigorously in front of her face. She grabbed the bottle and threw it to the side by Morty who dodged it on time.

"I don't know how you can expect anyone else to love you when you so CLEARLY hate yourself, Rick. Your damage isn't interesting and you're unworthy of love and even if no one appreciates me? It's important I don't stop being a good person and try to better myself and others. If you think that's not important, that's on you, but you already know that the world is full of idiots that don't understand what's important. So you know what? Fluorine, Uranium, Carbon, Potassium, Yttrium, Oxygen, Uranium! Figure that shit out, you Bill Nye mother fucker! Get the fuck out of my car!" Cassidy screams. Rick then opens the hatch and jumps out of the car slamming it and walks to the nearest rock to cool down. Cassidy sighs and lays back on her seat. She was trying to hold back tears as best she could but a few fell down to her cheek.

"Computer: Play Bizarre Love Triangle by New Order on repeat," she says, wiping her tears and grabbing her flask to take a drink as the song begins to play.  
"Grandma Cassy? I'm sorry. Rick still loves you-" Morty began trying to comfort his grandmother.

"Morty, you don't know anything about love. You obsess over a girl who you know damn well you don't have a chance with." She says looking up at the now orange sky not moving.

"Y-You mean Jessica?"

"Yeah whatever the fuck her name is- Look, you should stop imagining fake scenarios and hurting your own feelings. I'm gonna analyze you now-" She goes and looks at her grandson, " Brace yourself, cause it's gonna be sad, Very sad. Trying to be the good guy really doesn't help anyone. All it does is send you to go search the multiverse for the man you thought was gonna be your life partner. You never knew what you lost until the one person you thought was going to stick by you- who vowed to stick by you, leaves you. then you go to search for him, you look all over the universe until you come to the conclusion that you don't need him. So you go back to see the man that claims to be your husband with another woman called, your sister. And then you grow up. You sign divorce paper, you outgrow love. It's a chemical reaction, yeah but you're still human, Morty. And not even the smartest person ever in the history of ever is safe from it. You go into the cold universe drowning yourself in the drugs, booze, and sex to forget it. In this terrifying universe, Morty. Just take idiots like your grandpa over there to make it easy to ruin it." She turns back to the front and takes a deep sigh. Morty had no words but his infamous Awe Jeez escaped from his mouth.

" S-So... what exactly drew you to him?" Morty finally asks.

Cassidy shrugs then puts her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "When you look at someone through a rose-colored glass, all the red flags just look like flags. One partner shouldn't be more in love than the other. Computer: Turn off music" she says as the music shuts off. She opens the hatch and stands up looking at a buzzed Rick sitting on a rock looking away.

"Hey Rick, Look at me!" she yells. He does so and turns to her. "Bitch." He then scowls at her.

"Get in the car. We're headed back." She sits back down and Rick walks in and the car closes the hatch.

"Once we get to the house, I'm gonna pack up and leave, Rick." Cassidy states. Rick doesn't flinch or move but keeps the same bored expression he always has while looking forward.

"Do what you gotta do." Is all he said. Cassidy, internally hurt, looked t Rick with furred eyes. Morty looked at Rick then back at Cassidy. She closed her eyes and huffed and began pressing some buttons and a blue portal showed up. She drives into the portal and parks onto the driveway. Rick opens the hatch and he and Cassidy get out of the car, leaving Morty last to get out and close the hatch. Rick and Cassidy stopped in front of the garage to see it was a complete mess.

"What the-" Rick says looking at all of his things everywhere. Cassidy walked into the house to see the same to the entire house. It all showed a sign of a struggle of some sort.

"Beth? Summer?" Cassidy yells with no one answering her back. "Rick?!" Cassidy says walking back to the garage looking worried. Rick held up a chip like a USB drive showing it to Cassidy. She looked puzzled.

"Guys? W-What's happening?!" Morty asks. Rick brings out a little device and puts the chip in showing a gromflomite soldier hologram.

'Cassidy Ramos and Rick Sanchez of dimension C-137. We have your daughter, granddaughter, and man-baby...'


	8. The Sanchez’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> -Language  
> \- Slight Gore  
> -And more sad stuff (I know, I'm sorry but its good chapter. Trust me)

"Shit" Rick says as he puts his fingers to his temple. Cassidy's mouth gapes open and eyes grow wide.

"Oh my god, Rick! Oh my god, Rick!" Cassidy states to pace back and forth her hands shaky and her shoes clacking on the cement ground. Morty walks over to Cassidy to try to calm her down.

'The federation is willing to release them if you are willing to turn yourselves in and give back what was taken from federation walls. You have 48 human hours to respond or the Smith family will be terminated due to holding two fugitives of the galaxy. We hope to hear from you soon.'

The hologram logs off and Rick sets down the device and leans over the workbench using his left hand to rub the bridge of his nose. He stops and turns over to Cassidy who was slowly breathing and calming down while Morty was rubbing her back.

"Cassidy," Rick walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders to get eye level. Cassidy bit her lips and was shaking due to her anxiety. Her pills have become obsolete. Rick stared at her for a little bit, just looking at her features before shrugging it off. Even when she was stressed she was pretty. "T-They uh... They said 'Give back what was taken'. Cassidy, what did you take?" Rick says sternly but not harsh because he didn't want to stress her. Cassidy sniffles and cleans her eyes with her sleeves.

"Rick it's my f-fault. Beth, Summer I-'' She begins to stammer off with new tears producing from her eyes.

Rick sighed- "Cassy, baby, what did you take?!" Rick says his voice a bit louder while trying to calm her down. He grabbed her smooth face and rubs her face with his thumb. Her breathing calmed down. Cassidy sniffles and cleans her eyes again before walking to the laptop on the desk and typing away. Rick walked over to her and along with Morty. A little hatch opened from the side of the washing machine with a glowing like boob sack orb. Cassidy then walks towards the machine and crouches down and grabs it. Rick's eyes grew looking at the Galaxy gem then back at Cassidy.

"Cassidy... Is that-"

"The day I crashed here was the day I had stolen the gem. Rick, I didn't know they would find me. I mean come on, they're bureaucrats! They're fucking idiots, I-I don't want Beth or Summer to get hurt. I just... I can finally make it!" Cassidy says holding the gem close to her. Rick frowns and looks at the gem then back at her.  
"Cassidy, you're returning that fucking gem and we're getting Beth, Summer, and I guess Jerry home." Rick walks towards her car to grab the guns that were collected earlier the day from Cassidy's car and puts them in his car.

"Rick, I can't give up this gem. I-I worked so hard! I finally got everything I need to make the time device! I-I've got the tymefluid! A-And the Flux Capacitor and with this, it's gonna be possible now!" Cassidy puts the gem aside and walks over to Rick.

"It's our daughter, Cassidy! It's fucking Beth! Your gonna risk something that you and I both know won't work over your fucking daughter?! I mean jeez, I'm an asshole but you? Christ, I expected more from you little miss 'glass half full '" Rick puts the last of the guns in the car and closes the trunk. "Come on Morty, we gotta go. You coming with or do I have to drag your ass?" Rick says while cocking a brow opening his door. Cassidy sighs and grabs the gem and walks over to the passenger side. All her hard work just came back to nothing.

~

Beth, Summer, and Jerry are in the cell of the galactic prison, and Jerry looks out the window of the door trying to call for help, and Summer is playing on her phone. Beth sat on the only bed laying against the wall and staring straight off into space.  
"HELLO? CAN ANYONE HERE US? Ugh, this is ridiculous, Beth. This has Rick written all over it!" Jerry walks over to Beth and sits down next to her. Beth sighs and looks at Jerry who is still complaining about Rick and how he is a bad influence on the family. Beth managed to tune him out and patiently waited for her father to come and rescue her, Summer, and unfortunately Jerry.

"Beth, are you even listening? Hello, earth to Beth!" Jerry sways his hand in front of Beth's face causing her to break her intense staring contest with no one. Just then, a soldier opens the door and everyone's attention is drawn over to it.

"Beth Smith? Please come with us," he says, making way for Beth to past through. She gets up and looks back one last time at her daughter and Jerry and gives them a reassuring smile before they shut the door in her face. She was taken to a large room with a chair in the center and straps on the chair. The soldier pointed to the seat, so she took it. They strapped her on the chair and left the room. General Glorbain walks in full-on uniform.

"Mrs. Smith. Good to put a face to the name." He says walking up the seat. Beth squinted her eyes a little looking at the alien, He looked familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on where she knew him from. She shook the thought away.

"Beth, do you know why you're here?" He stops in front of her arms crossed.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with my father? I mean, this kinda is his thing ya know-" She looks around then at the general. He chuckled slightly. Beth raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what exactly I said that was funny? I mean, I don't know much but he is literally the only person I know who is capable of getting us in trouble with the galactic federation so unless you're trying to say something-"

"What do you know about your mother Beth?" Glrobaine begins to put his hands behind his back and strut around Beth's chair. Beth was taken back by the comment and looked at the forward.

"M-My mother passed away when Summer was 3 years old. Morty wasn't even a thought... What the hell is this?!" Beth was getting upset at this point and was trying to fight the restraints on her wrists and ankles. Glorbain now pacing behind goes to the front of her.

"Did you know about her home life? Her family perhaps? Her sister to be exact...?" Glorbain had a smirk on his face.

"Uh n-no... Whatever the hell you're trying to say, just say it!" Beth spats out.  
"Fine." He goes to the door to grab a chair and sets it down in front of Beth. He sits down with his knee and arms crossed leaning back. His poster remained calm and his face stern, unlike Beth whose brows were furrowed and face angered and confused.

"Your mother, well the woman you thought was your mother isn't who she was. Let's say 'hypothetically' speaking, she had a sister. That sister happens to be very smart. EXTREMELY smart. She was so smart that she decided to leave the planet. Better yet, how about the GALAXY. She kept in contact with your 'Mother' of course. The two were inseparable." He got up from the chair and went behind it putting his hands on the back of it leaning on it. Beth's angered/confused face became just confused...And to be honest slightly scared.

"So, the very smart sister left. rebelled against the federation, dated a lot of people- she had no preference on gender and such- but then she met this man. Very smart too, and a bit of a jackass in my personal opinion. They fell in love, rebelled against the federation together, then got married, had a daughter. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

" ... I-I uh." Beth stammered and squirmed a little bit. " What are you saying? That Diane Sanchez isn't my mother?"

"She's your mother in a sense of raising you. Biologically speaking though-" He tsked, shrugged his shoulders, and leaned in putting his hands on his knees "That's only the half of it. Now my story-"

"I don't want to hear the rest of your stupid ass story, just get the fucking point asshole!" Beth is now squirming to beat Glorbaine.

"God, you're just like your mother. Cassidy always had a temper" He smirked and crossed his arms.

~

"Rick, please just think about this for a second. Why can't we just keep the gem and rescue them? I-Its a win-win scenario! " Cassidy says holding the gem close to her.  
"Cassidy shut the fuck up about the stupid ass gem already. We're giving it back. Morty, what's the time estimate for this hack ass place." Rick grabs his flask and drinks it.

"A-About 1 minute. R-Rick maybe we should hear C-Cassidy out, ya know? I-I mean this is her life's work? I-Its like you w-w-with the portal gun, y-ya know?"

"Morty, y-you little shit stain, have no idea the capability of the Galaxy gem. So mind your damn business and focus on being quiet and saving your fucking dumb ass dad and your mother and sis-*burps*ister. Besides you have no idea the capability of the value of things, you take dick pics and save them hoping Jessica would text you to the point where you can use them." Rick grunts then burbs.

"Never understood the obsession with sending dick pics. Have any women in the history of bad camera phones ever said-" She began to use a higher pitch tone and pretended to have long hair, "'Like sorry, bestie, the random dude on Facebook just DMed me a blurry, badly lit image of what looks like an elongated, deformed mushroom with a radiation defect, and I can't contain myself! I have drop whatever the fuck I'm doing, figure out where this paragon of human virtue and romance lives, and intact his 13-year-old fantasies?' God your culture makes me fucking sick." Cassidy huffs out before taking a deep breath and a pause. She looks at her grandson who was kinda embarrassed and looking down with a red face and a smirking yet slightly turned on Rick.

"S-Sorry Morty...Heh," Cassidy says looking forward awkwardly.

"Goddamn, Cassy," He chuckles, grabbing her thigh and rubbing it. She smirks giving him a side glance and he does the same. She turns over to him and rub his chin hitting her bottom lip. Morty grossed out in the back makes a vomit noise. Rick then pulls up to the fed prison to land in the garage. Two soldiers pull their guns up as Rick gets out of the car.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE-" Just as Rick shot the guards with the same bored expression he always has. Everyone gets out of the car and Rick goes to the trunk.  
"Okay, here's the plan" Rick opens the trunk and grabs a belt with ammo and grenades. "It's an in and out adventure. We get Beth, Summer, and Jerry and Cassy you're putting the gem back where it belongs. Morty is gonna go with me, Cassidy this is your solo mission. We meet back here and we leave on the ship. These-" He hands everyone little Bluetooth pieces for Morty and Cassidy. " -Are small Bluetooth communication devices. The three of us will be able to communicate that way. Remember, we meet here. Got that?" Rick looks at Cassidy who is looking at the gem then at Rick. She nods hesitantly and so does Morty.

"Great. W-We'll see you in a bit, m'kay?" Rick says. He kisses her cheek and ran off with Morty. Cassidy rubs her cheek and smiles. She was by herself as she looked down at the gem. She sighed then proceeded on.

~

"I-I'm sorry... Did you just say, Cassidy? My father's friend-" Beth said. Globaine snickers.

"You mean father's ex-wife. Beth, Cassidy Ramos is your biological mother. She left you with Diane, her sister. I thought you should know what you're dealing with. Now, the point of taking you and your family into custody was because Cassidy stole something worth great value to the galaxy. It's a gem that can control everything in what you call the milky way galaxy. Gravitational pull, Atoms, you name it. She is trying to harness the most important power, the ability to travel through time. She has been trying to harness this ability since she started her life out in space. To keep your solar system safe, we need to get that gem back. The best to do it, take her daughter away. " Beth had tears in her eyes and looked down to the ground below. A gromflomite soldier knocks and walks in the room.

"S-Sir, there's been a security breach. Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, and Cassidy Ramos are in the facility." He says timidly. Glorbaine smiled evilly, then looked at a weeping Beth.

"Perfect. Makes sure she is sent over here. Maybe she can have some bonding time with her daughter." The soldier nods then exits the room.

~

Cassidy roams the halls of the federation trying to find the chamber source for the gem. Still upset about the fact that she has to give the gem up, she sighs walking the empty halls.

"Cassy?" Rick says in her earpiece.

"Yeah, Ricky I hear you."

"So we found the cell they kept them in" Cassidy sighs in relief.

"Oh thank god. Are Summer and Beth okay?!"

"Yeah about that-"

"Rick? What's wrong?" Cassidy stopped walking and paused for a moment.

"They took Beth into a different room. I would get her but I'm too far and you're literally around the corner from her from what I see in my tracking device." Cassidy sighs and nods.

"I'll get her and take the gem back."

"Good. It's down the hall around the corner at the end to the left. It's guarded by two of those bastards. Be careful, wouldn't want anything bad happening to that nice piece of ass-" Cassidy rolls her eyes before tapping the off button on her device cutting him off.

"Asshole" she mumbles before a small smile develops on her face. She puts the gem in her lab coat's inner pocket. It was the size of an iPhone S so it fits well in her pocket. She waited by the corner trying to think of a quick plan to get through to Beth. She couldn't help but listen to what they were saying:

"Hey, Steve?"

Steve sighs "Yeah Carl?"

"Do ants have dicks?"

"What the fuck- Really Carl?!"

"Come on! I'm serious!"

Steve sighs once again "No Carl... Cause they'd be uncles." Cassidy snickers at the two bickering. It was pretty funny after all. The guards stop and load their weapons. Cassidy groans, grabbing her gun and preparing it. She comes out and shoots both of them on spot making them fall with black goo everywhere. Carl, still struggling to be alive, takes his last few dying breaths. Cassidy walks over to him towering him.

"Hey for what it's worth, I liked your joke. Sorry I have to kill you. Kinda rescuing my daughter." She shrugs.

"Hey man, t-totally get it. I appreciate you liking my joke." Carl said while he was coughing up blood. She gave a small smile before taking him out of his misery. She grabbed his access key from Steve and unlocked the door. She sighed, readied her gun before kicking the door, and faced it at Glorbain.

"Cassidy! What a pleasant surprise!" He says with arms wide open. Cassidy looks at his eyes wide open.

"S-Surg...? Surg Glorbaine? Holy Shit!" Cassidy put her gun down. Beth's eyes grew wide.

"Surg? I knew it! I knew you looked familiar! The guy from Zurgs battle of the bands!" Beth screamed. Cassidy put her gun back up aiming it at Surg. He rolled his eyes and walked towards Cassidy. Cassidy stood her ground still aiming at Surg.

"It's good to see you've aged well. Still have that gorgeous figure. Bless your heart-" He goes close to her face until she pressed the gun on his stomach. He looked down and smirked then back at her.

"Get the fuck away from me and let her go, asshat" Cassidy spats.

"God moments like these make me love you a little bit more every day," Surg says with a toothy grin. He walks over to Beth and turns her chair around to face Beth. He takes a gun out and points it to Beth's head. "Well Beth, looks like mommy came back after all, huh? How sweet." Beth looked at Cassidy with fear in her eyes.

"Surg please, s-she's my daughter. I-I'm here to give back the gem, okay? J-Just leaves her alone" Cassidy puts her gun down and looks at Beth. Beth began to develop tears in her eyes and gave a small smile at Cassidy as she did the same.

"Fine... I'll let her go. I'll let your entire family go... If you stand beside me. All your charges will be dropped. You'll get off scot-free. Just return the gem, stay with me, and everyone will be fine. We won't bother the Smiths again."

"And Rick. I want you to leave Rick Sanchez alone. When you say everyone, I mean Everyone. Morty, Summer, Beth, and Rick..." She stopped talking after. Surg cocked an eyebrow and looked at Beth then back at Cassidy.

"Um... Aren't you forgetting someone?" Surg says. Cassidy nods. Beth squinted at Cassidy who was looking anywhere but at Beth and began to whistle a tune and make noises from her mouth.

"Cassidy! Really?!" Beth shouts, giving her a look. Cassidy groans loudly looking up.  
"OKAY OKAY OKAY...And Jerry too I guess. God Beth I mean really he's a fucking man-baby. Your marriage is literally hanging by a thread."

"Oh like you're one to talk, divorced from my dad's party of one!" Beth rolls her eyes pointing at Cassidy.

"Ugh, PAH-LEASE! Your father is a dirty little asshole left for a week and when I go off to search for his ass he cheats on me with my sister! He ain't no saint, darling-" Cassidy crossed her arms with her gun in hand and rolled her eyes.

"Oh so making your sister raise your kid, better? My life was a fucking lie! At least Dad came back to make up for lost time! You had to crash here and cause all this bullshit for us-"

"ALRIGHT!" Surg yells startling the two women looking at him, "God- like mother like goddamn daughter. Okay fine everyone, even Sanchez, will be left alone... So do we have a deal?" Surg says looking at Cassidy. Cassidy looks at Beth once more.

"Cassidy, you don't have to do this-"

"Can I talk with my daughter, please?" Cassidy says annoyed looking at Surg. Surg nods but stays in his same position.

"Alone?!" Cassidy says in the same annoyed tone motioning her gun at Beth and her. Surg rolls his eyes and walks out the door. Cassidy puts her gun down and looks at Beth.

"S-Surprise? Heh," She chuckles rubbing the back of her neck. Beth rolls her eyes. Cassidy walks over to Beth to undo her restraints.

"So... Mom huh?" Beth chuckles. Cassidy grins, taking off the last of her restraints. Beth rubs her wrist due to her pain. Cassidy says crouched down looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, I mean where else do you get these good looks and brains from? Rick ain't all that." Cassidy chuckles and so does Beth, "Beth, I'm sorry-"

"Cassidy you don't have to do this-"

"Beth sweetie-" she puts her hand on her face. Beth begins to tear up for the millionth time. Cassidy uses her thumbs to wipe Beth's tears.

"Hey, it's the least I could do cause'' She shrugs and smirks " ya know, abandoned you? Gosh, Diane did such a good job with you. You know, your name came from Diane's middle name." Tears start to form in Cassidy's eyes. "J-Just uh..." She clears her throat, "t-take care of Rick for me? He’s an ass, but he means well. He can be a big softy sometimes." They both smiled and hugged each other.

"God I've wanted to do this shit for so long." She says tears in her eyes. She broke the hug and put her hands on her shoulders facing her.

" I uh- I need you to make sure Rick doesn't know this and I have a go. Just promise me to watch out for him. Please, Beth?" Beth nods.

"Okay, Mom"

~

"Fuck where are they?! It's been too goddamn long" Rick starts to pace back and forth. Jerry was in the car shaking from his "traumatic" experience, Summer was leaning on the car typing away on her phone not caring about anyone or anything, Morty was watching how stressed his grandfather was.

"R-Rick she'll be here. They both will!" Morty says, trying to stop Rick.

"Morty, s-she turned off the earbud, I can't contact her and I can't locate her with the tracking device-" Just then Beth walks through the door. Her eyes were puffy from the crying.

"M-Mom... where Cassidy?" Morty steps up. Everyone looks at Beth.

"S-She uh-" her voice cracked and was looking up avoiding to cry once more. Rick ran up to Beth putting her arms on Beth's soldiers. "Beth w-where's Cassy?" Rick's voice was breaking a little. Beth tears started forming.

"Dad I'm so sorry-"

"Fuuucckk" Rick walked away with his hands in his face looking up. Summer was mortified and started tearing up. Morty was just expressionless but he was hurt deep down. Jerry couldn't really care. He was in the car minding his own business. Beth walked over to Rick who was by himself hands over his face. Beth put a hand over Rick's shoulder.

"Dad, she told me to give you this." Beth leans into her pocket and gives him her necklace of the Celtic triangle necklace she always wore. "I'm sorry dad."

"Yeah... me too." Rick sighed and walked to the car. "Get in the fucking car" He pulls his flask out and takes a sip from his flask.

_**A/N: Hi! Okay, first Author's note... How does this work again? Nah, I'm kidding. This chapter is pretty long but I figured long chapters are the best chapters, especially I'm not a fan of the whole "Part 2,3,4, etc." unless needed for the story so... yeah. I hope you enjoy it and more soon! And maybe even start doing A/N at the end of the chapters? I'll test it out :)** _

_**All the best,** _

**-Leoh <3**


	9. I Swear to God, I’m Not Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:

Cassidy's P.O.V~

It's been 3 months since I left and faked my death. It's been 3 months since I've seen my daughter. It's been 3months since I've seen my grandchildren. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's been 3 months since I've seen stupid ass annoying Jerry. The worse thing is, it's been 3 months since I've seen Rick. Staying with Surg has been annoying for the most part. I have to wear this wanna be princess Leia bikini thing on. He says, ' It's customary on his planet for the women to wear these outfits.' I only agreed cause It made my already bomb ass figure, even more bomb. It's been all so dumb. Good thing I'm an alcoholic, right?

I'm at the bar, surprised? Drinking whatever alcoholic drink this is. I am relatively drunk as it is. The blonde in my hair is fading into red, which is weird cause I'm naturally blonde but I look good as a redhead. So like I said, I'm at the bar. Sitting in the Leia suit, by myself. It's quiet but peaceful and depressing. Nothing I've never faced. Looking face forward, not caring what's behind me, I look at my glass and swish it around for no reason, maybe just for dramatic effect. I hear footsteps behind me, and my face stays in the same bored expression it was before.

"You look nice. Your hair is growing, really well. Red looks good on you." He strokes my hair. I grew past my shoulders to the middle of my back. God, I want to cut my hair, so bad. I shrug his hand off of my hair.

"Yeah well, I name t-to please." I slur out as I lift my glass up and take a sip. Surg smirked. I don't think I've ever told you how Surg looked now. In human years, he's 65. Still a Red Alien, of course. He is still amazingly in shape. He fits well into his generals uniform, my god he looks way too well to be 65 years old. His hair is cut nicely, you can see on the sides his grey hairs. You can tell he has aged, but remarkably well. Fuck his planet and their amazing aging process. He has a thin, little mustache above his lips like a french guy. I don't want to admit it but I find it slightly cute.

"You know, I never understood why you were such an alcoholic." Surg smirks as he reaches over the bar to grab himself a glass and a bottle of alcoholic beverage. He pours himself and refills Cassidy's glass to set in between them both. I sighed and grabbed the bottle to pour into my glass.

"Alcohol is a l-lube that I use to slide through l-life." I put the bottle down and grab my cup. " I drink because reality sucks. N-No matter how smart you are, eventually, reality will defeat you."

"Getting deep, are we? Well, Cassy, you know my intentions were pure when I asked you to stay with me?" He says, grabbing his glass, swishing it around. "I've changed a lot since we were younger-"

"Oh f-fuck off, Surg. People can't change. Y- *burp*your existence is annoying me, so go enslave a planet and turn everyone into b-bureaucratic hacks or something." I say waving my hand away and downing my drink then grabbing the bottle and sipping it. Surg scoffs with a smirk and sips his drink.

"People can change, but they choose not to because it's easier. I took the work and here I am-" He waves his arms around the empty room, "One of the highest rank generals of the galactic government. Of course, I'm not a Groomaflite, but what I don't makeup with is the race I make up with hard work. I work to make all of the multiverses safe from danger and threats... Unlike Sanchez-"

"Don't talk about Rick like that!" I face him with furrowed eyebrows and poke his oddly muscular chest. I poke it again because I haven't had sex in a while and he is oddly muscular but I get back to the speech at hand, "Y-Your all butthurt about that night when we were younger and I broke up with you for s-*burp*-sleeping with that slut. Which, by the way, thank you for that cause then I wouldn't have met with Rick." I gruffed drinking from the bottle and burping loudly, "O-Only reason why I f-fucking agreed to stay was to protect my daughter and my family. Especially Ricky."

"Explain to me something. The time we were together and the time I've known you, You've cared about nothing at all. You have a strong nihilistic belief system about the universe, especially since you've traveled through it since you were 18. Why care about Beth, Rick, everyone in that family? Why protect them from the small-mindedness that will eventually close over the rest of the family turning them into sleepwalking universe meat?" I sigh, putting my hair behind my ear and my fingers to the bridge of my nose. I turn to him and cross my legs.

"I-I don't know. I don't know how much I say nothing else matters, but it matters to me that the family is enlightened and awake? I do know that I've always loved Beth. S-She's my daughter Surg, like... Fuck y-ya know?" I sip from the bottle once more feeling the warm liquid goes down my throat. "I should've fought for her, but I let the fucking stupid child protective services take her and a-accuse me of being mentally unstable to take care of her. Fucking Diane ruined so goddamn much for me. It's hard to believe we shared the same fucking womb." I face forward again and go back to my same bored expression.

"Well at least you share something in common-" Surg chuckles and sips his drink. I turn to him giving him a cocked brow and a stern face. "S-Sorry. Not what I meant. Look, you constantly struggle for self-improvement, and Diane, from the 'fond' memories of her, always seemed put together. The fact that she did that to her own sister, and slept with her husband? It breaks all of what you girls call the 'girl code'" He says putting air quotes around girl code.

"Are you kidding?" I laugh out loud slapping the bar table, "Y-You're no better, Romeo. Shall I re-*burp*emind you how we separated in the first place?-"  
"Cassy, It wasn't how it looked." I cock an eyebrow and turned my body to him. My legs still crossed and my arms crossed.

"Alright, General. Enlighten me. I'm all ears to hear a 43-year-old story about how you didn't screw up our already rocky relationship. Leave no detail out, mister." I smirk. He smiles and turns to face me.

"Well, as you already know my parents didn't like you. Considering the fact that you were human and not a Snurgie lineage at all... And you didn't help much being drunk and creating a stampede of smloogle floofs at my cousin's bonding ceremony." He smirks cocking a brow drinking his drink. I chuckle remembering the destruction I had caused and then the hangover after the next day.

"Well, If I had WANTED to be sober, I wouldn't have gotten drunk. Plus that 'ceremony'? Was b-bland af anyway. I made it 100 times better!" I say bringing the half-empty bottle to my lips once more. Surg rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smirk.

"Anyway, before we had met, my father had arranged marriage for me so I could have both our family's wealth combined. Being the rebellious young adult I was, I dated a human. Which at first they thought was a 'stick it' to him, but in reality, I was hopelessly in love with you. So Katrina, the slut you had mentioned before was the bride set to be for me and was told to seduce me. So, she put herself on me and I said no cause that same night, I was gonna ask you to..." Surg sighed and chuckled slightly. "I-I was gonna ask you to be my wife." He awkwardly sipped his drink and didn't make eye contact at all but stood forward.

"Shit" was all I said and turned forward as well. I mean he could be lying to me. Looking at his face, I couldn't tell if he was or wasn't. I caress the bottle a little holding it close to me.

"So... when I walked in on you both? Her pulling your pants down, you already shirtless-"

"She did that and I mean I should've done more, but I had no intention of doing anything with her. 45 years later, after searching for you to maybe get that love back with you. I hated Rick." He slammed his wrist down on the bar that made me flinch slightly holding the bottle against my body. " I resented that bastard, all these years. He never deserved you, Cassidy." Surg says scruffing his neat hair.

"I wish I could turn back time. Fix everything, but everything repeats over and over again, no one learns anything because no one lives long enough to see the pattern." A tear rolled down my eye as I held the bottle against my chest rubbing it with my thumb. "You can't change the past, but you can still screw up the future." I turn to Surg and he looks back at me.

"I'm gonna help you make the time device. We'll get the equipment you need, get you a workspace. Whatever you need, I'll get it for you." He got up from his char and drank the last of his drink. He walked over and grabbed Cassidy's head and gently kissed her head. "I love you, Cassidy Dorthy Ramos. More than Rick Sanchez ever could, I guess." He ran away with the heels of his shoes, clacking the floor slowly fading away.

It's been 45 years since I've seen Surg Glorbain. We were together for a year. I accused him of cheating on me, which ended our relationship. The story I had told the family, that he was a horrible person, that he was dumb and inconsiderate of my feelings wasn't all that true, he was actually very sweet to me and treated me right and was very intelligent. He had more heart and cared which was weird for me, he was more human than me most of the time. I loved him. I've only loved two men. Surg Glorbain and Rick Sanchez. I turned around and ran up to Surg grabbing his arm.

"Surg wait-" He turns around to look at me. His tie was already loose around his neck and his well-combed hair slightly messy. He was about the same height as Rick so I had to look up at him. I couldn't really say anything because for once my smart-ass mouth couldn't do anything. I didn't know what I was doing so I put my hands on his face. He put his hand on mine and looked at me.

"I-I think I'm drunk enough to not know what I'm doing right now but, I-I don't care?" I rub my thumb across his cheek. He uses his other arm to grab my waist and pull me closer to him. I bite my bottom lip, I mean I feel like I'm in my 20's again doing this sappy romantic crap. I look down at his soft lips then right back at his dark eyes. I take a long gulp and my hand starts to shake. He grips my hand a little tighter to reassure me to not be so nervous. For once, I felt a sense of security. Something I never got with Rick.

"Surg I-" I was caught off by the pressing of soft lips against mine. My eyes grew wide but slowly closed as I melted in the kiss putting my arms around his neck pulling him in. There were two men that I have fallen in love with in my 65 years of living. Their names: Surg Glorbain, head general to the galactic federation, and Rick Sanchez, smartest man in the multiverses/ex-husband/ and father of my daughter.

~

"Dad?" Beth walks in the garage to see a working Rick on his bench fiddling with another contraption. He grunted acknowledging her existence but continues to work. Beth closes the door to the garage and walks closer to her father leaning on the side of him watching him work so diligently.

"W-We need to talk." She says, still looking at the contraption, not bothering to look to her father's eyes. She fiddled with her hands nervous to speak about the topic she would bring up.

"Hand me a Phillips head screwdriver." He had his famous bored expression putting his hand out waiting for the tool to be placed as he continued to work with the object with the other hand. Beth sighed and went to the shelf looking for the screwdriver facing away from him.

"Dad, you know I love you and I want the best for you and I want you to know that I was looking out for you and for the family and-"

"Beth. The screwdriver." Rick says in the same monotone stopping her with her rambling. She took a deep breath and grabbed the tool and turned around.

"Dad I know Diane isn't my mother." Rick stopped working and tensed up. Beth began to sweat nervously and gulped, afraid to hear from what her father would say.

"D-Dad? Say something? A-Anything?"

"When did she tell you." Rick ran his hand through his hair and turned to look at Beth. He looked like he hadn't slept, the smell of alcohol was stronger now that he was facing Beth, and he was dirty. He'd been a wreck at the supposed death of Cassidy. He didn't like to admit it, but her death was killing him. His last words to her we're about her ass, her ass?! The device he was making that he had been working on for three months was to create a perfect hologram of her from her mannerisms to her sassy remarks just it's he could maybe get a proper goodbye, to hold her, kiss her. Of course, he wasn't gonna admit it to anyone. It was a bit of self-torture for him. Because he somehow blamed himself for her death.

"Before she died- By the way, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Beth walked forward gaining some confidence from literally nowhere. "You cheat on her with her sister? Did it hurt enough to leave me for 20 years and cheat on the one woman who actually tolerated you enough to have a fucking child with?"

"Beth I get the fact that you're getting all hormonal on me, but Cassidy and I were already on a rocky path. We wanted different things in life and being the fact that we're both alcoholics didn't really help the equation. Yes, I cheated on her with Diane. Do I regret it? Every fucking day. Another thing to add on the Big Rick Sanchez list of mistakes. I loved her, Beth. I was young, scared of commitment, and drunk. She left for a fucking month to look for my dumb ass! I play the image of her horrified face when she fucking walked in on me with Diane! I regret it, all of it. Now, if you're done bringing up the past with your mother I'd like to continue to do what I was doing and not be bothered by your dumb human emotions and your obsession with nostalgia!" He turns to his desk and continues to work. Beth sighs angered at her father's response and walks towards the door but stop when Rick continues on.

"-And by the way, Summer and Morty knew before you, so way to go on figuring it out. I mean, how can you have not noticed? You looked just like her. You're mother maybe be smarter than me, but her dumb emotional side takes over. It's unfortunate to see you have that of her, Elizabeth" He says her name sarcastically and goes to grab a drink of his flask and burps before he continues to work. Beth scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Can't believe she faked her death for you," Beth mumbled, opening the door before Rick ran over closing it.

"I'M SORRY, WHAT?!" His eye twitched looking down at his daughter. Beth's eyes were full of fear from her father's sudden outburst of anger her lip quivered.

"Y-You weren't supposed to hear that-"

"But I did! Beth, is Cassidy alive or not?" Rick grabbed her shoulders and his face was still stern and his voice was angry.

"...Y-Yes. But Dad, she did it to protect us from Surg-"

"SURG?!" Rick's voice grew and his eye twitched "HER EX-BOYFRIEND?!"

"A-And the head general of the Galactic Federation..."

"GODDAMN IT!" He swore and cleared out all of the items from his workbench. He leaned over the bench huffing and puffing till he pushed his hair back to its fixed spikey state. He took a deep breath and went over to the lock panel to unlock all of the weapons. Beth, confused, looked over to her father. He grabbed his flask and drank from it again and burped loudly, keeping his same bored expression.

"Go get Morty and Summer. I'll take Jerry to Jerryboree." He put his flask back and put his hands in his lab coat pockets and kept his face forward.

"F-For what, Dad?" Beth walks towards her father and grabs his shoulder. He turns to her with the same bored expression.

"We're getting your mother back" Beth smiled and walked out to round everyone up. Rick smirked watching his daughter walkout. He then turned to the guns and crossed his arms.

"I'm getting my wife back. I'm coming, Cassy."

**_WHAT UP MY GLIPGLOPS! So apparently I'm the queen of long chapters and cliffhangers? Yeah I know, I suck. But it makes for great writing! So yay? Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this bomb ass chapter as much as I have had writing it! Also, I know it seems weird that I changed Cassidy's hair from blonde to Red, but it'll make sense later, trust me. Till next time, my Lil Boopahs <3_ **

**-Leoh :)))**


	10. Flashback pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> \- Language

"Why don't you stay here for once?" Rick mumbles grabbing her arm as Cassidy gets out of the bed. They'd been seeing each other for a month, it was mostly her coming over to have a quicky and her leaving. Cassidy was definitely attracted to Rick but chose to not pursue anything. Besides, it's not like Rick wanted a relationship anyway? After Surg, she felt she had enough heartbreak and decided to just 'have fun'. It's safe, she doesn't have to be vulnerable ever again.  
She shrugs off Rick's hand from her arm and begins to get dressed, ignoring his question. Rick sits up turning on the lamp on his nightstand next to him then turns to watch her get ready. During Rick's younger days, he shared an apartment complex on planet D-99xi with Squanchy and BirdPerson. Cassidy lived the next planet over with Hima and Klorga. Cassidy kicked a leftover beer can trying to put her final boot on zipping it up. Her hair, now to her shoulders, was tucked behind her ear.

"Have you seen my purse?" She asked getting up and looking around. Rick sighed getting up to help her look.

"Ya know, y-you never answered my question?" He puts his boxers on and begins searching.

"Because I had no answer, Richard."

"Y-You know I hate being called that, you're not my mother."

"That's not what you said a few minutes ago?" She looked over and smirked at him. Rick chuckled walking over to her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her in as she put her arms around his neck. She played with his hair. It was soft and the blue color always piqued her interest.

"I'm just saying, it would be nice for you to m-maybe stay a while or something? I can cook you breakfast in the morning, we can go on a date-" Cassidy pulled away at the word date because it had to do with commitment in some way. She walked to the other corner of the room and grabbed her black purse and put it around her shoulder.

"I thought we agreed we aren't together?" She looked down, not daring to look at Rick who was confused.

"I-I mean yeah, but w-we like each other? S-so I figured, what's the big deal, ya know? We should start seeing each other. N-Not just naked, but like go and do couple things?" He stepped towards her, shrugging and giving a weak smile. "I mean, t-the sex is great not gonna lie but, I mean- and I can't believe I'm saying this- I WANT to date you. I like you a lot, Cassidy." Rick steps in front of her putting her chin up at him and then putting his hands on her shoulder. She moved both of his hands from her shoulders and continued to the door. She stopped at the doorknob and looked at him with a bored expression.

"I think we should stop- whatever this is. I'm just trying to have sex, Rick. Not get into a relationship. I like you, so if you're still down for strickly sex? You know my number. I'll see you around." She opens the door and closes it, not wanting to see Rick's reaction. She walks towards the living room to exit. BirdPerson and Squanchy were on the couch watching whatever television program was on.

"Cassidy, always a pleasure," BP said standing up from the couch.

"Cassidy! How's it squanching?!" Squanch said as he waved and continued to watch the program. Cassidy smiled giving them a soldier salute and continued off to the door. BP followed her to the door so he could lock the door after her.

"Cassidy, may I ask you something," BP said, stopping her at the door.

"Yeah, what ya got for me Pers?" She goes into her purse to grab a cigarette and lighter.

" Are you and Rick in any way in the process of becoming spirit mates, or in your human culture- 'dating'?" His face stays the same as Cassidy begins to cough from the surprise question. Squanchy looks back to see Cassidy coughing what seemed like 2 mins. After that, she stops and takes a deep breath and clears the tears from her eyes. She nods looking at Squanching reassuring her she was fine and he continues to watch his show. BP with the same face awaiting his answer.

"No BP, we're just having sex. That's it." She lights her cigarette and puts the lighter back in her purse and blows out the smoke. "I don't think Rick Sanchez and I will ever date." She chuckles walking towards the door opening it.

"May I ask why not?" He turns to her holding the door as she stands out from the apartment.

"My last relationship ended badly so I'm done with the dating all in all. Rick is just a good fuck, that's it. And besides Bird Person, you of all people should know he's not the type to be 'settled down', and neither am I."

"Well, if it were a different circumstance, I would agree with you on this. But I just say Rick has seemed to become quite fond of you this past month. You both have many similarities and the same opinions on various topics. In my people's tongue, we say, Gooba Nubba Dee Lard. This means, 'If the shoe fits, wear it'. It is a figure of speech meaning that you both should attempt to see each other in a romantic setting rather than just a sexual one."

"Not like we're not happy our boy is getting some squanch!" Squanch says in the background causing Cassidy to roll her eyes. She looks at Bird Person's expressionless face and nods.

"You're a good wingman, Bird Person. But I'm gonna have to trust my gut and take a hard pass. Relationships aren't my thing anymore. I'll see you around." Cassidy pats his shoulder and yells goodbye to Squanchy getting a "Squanch ya later!" from him. Letting her leave the dingy dirty complex.

~

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Hima says sitting on the couch looking at Cassidy who was messing with her guitar on a green bean bag across from her. Klorga was in the kitchen making some cupcakes for the girls.

"He was getting too needy! So I cut 'em off" She strums her guitar playing a G chord.

"HE WAS PERFECT FOR YOU! A smart ass, Intelligent, Hot, not to mention- HUMAN! Guuurrll what were you thinking!"

"I was thinking- 'hey, after Surg fucked you up, creating a year of relationship to go down the drain from some random slut from his dumb, boring-ass planet, why put yourself in a rebound relationship with a guy who YES is very much your type which means he knows what you want, but is also your type so that means he could mentally destroy you'-"

"I mean, he already destroyed your insides so...?" Hima smirks cocking an eyebrow. Cassidy rolls her eyes and Klorga grows red from embarrassment. "Don't lie to me, was the sex good? He's skinny ya know so his thingy could be...eh" Hima tilts her hand from side to side. Cassidy put her fingers to her temples and took a deep sigh.  
"God Hima, you can be fucking gross sometimes"

"I-I'm gross?! No, that Squanchy fucker was humping my goddamn leg when he laid eyes on me. It's as if he's never seen a female cat creature before, fuck" she sighed. Klorga came in with a water bottle for her, milk for Hima, and beef for Cassidy. Klorga was always the motherly type. The women on her planet were bread for being mothers at the right age of 23 so when Klorga was approaching that age, she fled her planet in hopes of one day creating a rebellion for her female people. Especially now more than ever, since the galactic feds took it over. She handed everyone their drinks and sat on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Maybe you should go on a blind date! Oh, those are so fun!" Klorga claps her hands very giddy like. Cassidy raised a brow while sipping her beer. She looks at Hima who shrugged agreeably. Cassidy hoped she would use that big mouth of hers to disagree with something like she always does. Cassidy moans out looking at the ceiling.

"Who would want to go on a date with a human fugitive anyway?! Klor, sweetie, I appreciate the thought but I am not going on a blind date. Don't you have your own love lives to worry about?"

"Uh, gurl, I don't know about you but I've been seeing someone so..." She sips her milk looking up, trying to act innocent. Klorga gasped and turned to Hima. Cassidy choked on beer and coughed violently putting the guitar to the side so that she could breathe properly.

"Who in the fuck is dating you?!" Cassidy said in between coughs. Hima smirked, licking her upper lip from her milk mustache, putting her glass down on the table.

"WELL, since you asked so nicely-" She said sarcastically putting her large golden curly hair into a messy bun, "It started as just drunk sex, but he kinda sorta made me giddy inside... NOW I DON"T NEED YOUR JUDGMENT-"

"It's Squanchy, isn't it," Klorga said with an annoyed face as she got up to check her cupcakes. Hima was surprised and got red. She huffed and folded her arms making a pouting face.

"Holy shit, seriously? What happened to you talking shit about him?" Cassidy sat up from her seat.

"He can be a horny little asshole, but I don't know he grew on me. Plus he turns into this hunky monster whenever he wants and it's soooooo hot" she fans her face as if she was seriously hot which caused Cassidy to roll her eyes and lean back in her chair with a beer bottle in her mouth like a baby bottle. Klorga came back with 6 cupcakes already frosted and ready to eat and placed them on the coffee table. She had made 6 so that everyone would have an equal amount. Each color-coded for everyone's favorite colors. Blue for her, yellow for Hima, and Green for Cassidy.

"So how bout you, Klor? Got a secret thing for Bird Person?" Cassidy gets up grabbing a cake and starts to lick the green frosting. Klorga blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"O-Oh well, he seems nice but on my planet, the women aren't allowed to like men outside our species. I-Its considered a cosmic sin? He is very attractive and wise though. His feathers are...nice" She smiled grabbing a blue frosted cupcake biting into it. Cassidy smiled a little and looked down at her cupcake.

"Okay fine, I'll go on a stupid blind date! All this mushy romance crap is gonna bite me in the ass sooner or later so I might a well get it over with!"

"OH YAY! I'll go make some calls!" Klorga said getting up and running to her room.

~

Cassidy was sitting at her table waiting for her date while scooting her dress down to her knees. Wearing a tight emerald green dress was Hima's idea but her makeup was done ever so nicely thanks to Klorga. She had no idea who she was meeting nor did she know how Klorga knew them. So she sipped her red wine and readjusted her dress again. An orange skin female with long red hair and a pantsuit walks into the room and looks around. She spots Cassidy and makes her way towards the table.

"H-Hi? Cassidy Ramos?" I'm Unity." Cassidy looked up at the nicely figured female alien standing in front of her.

"Yeah, t-that's me heh" She said, getting up hugging her awkwardly. They both sat down.

"So... I thought I would just say it now so there is no confusion. I'm a hive mind? So I kinda stole this body for t-tonight" They laugh awkwardly scratching the back of their neck.

"Oh, that's..Cool!? I-I mean I'm not picky if that's what you are thinking. On earth, I'm what they call Pansexual which means that sexual, romantic, or emotionally attracted to people regardless of their sex or gender identity. Pansexual people may refer to themselves as gender-blind, asserting that gender and sex are not determining factors in their romantic or sexual attraction to others-" she shrugged and sipped her wine. Unity gave a nervous smile, taking all of Cassidy's genius talk into her mind.

"Heh sorry, I'm kinda sorta brilliant according to Earth standards. I'm a scientist so..." Unity chuckled.

"I'm into smart people, you'd be my first scientist so-" They gave a mischievous smile. Cassidy smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm into redheads, and now I guess hiveminds." Cassidy brought her wine glass up and Unity smiled and did the same.

"To scientists and Hive minds?" Unity nodded in agreement and clinked glasses with her.

_**-Hey! Sorry for making this so long but it's my book and It, not a surprise now ain't it? So just in case there was some confusion allow me to explain:** _

_**-This is a flashback to when Cassidy was younger if you didn't know this by now.** _

_**\- I wanted Cassidy and Rick to not date automatically cause I figured it is too sappy and uber cliche. I wanted there to be some conflict before they realize that they should be together.** _

_**-I wanted Cassidy to be Pansexual because** _

_**1: I'm Pan and proud af** _

_**2: Rick is Pan and I mean let's be honest, If you're in the galaxy your gonna end up seeing some fine ass aliens no matter the gender. **wink wink nudge nudge**** _

_**Anyway, I hope you like this and part two! That's all for now! Tata darlings <3** _

**-Leoh :)**


	11. Flashback pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> -Language
> 
> A big shoutout to my friend @CharmmyColour for beta reading my chapter! Charmmy, you da MVP bb<3

The next day arose and Cassidy's awoke sleeping next to a completely naked Unity. She smirked and groaned while getting out of bed walking towards her dresser, putting her hair in a messy bun, and taking a pair of black underwear to put on. She searched through her shirt pile and saw a black shirt that piqued her interest. She grabbed it and lifted it up; It was a Flesh Curtains t-shirt. Cassidy only had it cause she had gotten bloody due to her beating up someone who stole her drink, and Rick gave it to her as a joke. She sighed putting it back down, grabbing a different large shirt, When she felt arms go around her waist and lips on her neck.

"Are you coming back to bed?" Unity asked, rubbing her stomach.

Cassidy smiled nodding as Unity walked to the bed. The blond woman folded the Flesh Curtains shirt neatly and placed it on top so she could return it to Rick later. She closed the dresser drawer and walked to the bed. Just then her phone rang.

"Ugh give me a sec, Un;" Cassidy said, grabbing the phone. She saw the caller ID and it made her eyes grow wide. "Diane?!"

"CASSIDY! Ugh, my favorite sister-"

"Diane, I'm your only sister. We shared a womb together. Why are you calling me?" She sits on the bed.

Unity gets up from the bed with only a bra and underwear on, walking out of her room giving a seductive smile before exiting.

"I see you're the same lovely person to talk to-" Diane adds. "ANYWAY mom's birthday is tomorrow and I was hoping you would stay just for the night? I mean I know you and dad always get into arguments here and there-"

"I'm not going to spend any moment with Carlyle Ramos. He's an ass and always gets upset that I think that I have to follow his dumb ass rules. Dorthy on the other hand- I'll see."

"God Cassy, why can't you just conform! Conformity is cool! S-Sometimes... So are you coming over? I already told them you were! Do you really want to disappoint, mom?"

Cassidy sighed, putting her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "Fine Diane. I'll go to our mother's birthday thingy or whatever."

"YES! GREAT! Also don't hate me but I told them that Rick guy was coming along cause you guys are cute- okaybailoveyou!"

"DIANE-" Just then she hung up. Cassidy groaned laying on her bed.

A few moments later Unity comes back and lays down next to Cassidy kissing her cheek. "So who was that?"

"My sister. I gotta go to my Mother's birthday party back on Earth." Cassidy looked at Unity. Unity nodded getting up and putting on her clothes from last night on.

"Well, family is important, so I understand. Last night was fun, call me when you do this again. But I wouldn't recommend it since you should be with that guy you keep talking about. I forgot his name, you were pretty drunk last night." Cassidy turns to them, getting up with a confused face about how they knew about Rick.

"Do you want my advice? You like him, but you're afraid to get hurt. I get that, but if he's asking you to stay the night and offering to cook you breakfast? He's pretty good if you ask me. Take him with you to meet your family." Unity finally got fully dressed and walked over to kiss Cassidy on the lips. "Give the guy a chance, but if it doesn't work you better give me a call"

The hivemind woman smirked before leaving. Cassidy sighed, getting up to get ready to go to Ricks.

~

Cassidy walked up to the door of Rick's unit in the apartment. The muffled sounds of low rock music played on the other side. She knocked, and put her hands in her leather jacket pockets but after a few moments of no responses, she sighs getting out a little contraption into the keyhole. It turns into a little nanobot, unlocking the door. She grabs the bot putting it back into her inner coat pocket and opens the door.

"RICK?! SQUANCHY?! BIRDPERSON?! ITS CASSIDY! I USED A NANOBOT TO UNLOCK YOUR DOOR! TECHNICALLY IT'S BREAKING AND ENTERING BUT WITHOUT BREAKING PART!"

Just then, Rick comes in with nothing on, not knowing Cassidy was in the room. His eyes grew looking at Cassidy.

"Cassy? T-The hell are you doing here?" She turns looking down at Rick's member and back at him with a cock in her brow (pun intended). Rick glances down and covers himself with his hands.

"Not like I haven't seen that before. Here-" She went into her purse and threw the Flesh Curtains shirt at him. It landed on his face. He took the shirt off from his face and looked at it back.

"I gave you that shirt to keep?" Rick says walking to his room. Cassidy follows after. She looks down at his butt and bit her bottom lip, holding a giggle. She thought Rick had a cute butt.

"Yeah well, I didn't want it. Anyway- you remember my sister Diane yeah?" She leaned on his door frame looking around the familiar room.

Rick put a pair of his pants and looked up at Cassidy. "Yeah? It's hard to think someone like you is related to some... optimistic?" He laid down on the bed looking up at Cassidy, who was still on the doorframe.

"Yeah well, little Ms. Optimistic decided to invite you and me back on Earth to my mother's birthday dinner and to spend the night. Usually, I would say you can't come or something, but she already told my dad and if you don't come I won't hear the end of it. So pack your shit, Sanchez." She moves from the door frame to Rick's dresser, opening it and grabbing a few of his clothes.

She stumbled upon her red thong she was looking for and grabbed it, turning around looking at the scientist, holding the thong up with her finger and spinning it around.

"Really? I knew you had a crush on me, but thong snatching? God Richard." She snickered. Rick smirked, getting up from his bed, grabbing it and putting it back in his dresser.

Cassidy took her jacket off and placed it on his bed, leaving the room and heading to the kitchen to grab a beer. It was odd that Squanchy and Bird Person weren't here. Well really, just Squanchy. Bird Person was very responsible and worked to pay off the apartment. Squanchy was more a free-loader, he was a cat alien after all. Cassidy opened the fridge looking around to finally see the last of the beers Rick had attempted to hide. She closed the fridge with her bum and cracked open the beer jumping on the couch, turning the television on. Changing to what looked like an Alien version of Judge Judy, she sipped on the beer. The show had an oddly improvisational tone. Rick had finally entered the room, fully dressed with an overnight bag in hand, turning to see the television.

"So where are the boys anyway, Ricky?" Cassidy says with her eyes not leaving the television set.

"Squanchy had a date with Hima and Bird Person's working." He brushed Cassy aside to move, which she did, and sat down. He put his arm on the back of the couch and crossed his long leg, Only then noticing the beer and looking back at the fridge," Is that m-my last beer?" He said slightly angered.

Cassidy chugged the beer and threw it to the ground burping loudly. She looked over to Rick, whose face was annoyed but not angry. He could never get angry at Cassidy. She stood up to stretch and walked to Rick's room to grab her jacket then walked back to Rick, sitting on his lap.

"So remind me again, why did your sister invite me?" Rick asks putting a hand on Cassy's waist to keep her balanced.

"She told my Dad that we're dating or something, I don't know. It's just a way for my sister to play nice and try to make is seem I'm conforming to my dad's stupid outdated ways of life. Which, and I cannot stress this enough, refuse to do. I left Earth for a reason, to not stay into conformity, and to be my own person." She huffed crossing her arms.

"Well, I left earth to f-fuck hot aliens, turns out my plans we're soiled." Rick chucked staring straight at the screen. Cassidy looked down at him, causing Rick to look up with a goofy smile.

"And tell me, how exactly we're plans soiled?" The woman said, cocking a brow. She moved her right hand to the back of his head to play with his blue hair and placed her hand under his shirt to his chest.

"I fell in love with a h-human." He replied, smiling and cocking his brow looking at her.

She gruffed getting off of Rick, he had ruined the sexual tension with his mushy feelings for Cassidy. She put her jacket on and walked to the door. "Way to be cock block, come on Richard."

Rick got up, turned the TV off, and all other electrical appliances. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen writing down to his roommates where he would be so they did not get worried about him and walked over to the door. Cassidy walked out of the apartment, leaned on the wall waiting for the scientist, and Rick closed the door behind him.

"You know, I'm gonna marry you one day Cassidy Ramos?" Rick said locking the door and turning to look at her. His face gave a 'matter of fact' look.

Cassidy scoffed and walked away."Yeah, I'd like to see you try pal."

~

Cassidy and Rick walked up to the door of her childhood home. Diane had told them to dress business casual, to which Cassidy said "Were not going to an office Christmas party". Either way, Diane got her way because she always gets her way. Cassidy had on a black skirt and a green blouse with her black leather jacket, a black knee-high boots and her hair in a bun. She had two strands of her hair placed on the side of her face. Rick had on a blue turtle neck shirt with his black pants and brown boots. He also had a brown leather jacket. Once to the door, Cassidy gave Rick her mother's present as she fixed her skirt and rang her doorbell.

She looked at Rick who had a hair in his eye and she fixed it, she always liked to have an excuse to touch his hair. She couldn't help but look at how cute Rick looked. His face was calm letting her mess with his hair, she was nervous, but looking at Rick put her to ease.

Just then the door opened. They both turned to see Diane, who looked at Cassidy with her fingers in Rick's hair, and Rick who had one arm around her waist. All three of them looked surprised to see each other.

"CASSY!" Dine came out and hugged her aggressively.

Rick chuckled at Cassidy's uncomfortableness and she gave Rick a stink eye. Eventually, Diane let go of her sister. She was also blonde with fewer freckles than her sister and paler skin. She wore a white spaghetti strapped blouse with a yellow cardigan, a white knee-length skirt, and black flats. Her hair was down with a single barret in her hair. You could obviously tell the difference between the sisters with their attires.

"You look...n-nice! Very cute in your own way, I like it! And you must be Rick!" She turned to Rick, giving him an uncomfortably aggressive hug.

"Jesus Christ, how are you so small yet so s-strong?!" Rick groans.

Cassidy rolls her eyes and grabs the gift from Rick, walking in. She looks around at her home, nothing has changed from what she remembered. Old family photos, the same furniture, and a wall of Diane with all of her achievements. Even though Cassidy was a born gifted genius, it was never enough for her father, Carlyle. He was a simple man. Diane was a captain of the cheer squad, student council president, valedictorian, and typical all American popular girl. She was always the nice girl, the girl who has everything thought out. A friend to everyone and a "true treasure to society". Diane Ramos was a gift. Cassidy, on the other hand, was the opposite. Her parents were aware of the fact that their daughter was a genius, so they expected her to want to continue on the given path. Cassidy chose to finish her schooling at 14 both due to her intelligence and her incapability to abide by the rules. Looking at the wall of Dine always angered her, that her father chose to flaunt her sister's conformity. As to how Cassidy could have been her father's pride and joy just like Diane.

"Cassidy?" A familiar sweet voice came from the left of her.

Cassidy turned to see an older woman, with shoulder-length blonde hair, a purple button-up blouse with the sleeves rolled up, and white slacks with black flats along an apron with apple prints on it. Her mother had not changed one bit. She smiled at her mom and walked up to hug her.

"Hey, mom. Happy birthday," She hands her mom the red bag with her birthday gift. Although Cassidy and her father didn't have the best relationship, she and her mother were always very close.

Dorthy Ramos was a sweet-natured woman and loved her twins. She was aware her husband Carlyle put Diane on a pedestal because she chose to be what her father wanted to be, and she didn't judge but wanted her daughter to be herself rather than what her father had wanted her to be. Cassidy was a wild child, and it was obviously an attempt to screw with her father. When Cassidy had left off to space at 18, Dorthy was the one who silently rooted for her to leave and figure herself out.

"Oh, honey I love it! How sweet of you!" She pulled out a jewelry box of two studded earrings. The purple and blue and black background brought out the small white dots.

"They have mini hand made star's inside! See? It was nothing really;" Cassidy smiled.

Dorthy looked at them in awe and gave her daughter a hug. Rick finally left Diane's grasp and walked into the room.

"Oh, and who's this!" Dorothy let go to look at Rick. "He's very handsome!" She whispered to Cassidy's ear before she rolled her eyes and hit her mother playfully.

"Mom this is Rick. My uhh-"

"BOYFRIEND!" Rick blurted out. He turned and gave a devilish grin at Cassidy. She squinted at him but stood silent. "I'm her boyfriend. Rick Sanchez. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ramos" He shook her hand.

"Oh please, call me Dorthy." She turned to Cassidy. "Your father will be here soon, so why don't you and Rick get settled in your room? I haven't touched it since you left! It looks the same! I only dusted a little." She said kissing Cassidy on the cheek and walking away.

Cassidy walked to the stairs but punched Rick in the stomach before doing so. He clenched his stomach, groaning.

"Go get our bags, BOYFRIEND;" she says sarcastically before heading upstairs.

Her room was the last door down the hallway. She entered and saw all of her posters and gadgets she would play with. Rick soon came in looking around at Cassidy's room.

"Wow, you were a nerd," Rick chuckles, setting their bags down and laying on her bed. She looks at a picture of her at age 7 with Diane and her on their birthday. She sighed, putting it back on her work desk and picking up a little metal object, not remembering its purpose.

"So your dad, how's he like?" Rick said, putting his arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. She turned around leaning on the desk.

"Carlye? He's a dick." Cassidy gets up and walks over to the bags, moving it to the side away from the doorway. She closed the door, walked to the bed, and sat on it. She took her boots off and rubbed her feet before laying down next to Rick.

"He will find any flaw in you and use it against you. He will also find any way to insult me and put Diane on a higher rank than me. My mom will try to intervene but he's gonna shut her down, and she hates confrontation so she'll just stay quiet. But I don't hate her for it, he can be scary to people. Not me, obviously, so.." Cassidy shrugs. She moves closer to Rick and grabs his arm, putting it around her waist so she can snuggle, putting her own around Rick and starting to close her eyes.

"So I'm not your boyfriend, but you're snuggling with me?" Rick said, smirking, looking down at her.

"Cause you're surprisingly comfy for being so skinny," She replied with her eyes still closed.

Rick laughed and rubbed her arm with his thumb. "Do you really want to be my boyfriend that bad?" Cassidy said looking up at him. Rick looked down at her and kissed her forehead before laying back down.

~

Everyone sat at the table eating dinner. Rick sat next to Cassidy, obviously, Diane across from her sister with her boyfriend next to her, Dorthy at the end of the table and Carlyle at the other end; next to Rick and Diane's boyfriend. It was awkward for everyone except for Cassidy and Carlyle, who were not bothered by everything.

"So Rick! Tell us a bit about yourself!" Dorthy said, trying to start a conversation.

"Mom don't you want to hear about Steven?!" Diane grabbed the boy by his arm pulling him closer to her. He looked like one of those typical assholes that went to their high school, an all American jock looking guy with black hair. You put it together on how he looked.

"Diane, sweetie, not to be rude but your sister is the one that left the planet. You live less than 50 miles away from the house. She's 1,000 lightyears away." Cassidy snickers at her mother's response then looks at her sister who was embarrassed and continued to play with her food.

"Cassidy, stop laughing at your sister." Her father said as he continued to eat with a bored expression.

Her father had grey hair and glasses. He was a very handsome man but his stone-cold face could kill a man. He wore a white dress shirt with his tie loose, brown slacks and black dress shoes. Her father was a lawyer and was the head of his firm, while Dorthy was a 5th-grade school teacher, which fit her sweet deminer. Diane was working on her graduate degree in pharmaceutical medicine. Cassidy shot a glance at her father and then at Rick, who hadn't looked up but stood quiet and kept eating.

"Honey, it was meant to be a joke. She could laugh. I mean, we've already met Steven? I just want to learn a little bit about Rick-" her mother continued.

"Is your name actually Rick? Or is it a nickname? Kind of rude to introduce yourself with a nickname, don't you think?" Carlye asked.

Rick sighed and put his fork down looking at him. "N-No sir, it's Richard but I prefer to be called Rick if that's fine with you." He smiles very cockily. It was obvious from Carlyle's face that he didn't like Rick.

"Oh, Rick, why don't you talk about how you met our little Cassidy?" Dorthy said changing the subject. It was an attempt to make the tension between her husband and Rick be redirected.

"Well I m-met her at a bar, and we had a lot in common actually."

"So you met her in space or Earth? And was this before you guys we're only just having sex? Cause Cass over here has a hard time with commitment?" Diane asks with a devilish grin to look directly at her sister, trying to stir more trouble as payback for her mom embarrassing her.

Cassidy swallows her food and fake coughs."F-Fuck you, Diane;" Cassidy said between coughs.

Her father stops and looks at Rick with a single glare. Rick looks at him smirking, giving a "yeah, your daughter calls me daddy too" look.

"Cassidy, please! Not at the dinner table!" Dorthy says.

"So you're having pre-marital sex with my daughter?" Carlyle said looking at Rick with a squint, "Do you even plan on marrying my daughter? I mean, I don't know how it is in space but on Earth-"

"Dad, he's from earth too you know-" Cassidy interjected, grabbing Rick's hand.

"Cassidy, men are talking-"

"Dad, you're being so fucking sexist right now. If you would stop comparing me to fucking Diane all the time-" She pointed at her sister, who was watching the whole ordeal go down, "- you would know that Rick is actually a fucking decent person."

"Well, Cassidy, I hate to be cliche but if you were less of a hussy and more like your sister-"

"Carlyle!" Dorthy interjected slamming her hand on the table, "How can you call your daughter that!"

"Dorothy, please, If Cassidy would just conform to the rules that are set in place, we wouldn't even be in this place! I do not want my daughter to be a promiscuous skank! I mean, it's bad enough she's in space where she can get space AIDS and all sorts of things! She's smart, she should use her intellect to benefit this country rather than make stupid gadgets and get high and intoxicated and have sex with all these damn people or beings! Especially with this punk who thinks he is better than everyone just cause he's smart. I don't like you, Richard. And I don't want you to see my daughter."

Rick chuckled and looked at Carlyle. He squinted his eyes with anger and began to lift his hand, forming it to a fist before Cassidy grabbed it and put it down to calm him. She got up from her seat, her eyes were closed taking a deep breath.

"Dad" Cassidy looked at her father, who was waiting for her answer, "Do you actively work to make people dislike you? Do you want to make people dislike you the way you fucking dislike yourself?! It's funny you don't even consider the fact I fucking left because of your consistent bickering about how I'm such a piece of shit! I'm not gonna praise the goddamn ground you walk on like Diane, because you're just a sad old man trying to be better than everyone when you know deep down you can try but won't amount to shit. Great way to ruin Mom's birthday, asshole!" She got up and kissed her mom's head, "Sorry your dick of a husband ruined your birthday." Then she walked over to Diane and slapped her across the head.

"Last time you fucking invite me to any event with him, bitch." Cassidy looked at Steven, who was awkwardly quiet the entire time. She patted his shoulder as an apology to him without saying a word. She looks at her dad who was unfazed by her anger and scoffs walking away but stopped.

"By the way, while you guys left on vacation to see Aunt Karen, Diane threw a party and lost her virginity. She was a freshman. Who's the hussy now, Carlyle?!" She smirked before walking off. Carlyle looked at Diane, who was as red as a beat.

"MOM?!" She turned to Dorthey, who was over all of it.

"Oh shut up, Diane." her mother said getting up. She looked at Carlyle, who continued to eat as if nothing went wrong.

"I hope you're happy;" Dorthy said coldly as she walked to her room.

Rick sat up looking at Carlyle with disgust before walking to find Cassidy, who was in the kitchen making herself a bowl of cereal.

"H-Hey you okay? I'm worried about you cause, y-ya know, ripped everyone's head off over there." Rick awkwardly laughed scratching his neck. Cassidy grabbed a bottle of vodka from the liquor cabinet and poured it in her cereal.

"Why'd you say that?" She looked directly at the bottle as she poured it in the bowl and then started to drink the rest.

Rick walked over and grabbed the bottle from her, closing it and putting it back in the cabinet. She grunted and began to eat the cereal, walking to her room upstairs. Rick followed her. By the time she got to her room, she was already drinking the leftover vodka from the bowl and placed it on her work desk.

Cassidy sat on the bed and began to take her boots off. Rick closed the door to the room and leaned on the frame to watch her. She took her skirt off and her blouse, leaving her only in her bra and underwear, then walking over to the bag to look for a large shirt. Finding the Flesh Curtains shirt, Cassidy looked up at Rick with an annoyed face. The scientist smiles and she sighed, putting it on. The blonde woman walked to him, putting her head on his chest; and Rick wrapped his arms around her pulling her in. He rubbed her head with his hand and looked down at her, kissing her head.

"Dude, he's such a dick." She said, muffled in Rick's chest.

"I noticed. Nice to know where y-you get your daddy issues from." Cassidy slapped his arm playfully and he laughed. She put her arms around his neck looking up at him as he looked down at her.

"Kiss my ass," She said in a seductive tone. She played with his hair on the back of his head.

"Bitch, I'll fucking eat it;" Rick replied in a lower tone matching her vibe.

She giggled at his remarks and kissed him. The kiss began to get heated and Rick stopped to catch his breath.

"C-Can I be your boyfriend now?" Rick asked, looking at Cassidy's eyes.

Cassidy took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip. It was no surprise that Cassidy had feelings for Rick. She had a hard exterior on the outside, but she was very vulnerable on the inside.

"W-What are you, 12?" She asks awkwardly, laughing and looking away.

Rick's face was serious, still looking at Cassidy. She was trapped, not getting out of this conversation like all times before. She looked at Rick and took a deep gulp. She nods finally.

"Yes, Rick. You can be my boyfriend now." She sighed.

Rick smiled and kissed her forehead, hugging her. She smiled back.

"Squanchy owes me 50 bucks," Rick said, breaking the hug to look at her. She laughed, grabbing his face and pressing her lips against his.

~

The next day, Rick was putting the bags in the trunk of the ship. Cassidy was hugging her mom, not wanting to let go.

"Mom, I'm sorry about last night." She broke the hug, still holding her mother's hands.

"Oh no, dear, it's fine. I'm just glad I got to see you. Come visit more, I miss my little girl." She smiled and began to tear up.

Diane had come out of the house and walked up next to her mom. "So you're off into space again." She said snarkily.

Cassidy crossed her arms and squinted at her sister. Diane put her hands on her hip.

"Yeah, I am. I suggest you give the space phone to Mom. Since she doesn't start problems like her daughter."

"Which one? The daughter who left to fuck aliens or the one who has a real job." Diane smirked with her hands on her hips.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and looked at Diane who laughed and hugged her sister. Cassidy reluctantly hugged back.

"I'm sorry about last night. Just sucks not having my big sister always darkening the place up with her attitude and her sci-fi rigamarole." She said pinching Cassidy's cheeks. Cassidy slapped her hand away.

"I'm older than you by 1 minute." She grunted fixing her hair. Rick came in, putting his arm around her.

"Cassidy, are you going to say goodbye to your father?" Dorthy asked.

Cassidy scoffed and walked to her ship. Rick looked at Dorothy.

"I uh- If you don't mind? C-Could I say goodbye?" Ricks asked. Dorthy smiled and nodded, patting his face.

"He should be in the living room, dear, I'm sorry about last night. But it was so nice to meet you! Hopefully, get to see you soon!" She hugged Rick. He broke the hug and looked at Diane.

"Don't be such a bitch, Diane." He chuckled before entering the house.

"MOM!" Diane yelled looking at her mother, pointing at Rick

"He's right, sweetheart. You can be a bitch."

Rick walked into the living room. Carlyle was on his recliner watching football with a newspaper in hand. Rick stood in front of the television while Carlyle continued to read. The blue-haired man cleared his voice to get his attention, which did. Carlyle put the newspaper down and scowled, turning the television off.

"Mr. Ramos, Cassidy, and I are heading off now. I wanted to say goodbye." Rick gave a weak smile putting his hands in his leather jacket. He was trying to be civil as much as he could.

"What exactly do you gain from being with my daughter? A good fuck?" Carlyle stood up.

Rick and him were face to face. They were the same height, 6'1. Carlyle was more muscular than Rick, there was no denying that, but Rick had killed twice his size, so it didn't really phase him. He had a few words for the older man, because he had called the woman he loved something she wasn't. He had nothing to prove to Carlyle. If he were to ask his blessing to marry Cassidy one day, he knew the answer would be no, but it wouldn't stop him.

"Gain?" Rick scoffed, "Besides a great fuck? How about an honest woman who isn't afraid to stick up for what she believes in?! O-Or A person to confide in, or how about a great comedian." Rick pushed Carlyle before talking again.

"Y-You're a piece of shit you know that? I've dealt with my fair share of shitty fathers, b-but jeez buddy y-y-you really take the cake. I love your daughter more than anything, and I'm not gonna let y-you continue to tear her down! You're a piece of s-shit and don't deserve to call yourself her father! Diane might be able to follow y-your, outdated thoughts but I w-wont let that happen to her! She's perfect just the way she is, and she doesn't need to change for no one. Especially for a fucking f-father who doesn't love her! I'm gonna marry your daughter one day and I don't need your blessing for shit! Consider yourself not invited, dickwad." He left Carlyle with a distraught face. Rick stormed out of the house while Cassidy leaned on the door of the car waiting for him.  
  


"Hey, so I was thinking we should stop at this new game place called Blips and Chitz in the Surgona quadrant-" Cassidy starts. Rick grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips on hers, cutting her off.

After finally releasing, Rick looked down at her.

"I-I love you."

Cassidy's eyes grew wide and she smiled. Laughing, she punched Rick in the arm playfully. He smiled.

"Get in the car, Ricky." Rick nodded and began to walk away before she slapped his ass. He turned back to look at her smirking.

"I love you too, Rick."

**_Hey!_ **

**_Long time no see! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I changed the title name of the chapters because I didn't think Unity wasn't really in the chapter and I didn't want to give you false advertising. Anyway, I thought it is cute to finish off the flashback with some wholesome Rick and Cassidy and get a little backstory on Cassidy. Also, we meet Diane! I mean we've met her before but like, we... meet her ya know? She will be coming back though so this won't is the last time you see Diane Ramos/Sanchez idk. I think I'm gonna refer to her as Ramos. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! See you next chapter idea :))) (Also I figured out how to do this thing so I might go back again through my chapters and do some editing again so I'm sorry to blow up your feed!)_ **

**_As they say in Canada,_ **

**_Peace OOT!_ **

**-Leoh :) <3**


	12. Big Wedding Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> -Language  
> -Slight NSFW  
> -slight gore
> 
> A shout out to my friend CharmmyColour for beta reading the chapter!

Cassidy stood up, startled by her memory-based dream. She looked to her side of the bed and saw Surg still sleeping peacefully. Taking a sigh of relief, Cassidy rubbed Surges softback. His red skin was smooth and soft. She moved a strand of Red hair from her face to her ear and removed her blanket to put her feet to the ground, feeling the fabrics of her clothes on her feet. Cassidy motioned to the nightstand on her side and opened the drawer to relieve a small gun and a small container, grabbing the gun and moving her hair by her ear to show a small green microchip. As she pressed the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger, the previous memory from her brain went directly into a small capsule in her gun. It was a small shock of electricity from her brain, slightly painful, but nothing she couldn't handle. Cassidy removed the gun from her temple and retrieved the green capsule from the gun replacing it with a new capsule from the container of "amo". She grabbed tape and placed a strand of it on the USB-like capsule.

**_"Rick meets family"_ **

She wrote on it with the sharpie before putting the materials down and her hands on her face, sighing and laying back down. Surg had woken up and moved closer to Cassidy, placing a large arm around her.

"Everything alright, dear?" He planted a kiss on her head.

She smiled and nodded. Surg puts a hand on her chin bringing her lips to his. He begins to trail down her lips to her neck as she takes a deep breath, knowing where this trail of kisses were leading. Surg continues to kiss down to her stomach and begins to move her thighs away from each other, looking up at Cassidy, who smiles and puts a hand on his head messing with his hair. He smiles and begins to kiss her inner thighs, slowly reaching to her center. Cassidy's eyes begin to close as she plays with Surgs hair and bites her lower lip, anticipating what's to come next.

" _Oh Rick~_ " She moans out loud.

Cassidy then opens her eyes, knowing her mistake and looks down at Surg who has stopped and is looking up at Cassidy, hurt. Surge gets up and hovers over Cassidy, who is red with embarrassment, and at her with disbelief, getting out of bed and walking to the door. He puts his briefs on.

"Surg wait-" Cassidy follows him, grabbing her underwear and shirt and putting them, following him.

"Rick?! Really Cassidy, Rick?!" He turns to her looking down. "Of course it's Rick! It's always Rick, Isn't it?!"

"Surg, honey, I can explain. I just had a memory about him and I retracted it from my mind. He was just on my mind because of the device. That's it!" She grabs his hand looking up at him. "I want to stay with you, Surg. I want to be with you, okay?"

Surg sighs and places her hand on his face looking at her. He gives a small smile and nods timidly and agrees with her.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react that way. He just-" He grunts and his hand develops a fist. "He just angers me. I just need to know it's possible that two people, like us, can stay happy together. Forever."

Cassidy nods and kisses Surg. "It's possible. Now. I gotta get to the lab and add this to the device." She walks over to the night stand and places it in her lab coat pocket on the floor. She turns to Surg who was behind her.

"Are you close on a breakthrough?"

"Sort of, I mean, I got to find a better way of just retracting memories as sources for past time travel. Once I learn to harness the gem, no more memory files!" She wraps her arms around Surg, who places his big arms around her waist. "But enough about Sci-fi bullshit. I think you owe me an apology after teasing me the way you did back there." Cassidy began to play with the hairs on the back of his neck; the way she would with Rick. She did miss Rick's hair and how it would spike up the way it did.

"Well I do apologize, Soon-to-be Mrs. Glorbaine." Surg says in a low tone, planting a kiss on her neck. Cassidy giggles and smiles. (A/N: Oh yeah, Surprise! Surg proposed! Like, three weeks ago. Like, Right after Chapter 9 actually. I know, it's been three weeks since the whole bar thingy haha whoops! Talk about a bad Author/Narrator, am I right? My bad y'all heh)

"God, I can't believe tomorrow we're getting married. Yikes," Cassidy says pulling the collar from her shirt. "All aboard the second marriage train! Party of one! toot toot;" She awkwardly laughs pulling an imaginary train whistle. Surg smiles and kisses her cheek.

"It'll be fine. You're gonna look great, we're gonna work on your time device? What can go wrong?"

~

"Goddamn it" Cassidy mumbles as she types into the computer. Her lab was provided thanks to Surg, giving her access to the Galactic federation system. "NEATO!" She screams and a little robot comes out timidly wheeling into the room.

Cassidy created Neato to be a lab assistant and a person for her to bitch at when things annoyed or stressed her; or just plain gossip. Neato wasn't originally built for "girl talk", but being on a foreign planet and not allowed outside jurisdictions due to Cassidy being a wanted criminal/Intergalactic terrorist and pronounced dead to Galactic Federation, it gets lonely. Between the three weeks she's worked in the lab and her recent engagement to Surg, she has to have something to yell at, and she just happened to create Neato for that.

"Yes Cassidy?" its cheerful tone enters the room. "How can I help you today-"

"What's the percentage of memory we have so far?" She continues to type on her large panel computer with the same bored expression.

Neato beeps with an hourglass on its eyes and finally dings. "You have over 99% of memory data left. With recent memory data today added and categorized: You are almost at your goal! Would you like to hear the last memory data moment missing?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Last memory data left includes: Sanchez comma Rick, Ramos comma Diane. Location: Dimension C-137. Earth. Muskegon, Michigan, United States of America. Time: 3:36 AM. Date: September 5th. Year: Erased from memory. Memory (Short explanation as selected previously): Ramos comma Cassidy walks in on Sanchez comma Rick (Husband) and Ramos comma Diane (Sister) having sexual-"

"Okay okay. Geez Neato, increase sensitivity of others feelings by 100%. My God." She gets up from her rolling chair and walks to the mini fridge to grab a beer.

"My apologies, Cassidy. But I'm an A.I. system intact with a robotic body host. I have no feelings or emotions, but I have a large computer based intellect that can look up what you are BEGINNING QUOTE laying' down END QUOTE." Cassidy chuckles at it's attempt at slang that she input into the system.

She walks to her rolling chair, turning around into a circle and sips on her beer, later stopping in front of the computer and placing her beer down, continuing her typing. After rubbing her temple where her chip on the side of her head was she felt a slight pain from the chip.

"God, those flashbacks are hittin' me like those visions from That's so Raven. You know, t-that show on Disney Channel with Raven Samon? She also was a cheetahs girl but only in the movies and never in the music. Which I found weird- oh yeah anyway, I almost got into a huge argument with Surg today? I mean, he had a right to be upset but still, I wonder who is the girl in the relationship sometimes, ya know?"

Neato wheels closer to Cassidy. "What exactly did you do?"

"Well..." Cassidy scratches the back of her neck and turns to Neato, "this morning while he and I were about to... y-ya know..." She forms a hole with one hand and puts her index finger in and out while whistling.

"OH! You were about to have sexual intercourse! Fascinating! But I don't understand how he could be upset? Isn't the point of sexual intercourse to be pleasurable to one's body?"

"Well yeah, it is. But when he was about to start I k-kinda yelled out the wrong name in the moment?" She sips her beer looking anywhere but Neato. Neato gasps.

"Did you fantasize about another? Did you know, an earth study shows that fantasizing about someone other than your significant other is normal. A study showen by the Journal of sex reaserch, that 80% of women and 98% of men, admit to fantasizing about others! May I ask who it was?" The robot rolls closer excitedly to Cassidy. She sighs and puts her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"It was Rick. I thought about Rick on purpose! A-And I lied and said it was the stupid memory device. Son of a bitch!" She gets up and begins to pace around the lab. Neato follows behind. "I mean, what does Surg expect! O-Of course I still have feelings for him! We spent the most of our lives together and-and Beth! We had a child together! And Morty and Summer. I miss my grandkids! Morty may be an awkward little shit but he is such a sweetheart. Summer is just a sweet girl and a great listener. She takes shit from no one and I love it!" She turns to look down at Neato. "I love Surg. He's honest, headstrong, Kind, pfft great in the sack-" She chuckles. "But... He's not Rick."

"Cassidy, if I may remind you, you choose to stay here to protect Rick and your family. You have the capability to leave at any moment! Now you are getting married to General Glorbain, knowing you still have feelings for Rick Sanchez. Why? Why continue to do this and tourcher yourself for Rick?"

Cassidy sighs and looks at her beer can. Her main goal was to try to steal the Galaxy Gem once again and plan on heading out of target with it to create the time device. That was her goal. But, of course, Rick had to ruin it again for her somehow. Cassidy wanted to forget she ever met him. She hated the way Rick would make the most dumbest sarcastic intellectually thought out comebacks when it was time to roast or to be petty to somebody. Or how he would get sensitive about anything that concerned him doing something out of his comfort zone. She hated when he would get into a brawl or fight how he would get all dirty and bloody and gross, and how she thought it was so sexy. She hated that after an argument between them both, Rick would be the first one to put his pride to the side and apologize, and offer to get ice cream and alcohol.

Cassidy hated when they had a shared lab and created the wackest inventions just to fuck with the people in the neighborhood when they had moved back to Earth. She hated when he would get flirty with her, his monobrow would only go part up. She hated his slender fingers. Or his skinny, yet comfy body. Even the raspy chuckle he did. She hated his soft blue hair and how she would love to play with it. That Rick could be so annoying or such an asshole, that she could sever his nerves from time to time. She hated that she had most of the best years of her life with him and how she could never really stay mad at him forever, because he is what kept her enact and sane for so long. Regardless of everything, she wishes she could forget he ever existed because she hated him.

"Because Neato." She looks at the robot waiting for her answer, "I hate the fact that I _still_ love him."

~

The next day Cassidy was back on Surg's homeplanet for their wedding. She obviously couldn't invite anyone back on Earth, cause she was supposed to be dead; so she had no one, which she was used to, but it still sucked. Being 65, on her second marriage, on a different planet with an alien man wasn't what she would've thought she would be doing at 65, or let alone ever. As the native women began to tighten her corset and put the last touches, she couldn't help but scream at the pink aliens with her similar red hair.

"God damn it! I-I cant fucking breath in this! L-L-Look at this shit, my boobs are gonna pop like fucking balloons! C-Can somebody get me something to drink? I-I-I'm too sober for all of this. AND WHERE THE FUCK IS NEATO?!"

The little robot rolls in with a little exotic flower on the top. Neato was her maid of honor, due to the fact that Cassidy only tolerated her robot creation, and Neato was her only real friend. She was also annoyed with everything and everyone. Which was an understatement, because even Surg annoys Cassidy with his consistent positivity and the fact that he always talks about her drinking problem and her use of foul language.

"ALL YOU PRISSY PINK BITCHES GET OUT OF THE ROOM EXCEPT FOR NEATO!" Cassidy yells and everyone does, terrified.

Cassidy gets off of the stepstool, picking up her large puffy white dress. She sighs and sits on the couch on the side and grabs the champagne bottle from a bucket of ice. She bites off the cork and begins to drink and burp loudly.

"M-Much better. More Tolerable." she lays back fixing her tight corset from not killing her boobs.

A groomaflite guard knocks and comes in. "Ms. Ramos, only 5 minutes left till the ceremony!"

"Good, maybe y-you can leave me alone and go eat s-some shit or something, cause you a bug lookin ass motha fucker. I'm c-chilling with ma homie, Neato;" She snickers and puts her hand out for a high five, which Neato accepts reluctantly.

The soldier looks back at Cassidy hurt and angered. "Your a fucking sociopath!" He cries and closes the door. His crying fades as he runs away.

"Y-Yeah? At least I'm on a path, babe! Sort y-your life out, bucko!" She laughs, finishing her bottle of champagne.

"Cassidy, if I may, I suggest if you were to not drink so much alcohol-"

"I-I do NOT d-d-drink alcohol*Brups*ool. I drink 'l-licka from d-da licka stow!" She burps and gets up from her original position, "Besides! I-Its my wedding! A-and I-I love Rick-"

"Surg. Cassidy, you're marrying Surg Glorbain." Neato corrects Cassidy.

"Y-Yeah, Yeah. Rick Sanchez. Same thing." She shrugs and shoo's off the robot with a burp, leaning on the door to keep her balance.

"Cassidy, I suggest you don't drink this planet's alcoholic beverages. You are a clinical alcoholic and have a high tolerance for large amounts of alcohol, which can be achieved with one bottle of this planet's equivalent of champagne. I suggest you let me sterilize you with this needle filled with a syurm to BEGINNING QUOTE sober you up ENDING QUOTE.''

Cassidy blows a raspberry and sits down, allowing the robot to sober her up. She shook her head and rubbed her temples, sighing as she looked at the time. She goes to the mirror to look at herself: her hair is down, which was a rarity, and all that is left is a crown-like veil that the women of the planet had to wear. Neato rolls closer to her, making sure it doesn't roll on the dress.

"It's showtime, I guess." She gets up and out the veil and then looks down at the robot, fixing the flower on its "head", smiling.

"Come on Neato, you're walking me down the aisle."

~

Rick had landed on Galactic Federation headquarters with Morty, Summer and Beth. Once landing, they immediately began looking for Cassidy. By the end of it all it seemed it was a bloodbath of dead Groomaflite bodies everywhere. They had made it to the second head general's office, pinning him down.

"WHERE IS CASSIDY RAMOS?!" Rick pointed the gun directly at the Groomaflite soldiers temple. The general, scared shitless, squealed and cried, already bloody and bruised from the previous beating from Rick.

"P-PLEASE! I HAVE A WIFE! AND A DOG! M-MY WIFE CAN'T HAVE KIDS- WE'RE THINKING OF ADOPTING-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK IS CASSIDY?!" Rick was enraged with anger at the Groomaflites ignorance and it was difficult for him to not want to pull the trigger and end his life. Beth put a hand on Rick's shoulder to calm him down, which he did. He took a deep breath and loosened his grip slightly but not to the point where the 2nd general could get away.

"Okay, If you _DON'T_ know where Cassidy Ramos is, how about General Surg Glorbain? Hmm?" Rick said putting the gun down.

"G-General Glorbain is off today. He's getting married-"

"To who?" Beth interjected, kneeling down to they're height.

"We-We don't know. Just that s-she is from the planet Earth! The wedding is on his home planet, Sclorption in the Surgion quadrant. I-Its today at 3 o'clock. Please I swear that's all I know-" Just before he could attempt to ask for pity, Rick shoots him and gets up putting his back to his family. Beth gets up with him.

"So-So what do we do now, Rick?" Morty asks, stepping forward.

"Yeah Grandpa Rick. How are we gonna get Grandma Cassy? The wedding is LITERALLY in 5 minutes?" Summer chimes in.

"Dad?" Beth walks to her Dad putting a hand on his shoulder. He turns to Beth with a stern face.

"Get in the car. We're crashing a wedding." Rick then proceeds to walk to the ship.

"R-Rick, the wedding is in 5 minutes! How are we gonna get Cassidy before 5 minutes?!" Morty says walking over to Rick with his arms out.

"WELL, MORTY, LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO HURRY OUR SORRY ASSES UP TO GO AND GET HER! CAR. NOW." Rick storms off.

Beth looks down at Morty, who was confused. "Morty, you of all people should know to never underestimate your grandfather. Come on Summer, let's go and get your grandmother;" Beth begins to run off.

"Yeah Morty. It's grandpa Rick, when it comes to anything, especially Grandma Cassidy, he's got a plan," Summer groans and runs off. Morty is left by himself and sighs.

"Awe jeez" he groans and runs to the car.

~

Surg was waiting patiently at the end of the aisle ready for Cassidy to come out. His smile seemed to glow the entire room as he couldn't wait to finally marry the women of his dreams. It was just how he'd planned it: A traditional marriage of his planet. Traditions were very important to Surg and he wanted to make sure everything in his wedding was according to tradition. Just then, Surg felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see one of the Groomaflights in a tuxedo with an earpiece. He was the one doing security for the entire wedding. Surg's smile flattened into a frown.

"Sir, not to alarm you or anything, but there has just been a security breach in headquarters."

"If it has nothing to do with my wedding, then save the details for later-"

"But sir, this is a major threat."

"Have commander Goggins take care of it. If it's a major threat then he can handle it, he's second in command for God's sake. I'm not letting anything ruin my wedding day!" He screamed a bit too loud like a bridezilla causing some of the guests to stare. He laughed awkward and pulled the soldier to the side where no one could see them.

"H-He's dead sir." The soldier explained.

Surg sighed. "Damn. He and his wife were thinking about adopting. Had a dog and everything. Alright what's the damage?"

The soldier took a deep breath bracing himself for the news that he was about to bring to his General. "I-It's Rick Sanchez. He's coming!"

Surg was taken back at the comment. His eye twitched holding in his burst of anger and regained his composure. If it's a fight Sanchez wanted, he will get it. Surg nodded.

"Send tasks forsk all over the perimeter, I don't want him NEAR Cassidy or this wedding. Any accomplices such as Morty Smith or whomever, must be eliminated. I want Sanchez in custody and behind bars. Understood?"

The Groomaflite nodded, "Crystal, sir. I'll have the boys set up camp all over sight." he exited.

The music began to play and Surg took a deep breath and walked to the stand. He fixed his hair and his garment and looked ahead. Cassidy emerged from the aisle with an awkward smile while Neato held the back of her dress.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck" she mumbled. A sweat drop came from her head as she was internally cringing. She gripped her exotic flowers as she got closer to the altar.

_Am I doing the right thing? Oh god I don't think I am. If there's a God, PLEASE give me a goddamn sign. Wait. Why am I stressed? This is my second marriage! I've got this in the bag, SON! Oh god, this is my second marriage. What if_ _I'M_ _the issue? W-what if Surg is worse than Rick?! Oh god nothing's worse than Rick...Rick...I miss him. What if Surg gets bad in the sack? At least Rick was consistent. Especially with that leg thingy. Jesus we're limber for our age. I'm surprised he can still get his thing up when we fuc-_

"Cassidy?" Surg said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "He asked a question, love." Cassidy turned to what she would assume to be the priest.

"Oh, yeah sorry. What was that, y-your uh- priest guy?"

"I asked if you accept this Surg Glorbain to be your life mate til your ever defending defeat of your existence from this lifetime all other lifetimes?" Cassidy was taken back by the comment but looked at Surg who was awaiting for her answer with a smile.

"YEESH! T-Thats a lot. I mean yeah sure. Heh, I'm 65 on my second marriage! What do I gotta lose!" She lifted her arms up and laughed but looked around to see no one in the crowd laughing. She saw Surg's parents who gruffed in disgust. Nice to know they feel the same way about her since all these years past, but also nice to know they care for their son enough to support him. Even if they don't like who he's marrying. She turned to Surg who looked at her nervously.

"Uh I mean yeah- yeah I accept. Heh heh" she scratched her back awkward looking down at Neato who had a "thumbs up". She cracked a smile and looked at the priest, who was annoyed.

"Very well. Now that you both have accepted. I am obligated to ask if anyone believes that these two beings should not be together, even though one is not from this world and objectifies all laws and customs of this planet; but due to the high status quo of the Glorbain family, they get to do whatever they want, please step forward-" just than a crash from the end of the way came as a large dust cloud.

Cassidy coughed aggressively which led her to bring out her gun to the vacuum setting, she never went anywhere without it. As soon as the smoke started to fade, she stopped the vacuum and saw a familiar figure.

"Rick Sanchez?!" Said Surg.

"Rick Sanchez?!" Neato added.

"Rick Sanchez?!" The entire party followed.

"J-Jeez, Good to know everyone I don't care about knows *burp* me" Rick said and turned to Cassidy, who was completely frozen. Rick clocked a brow and looked at her up and down. "Red head, huh? Must of known I was coming to dye your hair Red. Always knew I was into RedHeads, Cassy." Cassidy shivered as she heard Rick's voice say her name and dropped her bouquet of flowers.

"Ricky- w-what are you doing here?" She said walking closer to him.

"We had a date, remember? You're about 3 months late. So I figured I'd come pick you up." Rick smiled. Cassidy smiled back.

Beth came out with Morty and Summer behind her, who spotted Cassidy and ran up to her to hug her.

"Grandma Cass! Oh my god we thought you were dead! You're, like, the only person I tolerate all the time, life would have sucked," Summer said hugging her.

Morty just stood quiet hugging her. Cassidy smiled and patted his head. She loved Summer, but she really had a stronger love for Morty being how he would calm her down and he would take her shit but still care for her and defend her. She really didn't deserve a kid like him.

"Mom!" Beth came out. Cassidy looked shocked and broke the hug from her grandkids to hug Beth.

"Beth, honey, when I said tell Rick that I'm dead so he doesn't come and get me, t-this is not what I mean." She chuckled.

"Yeah, but he was a total wreck without you. Like, TOTAL wreck. Didn't leave the garage or anything!" Beth laughed. Cassidy raised a brow and looked over to Rick, who rolled his eyes and smiled.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH FAMILY BONDING!" Surg said from the altar.

He walked down grabbing Cassidy by the arm and pulling her behind him. He looked directly at Rick with a twitch in his eye. Rick, with the same expression, looked back.

"Well l-lookie what we have here. Surg Glorbain, what? Me fucking around with the galaxy isnt good enough? H-Had to take my girl, too?" Rick says cocky like.

"You never deserved her, Sanchez! And you know that! She was mine way before you ever showed up!" Surg pointed, as his fist began to clench up. Rick smirked.

"Y-Yeah yeah, that's right. You're the bozo she got with before me? I never thanked you for that by the way! Wouldn't have met the love of my life if it wasn't for you!" Rick chuckled, crossing his arms. Surg growled.

"Fine! We'll settle this! I hope you don't mind, Rick, but I'm a man of tradition. And since we're on my planet, and you crashed my wedding ceremony, objecting to our matrimony-" he shrugged. Rick rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Only fair, I supposed." Rick agreed.

Surg gave a devilish grin and turned to the priest. "Holy man! If someone disagrees with the bonding of two, what happens next?"

The holy man cleared his throat and flipped through the pages of the book frantically looking up at the two men glaring at him. He was a small priest and Surg was a muscular man and everyone in the galaxy has heard of Rick Sanchez. He sighed in relief, happy to have found the pages so quickly, and wiped the sweat off from his brow, beginning to read.

"I-It says here that 'if another lover objects to the bonding of two life mates, it is up to the lifemate whom the two are fighting for to allow a battle between the two. The two challengers must not see the bride/groom til the day of battle. The victor will then be allowed to court the bride and the Loser will be banished and go into exile, never to love again.' It's up to Ms. Ramos if she wants to have the battle between Rick Sanchez of Earth and Surg Glorbane of Sclorpition. Otherwise, the wedding continues and the disruptor is sentenced to death."

Both men looked at Cassidy, awaiting the answer. She raised her eyes and put her hands on her hips, cracking a smile. She always did love a good dramatic love triangle.

"Duh? Obviously we gonna battle?! I wanna see how this shit goes! Plus I kinda don't wanna have another death on my hands," She smiled excitedly.

Surg furrowed his brows and turned to Rick again. "Very well. See you on the battlefield, Sanchez." He growled and walked away.

Rick smirked and looked at Cassidy. "Now, about that Redhead fantasy-"

"Shut the fuck up and come here" Cassidy said about to run for him til she felt a tug on her dress. She turned over to seeing the priest on the other side.

"M-Ms. Ramos. You're not allowed to touch any of the challengers. Until you have your victor, you may be allowed to touch them. Touching them gives off the purity of the matrimony and-" Cassidy scoffed, snatching her dress, cutting the priest off and crossing her arms. She looked at Rick who also was upset just as her.

"D-Don't worry, baby. I-I'll win this then we can discuss more about your new hair choice and how I am finding you very irresistible currently," He winked. Cassidy smiled. Beth coughed gaining their attention back to her and the kids.

"Well, let's hurry up with this challenge so we can go get Jerry and go home." Beth said.

"Ugh, Christ on a stick I forgot about that asshat," Cassidy groaned weighing her arms down. "Alright alright, let's get this shit over with."

_** Hello, my readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It takes a while for me to come with an idea cause I usually get it when I daydream and its a snippet for events in my mind. But I think you and I both know it worth the wait. Also, don't tell me you didn't enjoy Neato's cute little robot self?! They were so fun to write about and I had such a good time making them tolerate Cassidy's mean self. In the next chapter, I'm thinking of adding some NSFW (an attempt at least) so bare with me! ALSOOO I've been working on sketches as of late and have been putting them on Tumblr. I'm gonna be receiving an art tablet soon so I can work on my digital art skills! Yay! A shout out to my friend CharmmyColour for beta reading the chapter! Support her on le Tumblr if you gotta chance! Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! ** _

**_ Your fav Sci-Fi nerd, _ **

**\- Leoh <3**


	13. Chapter 13: A Rick-le in Cassidy’s Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> -Language  
> -NSFW  
> A shout out to my girl @CharmmyColour for being the best beta reader ever!

After Cassidy agreed to have the challenge between Rick and Surg; Cassidy, Beth, the kids, and Neato were escorted onto an apartment flat in the city near the fighting arena. Cassidy had no idea where Rick and Surg were staying or heading to which concerned her slightly because having your ex-husband who is trying to get you back and your fiance in the same room is something nobody wants to deal with. The high priest had told her they would be staying in a similar type of apartment room like Cassidy but didn’t know where located in the city. She was worried about them, especially since she couldn’t really choose which one she wanted to be with. Maybe this would be a good way for her to choose, Rick or Surg. Decisions were never her forte, especially big decisions like these. I mean it should be a simple decision. Rick Sanchez: The man she spent her entire adult life with which led to the birth of her daughter Beth and her two grandchildren, Summer and Morty ultimately having him cheat on her with her own sister. Or Surg Glorbaine: Her first intergalactic boyfriend since she left earth at 18, whom she loved, but broke up on a falsehood claim which led him to search for over 45 years to find her and end up here. _God, I really know how to pick ‘em_ She thought. It was around 10 pm at night, the sun was already down and the sky was a deep purple with white stars. _What did I get myself into, really?_

“So uh… A-Are you a girl or a boy?” Morty asks Neato awkwardly. The robot cocks a metaphorical brow at the boy and crosses its wiggly mechanical arms.

“Does it matter? Mortimer Smith, Age 14? Chronic Masturbater?” Neato replays in a slightly sarcastic annoyed voice. Morty laughs awkwardly and walks to the living room of the apartment flat trying to leave the awkward conversation, he sits on the floor turning on the television watching what looked like an infomercial for a brand of plants. Neato rolls in towards Cassidy soon after, who is sitting next to Beth on the couch. “So MOM-ugh! I love calling you that! Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom!” Beth snort laughs holding her wine glass. Cassidy raised a brow and smiled.

“Beth, dear, I love that you call me mom- uh how many glasses of wine have you had?”

“I don't know, maybe two? Three?” Beth sips the rest of her glass and reaches for the bottle before Cassidy snatches the bottle half from her.

“Oooookay. Yeah so uh- Honey? Y-You probably gained your alcoholism gene from your father and me, but you just drank a half of a wine bottle. This planet's alcoholic beverages contain unimaginable amounts of alcohol that could initially demolish your liver. Half a bottle is like consuming 2 bottles of pure vodka.” She begins to grab the bottle with two hands and drink from it. Beth looks at her in shock.

“But you're drinking the rest of the bottle? Aren’t you being hypocritical?” Cassidy burps, putting the empty bottle down on the coffee table and wiping the drink from her mouth.

“Beth, I'm a high functioning alcoholic who happens to be a scientist and your mother, you don't think I used my big brain to put in a liver that can keep up with me? Your father and I fixed that problem YEARS ago. Before you were born.”

“Grandma Cassy, is it just me, or living on this planet is actually helping your aging process?” Summer chimes in walking in from the other room, “Like for serious? You look SUUUPER in your late 40s rather than hot 60s. I genuinely hope I look as good as you when I'm 40 like wow you look good. Also, your skin is kinda pinkish and your hair is WAYYY redder sooo...” Summer sits down and types on her phone.

“Y-Yeah Cassidy. Y-You, do look kinda different.” Morty says. Cassidy furrows her brows and picks up her white dress to walk to the mirror. Her skin wasn't its pale self, more like a pinkish color and her wrinkles were less and the obvious was that her gray hairs were becoming red.

“Holy shit, I look 49 again! How did I not notice this?!" She turned to Neato, “Neato, do you think there's a reason for this?” the robot began to compute and create dial-up noises.

“G-Good ol' Neato. H-He can figure it out, right?!" Morty chimes in putting his hands on his hips and gives a small smile.

“Morty, Neato doesn’t have a gender. They’re non-binary. If you wanted to know you could’ve asked. Also, are you trying to get with my robot? Jesus Christ, that Jessica girl isn't enough?!” Cassidy rolled her eyes and crouched down to Neato's height. Morty looks down in embarrassment and scratches the back of his neck.

"Not my fault they're voice sounds hot" Morty mumbles and walks to the couches.

“Cassidy, you're technically still 65 years old, but due to your excessive time on this planet, drinking large amounts of alcoholic beverages and consuming food you are slowly developing into a hyper breed of human and Sclorptioner. To sum it all up, you are becoming more and more native to the planet which is why you're becoming younger. All of the people on this planet physically don't age, only mentally but you still have human in you.” Cassidy groaned getting up from her original position and rubbing her temples. Beth looks at her wine glass and places it down on the table away from her.

“Mom, you're becoming an alien hybrid? Is that possible?” Beth says getting up

“I mean, we are on a different planet, sweetie. It could be the molecules in the food and drink that could be rearranging my own molecules to match the native people. But something must have allowed them to be rearranged like this.” She puts her finger on her chin to think and begins to pace.

“The only person I have really had contact with besides Surg has been only a few officers of the federation, but they are afraid of me and barely go near me so that won't do it. That means all sides point to Surg. I mean he’s intelligent but he’s not THAT intelligent. Ugh I’ll figure this out later I’m tired and I need to just sleep the hell out of this shit, God, how could I not notice any of this in the span of three months? Then again, glug glug glug” she makes a drinking gesture to her mouth and shrugs then begins to walk to her room and grab Neato's charging port to hook it up to the living room.

“So what happens? Are you just gonna get younger and pinker? Your grey and blonde are already gone and your hair is red." Summer gets up from her spot and crosses her arms while leaning on the wall.

“What? You don’t believe in your grandma, Sum-Sum? Oh, Ye of little faith?” Cassidy smirks while plugging Neato’s charging port to the floor and getting up. “I’ll figure it out, don’t worry. Besides, I think you're just upset I can rock the redhead look. I’m tired, gonna get out of this dress before my boobs explode like white dwarf becoming a supernova.” She smiles at her joke while everyone just looks at her worried. She rolled her eyes at her family’s horrible humor and excitedly to her master bedroom.

"Ugh at least I'm a natural Redhead" Summer scoffs and walks into her room while Beth follows. Morty looks down at Neato who was on their charging port with a picture of sheep jumping over a fence on its screen. He looked around with his usual duck face to see if anyone was there and reached over to wake the sleepy robot.

"MORTY, LEAVE NEATO THE FUCK ALONE AND GO MASTURBATE OR SOMETHING! YOU'RE ONLY DIGGING YOURSELF INTO A HOLE, PAL" Cassidy tells from down the hallway from her room. Morty groans and stomps over to his room.

~

At around 3 am, Cassidy got out of the shower due to the fact she couldn't sleep. She had finished tinkering with her portal watch and watched hours or interdimensional cable she had installed in her television box. There was a thump in her room Cassidy heard from the bathroom and an electronic noise followed with it. She stopped putting lotion on her legs and looked at the door confused. She grabbed her yoga pants and put them on before slowly opening the door.

"SURPRISE," Rick says, popping out of nowhere. Cassidy screams and punches him in the stomach causing him to groan while holding his stomach and slowly goes to the floor.

"OH OH RICK, HONEY I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW!" Cassidy bends down to his height. "Wait, what the hell!? RICK?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" She slaps his arm as he shields himself.

"What no Kiss? J-Jeez Cass, you really punched the wind outta me- wait, your pink? And y-young? You look like you're in your 20s?!" Rick looked up and down at her confused

"Fuck, I'm getting younger. Should be the last process." Rick looks at her still confused. She sighs and puts her fingers to the bridge of her nose," Long story short, turns out eating and drinking this planet's food for three months caused me to be a hybrid alien-human. Still, don't know who tapped into my molecular structure but- your but suppose to stay away from me! How did you get here?! They took your portal gun!" Rick opened his sleeve to show his wrist and doubled tapped showing small nanobots creating a small and similar design to Cassidy portal watch.

"I kinda liked your idea, so I only use it for emergencies." He smirked getting up as Cassidy did the same. "And since when did you follow the rules?! 3 months and Cassidy Ramos is conforming? H-Hope you're not already brainwashed, you already got the hamster wheel up in there turning. I'm starving, by the way, got anything babe" He leaves the bathroom to the minifridge in the main room grabbing some snacks. Cassidy walks in staring at the man in disbelief. He turns around with a carrot in his mouth looking at Cassidy.

"Y-You came to see me?"

"Well course I did, babe. Plus I wasn't gonna stay in that cell they were leaving me-"

"A CELL?! THEY SAID YOU WERE STAYING IN A FLAT LIKE ME-" Rick walked up to Cassidy to calm her down due to her getting all angry and worked up.

"W-Would you calm down?! I've been through far worse and you and I both know it. E-Even if I was staying in this equivalent of a shady sneaky link porno hotel room, I'd still go to see you. So quit your fussing and don't overwork yourself. You'll have an anxiety attack" he patted her shoulders and smiled.

"Now, I'm here! S-Smother me in love, hot stuff!" Rick opens his arms out and steps back. Cassidy looks at him up and down. She was happy to see him, but for some reason just wanted to slam his face to the wall on the floor and watch him bleed out. She began to get angry and her fists began to form together. Ricks mono brow became a ‘frown-o’ brow and his eyes averted down to her fists. He brought his arms down slowly, knowing what Cassidy is capable of when she is fuming, but Rick Sanchez knew how to handle her.

"Don't you have a drink you should be drowning yourself in this hour?!" Cassidy shouts, shoving Rick.

"O-Oh Look who's talking! Takes one to fucking no one!" He points at her shoulder pushing her slightly. Cassidy's face begins to fume with anger and she gets closer to Rick's face.

"God you're so annoying, I wanna sever your nerves into pieces and just fucking break your stupid brain! I'm THREE POINTS SMARTER THAN YOU! THREE! DO YOU KNOW HOW THREE POINTS IQ ADVANTAGE YOUR STUPID 500?! QUID PRO QUO, MOTHER FUCKER!" Cassidy shoves Rick to the wall.

"YOUR ONLY 503 BECAUSE OF YOUR A WOMEN! WOMEN MATURE FASTER THAN MAN, IT'S A SCIENTIFIC FACT! AND BY THE WAY?! YOU MENTION THAT ALL THE F-FUCKING TIME! '503 THIS, AND 503 THAT' NOBODY GIVES A FLYING FUCK, CASSIDY! SO PLEASE WATCH WHAT YOU SAY CAUSE LOOSE LIPS, SINK SHIPS! YOUR SHIP, IS THE FUCKING TITANIC!"

"Get fucked" Cassidy begins to walk away before Rick pulls her around.

"Get Rimmed!"

"Get Bent!"

"At least I know how to bend, if-if you're getting my drift?" Rick raises an eyebrow causing Cassidy to scoff and push him once again.

"Oh how misogynistic of you, _Richard_ " Cassidy groans and rolls her eyes. She the edge on the bed pulling her red hair out of her bun and letting it fall into place. Rick sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Look I uh- I'm not good at apologizing or anything so uh- unfuck you or whatever," Rick says looking at the floor. Cassidy looks up at him and smiles.

"Yeah well, it takes one failing gaping asshole to know one gaping asshole, huh?" She chuckles and gets up from the bed to stand in front of Rick.

"Look, I don't hold grudges, I'm a grown woman and I'm sorry for getting upset '' Rick looks up at her and stands with a side of his brow up and his arms crossed.

"What about the time when you told me in the 3rd grade you got in trouble for trying to set a girl's hair on fire with a home-built laser? And when you saw her at the supermarket one-day getting baby food for Beth you almost sonically blasted her?

"SHE WAS A LITTLE BITCH AND SHE SAID MY THEORY ON THE RELATIVITY OF THE CONSTRUCT OF POPULARITY IN GRAMMAR SCHOOL WAS STUPID!?" Cassidy crosses her arms and huffs looking the other way, "Fuck Yolonda from 3rd grade. Stupid bitch and her fake Breast implants and her ‘Oh Cassidy, still doing free-lance science? How _cute_ ’ I’ll show you cute, you stuck up little-" Rick chuckles and Cassidy looks up at him and smiles.

"T-There's my girl" Rick puts his arms around her waist pulling her in. Cassidy looks at him then traces down to his soft lips. They both looked at each other's lips for a few seconds before evidently crashing into each other, lips first. They stopped and looked at each other for a straight second.

"Look at me like that again and I will castrate you," Cassidy says biting her lip looking at the bed and at him. Rick smirked. "I'll let you do a lot more, baby. Don't even worry" Cassidy was pushed to the bed as he crawled over her. "God, I missed this body," Rick says admiring Cassidy.

"This body? It's the body of a 20 something-year-old!" She says annoyed.

"Cassy, your body has looked the same. You've always had a nice figure. It's the same as your 65-year-old body. "

"Yeah well, you seemed more excited about the 20 something-year-old body than my old wrinkled 65 years old one, Richard. Bet you rather fuck a 23year old Redhead instead of me." she crosses her arms and looks away with an upset look. Rick sighs and grabs her chin to face him as he stood towering over her.

"I LITERALLY escaped my prison cell to see you. I killed an entire galactic federation headquarter, tried making a holographic version of you when I thought you were DEAD, I’m SOBER may I add, and I crashed your gunshot wedding just so I can see your 65 'wrinkled ass body'. Are you seriously gonna pull that card on me?! Who fucking risked everything to bring you back home and fuck you regardless of your younger body or red hair?" Cassidy turns to Rick and smiles, grabs Rick's collar of his lab coat, and smashes her lips to Ricks.

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it. It's called Psychology. Three. Points. Higher" she whispered in his ear while playing with his hair causing him to smile and press his lips against hers again sliding his tongue in her mouth. His hand trailed down her yoga pants and started to slowly rub her center.

"It's warm. You're already wet for me?" Rick chuckled in his low raspy voice he slowly kissed her neck and her chest. He tugged on the shirt making her take the shirt off, which she did. He began to kiss Cassidy's breast. Cassidy started breathing heavily and began to massage Rick's hair tugging on it slightly. He bit and tugged on the nipple and on the breast causing bite marks and hickeys to be produced. He practically ripped off Cassidy's yoga pants revealing a black piece of underwear. She only wore a black bra and underwear or no bra at all. Rick began to kiss her stomach and began to slowly reach her center. He took off his lab coat, shirt and pants buckle as well. Cassidy took off her underwear and threw it to the side. Rick was only in his briefs as he separated Cassidy's legs and without warning just rushed his touch to her clint. Which is what Cassidy liked, just to start at a good pace then to go fast. Rick's tongue went into a circle around the clint causing Cassidy to put her hand on his head tugging on his hair and to the side of the bed.

"Oh god, you're a fucking tease" Cassidy moaned looking down at Rick. He stopped and looked up cocking a brow

"So-So you don't like it when I eat you out? Nice, note taken-"

"No, you idiot, go faster." Cassidy moaned again a bit louder, closing her eyes and gripping her bed. Rick smirked and did what he was told causing Cassidy to gasp and bite her lower lip. Afraid she would make a loud noise to wake everyone. He began to insert fingers continuing sucking and toying with her clint. She begins to moan with her thighs closing in. Rick stopped and began to take his underwear off, showing off his nicely sized erect penis.

"God, I'm glad you're a grower and not a show-er" Cassidy smiled and looked at Rick.

"'The Rick' strikes again," he says and pecks Cassidy's lips. He stops, confused, and looks down at her.

"Wait, the fuck you mean grower?"

"Ricky, honey, I'm trying to have sex. Just think about this later and put your dick in me." Cassidy gets up and pushes him down on the bed. Rick brought his torso up, still slightly upset at her for making fun of his penis. Cassidy sat on Rick's lap having his penis inserted her in. They both moaned loudly together, a little too loud. She put a hand to his mouth, looking at the door, thinking she heard something. They both eyed the door and after a while assumed it was their head playing tricks. She turned back to him and released her hand, looking at his features. She hadn't really looked at him properly, his monobrow, his spiky hair, his tired eyes.

"I really miss you, though," she says, placing her right arm around his neck and her left hand on his face rubbing his cheek with her thumb. He smiled and wrapped his hands on her waist.

"Yeah, everything sucks without you around to darken up the place," Rick says while rubbing her sides. She then kisses Rick and begins to bounce up and down causing her ass to slap on his legs. Rick grunts and grips her waist tighter as she begins to speed up bouncing. Her boobs bounce and she plops on Rick's lap. Cassidy began to bite her lower lip again and scratched the back of Rick causing small scars on his back. Rick starts to lower his hands-on Cassidys ass, gripping it.

"I'm edging," Rick says in a lower gravity voice than his usual one to her ear. Cassidy begins to pick the pace up as she starts to feel it too.

"Ricky I'm-" Her thighs began to come together signaling that she was reaching her climax. Rick then himself came with her as they began to flop on the bed in exhaustion. He grabs Cassidy and towers over her.

"A-Again? Rick, I'm 65. Were not in our 20s anymore-"

"You say that all the time when we start off and then I stick it in and then we go for 2 more rounds. I-I know you, Babe. You got the mind of a 65-year-old, but the body of a 23-year-old. I'm 70 years old and I can do round two? Better pray to that sky ghost and take advantage of this." He grabs her legs, putting them on his shoulders.

"Rick, you should sleep, tomorrow you've got a big-" he then sticks his dick in her vagina "-DICK! I-I MEAN DAY! SONOVA-" she says loudly. Rick smiles menacingly putting his hand on her mouth and begins to pump. Cassidy grips her side of the bed and puts her fingers to her clint going circular motions.

"God-Goddamn Cassy, I love you." Rick moaned as he started pumping faster. Cassidy moaned slightly as she rubbed faster to match his pace.

"R-Ricky, f-faster, baby," Cassidy says as she rubs herself faster.

"Oh fuck oh fuck" Rick says as he starts to edge. Cassidy bites her lower lip grunting at every pump. Rick gripped her thigh as he began to thrust faster.

"Oh fuck, Richard!" Cassidy screams and she grabs his wrist to keep balanced. Rick's eyes begin to come together and groans, meaning out finally releasing his load on Cassidy. Which then allowed Cassidy to come to a climax right after. He laid next to her as both were huffing and puffing.

"3 months worth waited," Rick says turning his head over to her smiling and huffing. Cassidy smiled and nodded not really being able to speak or move. Rick put his right arm up and his left grabbing Cassidy pulling her in. She put her arm up to his hair so that she could play with it and look at him

"Especially when you're not imagining the guy you're sleeping with," Cassidy mumbles while playing with the blue hairs on his head. She starts to giggle as he looks down at her with a cocked brow.

"What's so funny?"

"You still do that thing with your eyes when you cum, plus I'm sure the entire flat heard how loud we were." She laughed out loud.

"Nope, they can not" He sounded cocky.

"Oh? And how do you know?" She put her chin on his chest and began to look up at him rubbing his chest.

"Soundproof walls." He then puts his long arm to the wall and knocks on it, "All hotels, homes, and buildings have it on this planet. Allows the guest to be as loud as they want to do, so they can't hear a thing. I-It could be parties, snoring, television-"

"Fucking?" Cassidy completed his sentence with a smirk sitting up from her spot. He cocked a brow and smiled.

"Even sex yes. Although, the smell kinda reveals it, huh?" Rick smiles and rubs her back. She lays back down on his chest and sighs.

"Wait so when you and I thought we heard something earlier?-"

"What? A little sneaking never hurt a sex life? Made it hotter." He chuckles. Cassidy rolls her eyes and slaps his chest playfully.

"I'm sorry for getting upset" Cassidy looks up at Rick.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry too. But hey, it's just how we are. We fight. We fuck. We fix. We stay." He shrugs while playing with her hair. She smiles and closes her eyes after a while. Rick continues to look up and stroke her hair before noticing something hard by ear. He looked down at her and whispered her name to see if she was up. Her breathing pattern was different on his chest which made Rick assume she was asleep. He knew Cassidy was a deep sleeper and nothing could wake her once she was out so he moved her hair slightly to see a green microchip behind her ear. His face became cautious worrying about what the chip was for. He slowly placed her head off of his chest cautiously and got up from the bed. He went into his lab coat grabbing tweezers and a small computer like a tablet that fits in the palm of his hand. Setting the computer aside he walked over moving Cassidy hair to the side he plucked off the chip. It left a small hole on the side of her ear, but nothing he couldn't fix later. He then took the chip and placed it inside of the computer and sat down at the end of the bed with the small computer shaking his leg, nervously. He looked back at peacefully sleeping Cassidy at the back at the computer waiting for the information to show.

"C'mon C'mon what the hell is this," Rick mumbles while fidgeting. Finally, the computer dings showing a picture background of Cassidy and Neato with 3 folders on the side. She always was OCD about her things. The folder 'Time memories' stuck out to Rick first causing him to click on it.

There were video files. All of the dates starting from Cassidy's birth, Their Wedding anniversary, Beth's birth, The first time they met, even the time Cassidy almost killed Yolanda at the Supermarket. "What the fuck are you doing, Cassy?" Rick mumbles. He clicked out the folder and entered a new folder 'Time travel checklist'.

"What the fuc-" Rick opened the folder to reveal hundreds of documents worth of data. Blueprints, spreadsheets, calculations, and final objectives.

  * **Create a mind memory device.**

  * **Gain access to memories using Mind chip to upload data.**

  * **Harness the Galaxy Gem to use on time devices and obtain access to all of the time.**

  * **Create Time Travel Device ( add to Portal Watch or create Remote. Probably add to watch).**

  * **Achieve Objective Goal.**




Rick exited out the folder to find the 3rd and final folder "Objective Goal". He looked back at Cassidy once more with a puzzled look then back at the computer. He closed his eyes and exhaled, then finally opened the folder. He only glanced at the screen before he got up and dropped the computer on the floor, shocked by what he had read:

**_Objective: Delete Cassidy Ramos from history._ **

**_Wut up ma Glip Glops!_ **

**_ Ah, once again I have returned! And with my first ever NSFW chapter! whaaaaa?! Crazy I know right! I tried my best so please be gentle with me lol. But As you know, I'm the queen of cliff hangers so I'd figure I pull a stunt like this one for you hehe... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I can't wait for you guys to see what I'm cooking up for the next chapters! Big shout out to my girl Charmmy for helping with this chapter! Oh, exciting news! I'll be starting my creative writing class on Aug 24th which I am so excited for and I can't wait to use my new special skills on all of you! See you next chapter!  
_ **

**_ Your favorite Sci-fi nerd, _ **

**Leoh <3**


	14. Chapter 14: Domesticated Ramos (Flashback Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> -Slight Gore  
> -Language  
> \- Slight NSFW 
> 
> A shout out to the ever so talented Charmmy for being my favorite beta reader. You are a true gem to this world <3

"I've had enough of you, you selfish prick! Get out of my house!" Cassidy screams holding a young baby Beth crying in her arms. Rick scoffs and grabs his keys and jacket, slamming the door, and flies off on his ship. Cassidy looked out the window as she saw a flying car off the planet, with tears streaming down from her eyes. She looks down at the crying Beth and she's here to calm her. After 5 mins of crying, she soon stopped.

She got up from the couch and placed her in her crib. Grabbing the baby monitor and turning it on placing it back on the dresser. She walked downstairs back to the living room and turned the other monitor on. Walking to the kitchen, Cassidy opened the bottle of wine and sat down on the couch drinking it like a baby bottle. She stood looking at the wall above the television. The empty blank wall made her angry to the point where her eye began to twitch and her cheeks began to turn red. She bit her lower lip causing a small amount of blood to produce. She remained looking at the wall, not leaving her eyes off of it, and sipped from her bottle of wine. Licking the lip wound, she knew she was about to do something she was gonna regret. She took her last few chugs of alcohol and threw the bottle at the wall, causing the glass to shatter everywhere and red wine to spill all over the wall and the living room. She tensed up and noticed a feeling of pain on her leg, looking down to see a shard of glass in her thigh. She sighed and rubbed her temple trying to calm herself down. Attempting to get up, she winced in pain and reached for the home phone. She leaned on the wall pressing the speed dial button and putting it to her ear. Blood now gushing over her pant leg, with a stain of red.

  
"Hello?" The familiar voice came from the phone. Cassidy stood quiet, trying to think of words to say. She began to say something, but only a squeak came out. Tears began to roll down her eyes once again, as she gasped and put her hand on her mouth. "H-Hello?" The voice appeared again. Cassidy closed her eyes thinking of something to say, but not knowing what. Talking about her issues was not her thing, but she had to do something. She NEEDED to do something.

"D-Diane?" She whispered out.

"Cassidy? Everything okay-"

"I need you here, now. R-Rick and I had a fight and he left the planet and I just- Diane my leg is bleeding and-"

"Hey, hey I'm on my way."

She sighed and hung up the phone and placed it next to her. In cliche drama movies, this is the part where the protagonist has a breakdown due to the world crumbling around them and leaning on the wall sliding down. It's supposed to emphasize the weight of the world pushing them down and letting them have a moment to gloat for their misfortunes that have happened. So in actuality, it seems that this was at those moments. Arguments with Rick were never this intense. Then again, an argument with Rick did always lead to a tussle and bustle in the sheets. Arguing about petty things like, "Separating the whites with the darks." or "Did you drink my leftover beer?" The phrase Rick would use often after their arguments were, " We fight, we fuck, we fix, we stay." Something Cassidy knew too well. Something she knew was wrong but was trained to know well. As the years went by, their relationship had changed and sprung into something she knew was wrong and slowed into toxic behavior. Alcohol seemed like the only thing the two had to look forward to after things. She was fucking tired of losing her voice due to screaming. It had already been a year since Beth was born and it seemed to be that things were getting worse for the couple, then better. Of course, she hadn't told her sister about these things because she wasn't gonna try to stress her over the details, especially since she wasn't the 'share your feelings' type. Another toxic trait she had. With her mother long passed away, and her refusing to keep in any contact with her father, Daine was her Obi Wan-Kenobi. _Her only hope._ It had seemed that time flew past but in reality, it was about 30 mins till she heard a car drive in the drive-thru

The silence in the room ended abruptly as the sound of the front door handle jiggles and opens revealing a well dressed Diane with a paper bag and a first aid kit. Cassidy forgot she left the spare key under the mat. Diane looked down at Cassidy and closed the door and immediately ran to her. She looked at her sister's bloodshot eyes with tear stain mascara on her cheeks. Cassidy looked at the paper bag and noticed it was a familiar shape that she knew too well. She smiled and looked up at her sister.

"Diane, did you buy me a 40?" She chuckled and attempted to sit up, but her thigh gave out and she had fallen right back to where she was. Daine flinched attempting to help her sister, groaned, and began to take her heels off.

"You sounded distressed, so I got you something we can share" She began to open the medkit and put hand sanitizer on her hands and then gloves right after.

"Heels? Nice outfit? Did I disrupt something? A date- perhaps?" Cassidy smirked as she watched as her sister began to get annoyed and grab the tweezers. She gave no warning before plucking out the large shard of glass from her thigh causing Cassidy to murmur curse words in pain. Diane chuckled as she grabbed gauze and applied pressure to the wound to stop it from bleeding out.

"If you must know, yes I was on a date with a colleague of mine, Dr. Clark O'Doyle. We were really hitting it off I guess... Til uh- you called. By the way, I didn't have to come if you were gonna be a jerk" Diane concluded before re-placing the gauze with a new amount. Cassidy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She looked at the baby monitor and looked back at her sister who was preparing the sewing kit to stitch her wound. There was silence between the twins once again. She watched as Diane cut from the bottom of the pants leg up to check if there were any more wounds before patching up the previous one. Cassidy grunted out of annoyance as she had just lost a perfectly good pair of pants due to her horrific anger issues coming into place.

"So uh- Did Rick do this?" Diane began as she started to put the needle in the skin and started to sew. Cassidy winced at both the needle in her skin and the question. The thought of Rick laying a finger on Cassidy was something she never witnessed but was scared that it would happen soon.

"No-uh. This was me. I threw a wine bottle and oddly enough it landed on my thigh. Rick and I got into it again and he left. I don't know when he'll be back or if he will. This shit started because of the dumbest thing" Cassidy put her fingers to the bridge of her nose in annoyance and slight embarrassment. Diane looked up at Cassidy confused and stopped sewing the cut to hand her the paper bag 40. She nodded thank you and unhooked the cap taking the swig.

"So what started the argument?" Diane continued to sew.

"The difference between 'Constructive theories' and 'principle theories'." Diane looked up at her sister confused, not knowing exactly what she was talking about. Cassidy took a deep breath, slightly annoyed by her sister's ignorance, and continued on, "Einstein believed that Constructive theories are constructive models for phenomena: for example, kinetic theory." Diane nodded and reached for her tweezers and scissors once more. "Principle theories are empirical generalizations such as Newton's laws of motion."

"Okay, then what started the argument?"

"Well, there is a law for everything, Murphy's law: a supposed law of nature that has the effect that anything that can go wrong will go wrong, Newton's Law of gravity, Mendel's Law of Independent Assortment- you get the picture. Anyway, a scientific law is the description of an observed phenomenon. It doesn't explain why the phenomenon exists or what causes it. The explanation of a phenomenon is called a scientific theory. Rick's 'theory': is that all scientific theories are because of- and I quote, 'Morons who gave up and created their own 'educated guesses' based on nothing but pure laziness'. I think that, yes the men that came out with those theories had the right idea, but didn't have the correct technology in order to do so. Things got heated. Scientific notions were brought up, and then out of nowhere it got personal."

"Rick Sanchez, My brother-in-law," Diane said sarcastically while cutting the thread and getting the wrap out to begin to wrap her thigh. Cassidy looked down at her wedding band, twiddling it with her thumb. "Now that I know exactly how this argument started, talk to me." She finished wrapping her leg and helped Cassidy up on the couch. Making sure she was comfortable, she maneuvered around the broken glass to the kitchen to grab the broom and dustpan. She walked back to the living room and began to sweep up the glass in the area. Cassidy took a deep breath and leaned back to the couch.

"I'm so over it all, everything. It's just like I'm talking to a brick wall. I-its fucking frustrating as shit. I don't know what I want and I thought I knew but everyone keeps telling me to do this and do that. It's stressful as all hell. I feel like I'm incomplete, that I'm not good enough to understand things clearly. I get so flustered and worked up I-I don't know exactly how to handle things. I take Beth to the doctor for a check-up and they want me to do therapy and to talk about my feelings with a complete stranger that doesn't know what's actually going on in my head, but thinks they know because an ass-hat made shit up by working with loonies from a loony bin. And after you talk to the person, you're supposed to FEEL GOOD right?! So why do I feel like shit after? Why do I feel like nothing gets better after? I feel worse than I already walked in. The pills are placebos and the 'therapist' don't know shit. And if I try to figure it out, it gets worse? It's like I'm defective, Diane. A defective product that they don't sell anymore in stores. It was cool at first with all of the hype it was given, but then once people got hurt from it and others started telling the company- it was taken off of shelves immediately cause it was a choking hazard or something. I'm sick and I don't matter, all I bring is chaos and disorder. The human race made another defective product." Cassidy grunted grabbing the 40 and drinking it once more. Diane stopped sweeping and looked at the back of her sister's head sympathetically. She walked over and sat next to Cassidy and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Cassy, every human is a little bit sad all the time because they know they're gonna die, but their knowledge is what gives life some type of meaning. To be human is to give up control, you need to give up the control you have to be good and happy when you should just be you. You're not a defective product; you're my wack job, mad scientist sister. Sure you're a bit upset and damaged- you're not the first. Out of all the messed up inventions you created, you created the most important thing- Beth. You gotta be there for Beth. Now as for Rick, he's gonna come back. You're gonna tell him to stop being petty and you're gonna tell him you love him and that you need space from him to figure yourself out." Cassidy nodded and smiled giving Diane the paper bag.

"So you're gonna tell me about this guy? Or do I gotta push it out of you?" Cassidy leans back on the couch smirking at her sister. Diane chuckles.

"He's pretty handsome, this was our 3rd date. Dad likes him- speaking of which-"

"Oh look, Diane- you haven't had a swig of booze since you got here!" Cassidy grabbed the bottle and put it in Diane's mouth, stopping her from talking about Carlyle.

~

A week had passed and Rick didn't return home. Cassidy was worried because usually when this happened, he'd be home the next night. Diane had pretty much stood every night with Cassidy since then, making sure her leg was okay and helping around with Beth. Cassidy knew her husband could handle anything in the galaxy but it still worries Cassidy. It was around 10 pm on a Friday night. Diane was sitting on the couch reading a book while Cassidy paces back and forth mumbling things under her breath and biting her nails. Diane sighed in annoyance from her sister and looked up, folding the corner of the page and putting it down, taking her reading glasses off.

"Diane, It's been two weeks. H-He hasn't called or-r written or anything. He usually comes back after a day. What if something bad happened to him? O-Or The federation caught him? What if he's dead?! Beth doesn't have a father?! I'M GONNA BE A WIDOW?! CASSIDY SANCHEZ, A FUCKING WIDOW-"

"Cassidy would you shut up!" Diane yelled stopping her in her tracks. Diane got up and put her hands on Cassidy's shoulders.

"Look, if you're so worried about Rick then go look for him. I'll keep the ground and take care of Beth while you go. I'll call dad and have all my things sent here and I'll talk to my landlord about things. We can plan it first thing in the morning-"

"Diane, I have to leave tonight" Diane was taken back by the comment.

"T-Tonight? Cassidy this is so sudden! You can't just drop everything and go off to look for Rick?!"

"Diane, I need to know if he's okay. We said some things and I don't want him to think that's how I feel if he's dead! I love him, Diane-"

"OKAY OKAY! If that's what you want. Go get packed up and I'll help"

~

At around 3 am Diane had heard a noise from downstairs. She woke up startled and got out of bed quietly and checked on the sleeping Beth. When everything was fine, she went to the stairs following the noise to the kitchen. She grabbed the closest object to her, the empty bottle of wine. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and swung, hitting a hard object.

"SON OF A-" The familiar raspy voice appeared. Diane opened her eyes to see Rick crouched down clenching his face.

"RICK?!" She put the bottle down and crouched down to him Rick looked up at Diane to see a black eye and a bloody nose.. The twin winched at the sight of the bruise and got up to get a frozen sack of peas from the freezer. Rick groaned some more getting up while pinching his nose to make sure the blood wouldn't spread everywhere. She gave Rick the Peas and moved Rick's hand to see the damage she had done. She turned to the first aid kit she had used on Cassidy and grabbed the gauze. She removed Rick's hand and put the gauze in his hand allowing him to pinch in the cloth. He nodded thank you and continued to look up. Diane had given a small smile and walked to the sink to wash her hands. She grabbed a rag to dry her hands and turned to look at her brother-in-law. She hadn't noticed that he had a 5 o'clock shadow and his hair was more wild than usual. _He needs a haircut_ Diane thought. She looked at his clothes and they were dirty and a bit stained and wrinkled. _He probably left with those same clothes._ She then noticed the strong smell of alcohol and other smells she couldn't quite explain. Very 'Out of earth' like. _He's a mess._ Rick had noticed Diane staring at her and cleared his throat causing her to break her gaze and look away.

"S-So uh... Ahem..W-Where Cassy?' Rick said breaking the silence. Diane sighed and crossed her arms.

"In space looking for you, by the way, you are so selfish! Do you know how WORRIED she was? She nearly had a panic attack! Not to mention her self pain! She had a glass shard in her FUCKING KNEE, RICK" She moves from her spot to get closer to him. Rick kept his same bored expression, hiding any type of reaction from Diane letting her rant and get angry.

"-And another thing, You have a 1-year-old sleeping while her mother is looking for her deadbeat father in outer space! God, I don't know what my sister see's in such an asshole such as yourself! Y-YOUR TOXIC!" Diane walks away mumbling walking to the home phone. Rick runs and slaps the phone out of her hand causing it to break into pieces

"WHAT THE HELL!" Diane yells but looks upstairs, making sure she didn't wake Beth.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Cassy to tell her shitty ass husband came back from his Lil space crusade"

"Daine, d-don't call her-"

"Why not? I'm NOT having my fucking sister ride around across the galaxy to look for you! You afraid she's gonna leave your sorry ass?!-"

"YES DIANE! I'M AFRAID CASSY WILL LEAVE ME-" Just then, a faint cry from the upstairs appeared. The two adults looked up then at each other.

"Great, you woke the baby up" Diane groaned and began to walk up the stairs to check on the baby Beth with Rick following behind. Diane scoffed as the stench from Rick followed her to Beth's room

"Are you gonna shower?! You reek of alcohol and god knows what, and I'm not gonna have the baby be exposed to that." Diane picked up the crying baby and shook her trying to get her back to sleep.

"She's m-my daughter too, ya-ya know" Rick slurs out leaning on the wall folding his arms.

"Your drunk Rick, go take a shower and go to bed. I'll sleep on the chair next to the baby-"

"Nah y-you can sleep in the bed with me. I don't give a fuc-"

"Don't you DARE say what you're about to say, Richard Sanchez"

"Ugh fine. I'm going to the shower in the room" He burped and walked off. Diane rolled her eyes annoyed and continued to calm the crying Beth. Diane couldn't have children, she was unable to have children, unfortunately. In the week she was living in the Sanchez residence, she had gotten close with Beth. Diane took off from her job at the pharmacy to help Cassidy with the baby since Cassidy didn't have any earth friends and didn't really trust anyone. To help pay things off, Cassidy worked at the local community college teaching astrophysics. She only took the job due to the free lab space and lab supplies that were given. Often stealing them and taking them home to use her own mad scientist desires. Diane, personally, didn't like the fact that her sister was a mad scientist and was worried about the fact that her father walks in and out of her life. She worried if this was the best home life for her niece, her mother drinking her cares away and her father abandoning her time and time again. After a while Beth finally fell asleep, allowing Diane to put her in her crib and walk to the bedroom. Rick was sitting on the bed, drying his wet hair, waiting for Diane. She huffed and walked to the bathroom.

"Diane l-look, I just need you to not tell Cassidy I'm here for another week-"

"Another week Rick?! You want my sister out there for a week?!"

"S-She can handle herself well! C-C-C'mon you know better th-than me that she takes shit from no one!" Diane sighed and rubbed her temples trying to think things through, "I-I just need a week to be by myself. You can go back to work and I'll take care of Beth a-and then you can call Cassidy. I-I'll fix the damn phone tomorrow." Diane gruffed at Rick.

"I'm not leaving my niece alone with her deadbeat father for a week. I'm gonna be staying here supervising things. Till then, I want you to work shit out. One week. Then Cassidy is coming back." Diane felt she got her point across well, Rick nodded.

~

A week soon became a month of Diane "playing house" with Rick and Beth. The two had gotten along fine. Rick stayed home with Beth, during the day while Diane worked in the pharmacy. The two had seemed to have things very domesticated and very well in place. The 'Perfect' family that Daine had wanted for so long. Of course, Rick wasn't her husband and Beth wasn't her daughter. She was always so slightly jealous of how Cassidy was more headstrong and fearless. How she left at 18 for space and ended up in the life Diane had always wanted. Diane had worked so hard to get the career she wanted and to get the approval of others, something Cassidy could care less about. She loved her sister, without a doubt of course but was always so envious. She certainly deserved it. _How come I didn't have a happy family setting?_ Diane was feeding the baby while Rick was on the table twiddling with a little contraption when the phone rang.

"I'll get it, Rick could you finish here?" Diane said, handing him the baby food. He smiled and grabbed the food accidentally brushing his hand on Diane. They looked at each other and laughed awkwardly. Diane walked out to answer the phone. It had been fixed for over a month already but hadn't called Cassidy to know that Rick was home. Still, in a flustered mood, she noticed how Rick WAS slightly handsome. She had always looked at him as the brother-in-law he was and never figured anything much by it. Besides the fact that they had been sharing a bed for a past month, she now was noticing the small details that she was sure, drew Cassidy to Rick. He was an asshole, no doubt. Yet, there was a certain charm to him. Something Diane couldn't put her finger on. She felt that she was slowly but surely crushing on Rick. It was wrong of her to do so since that was her sister's husband and the fact that she would be in trouble enough as it was doing everything she was doing now. Still dazed and confused by her thoughts, she answered the phone with a half-ass "Hello?"

"DIANE! God, I finally got a hold of you-" Diane's heart stopped at the familiar voice she knew too well.

"C-Cassidy..." She squealed out. The sound of a clattering spoon came from the distance. Diane turned to Rick who had the same surprised face. _Reality had set in._

"I finally got a hold of you from an intergalactic payphone, they can all from any planet. They didn't have the earth as one of the planets so I did a little tinkering and batta-bing batta boom! Anyway, I haven't found that ass hat yet, I hope he's okay. I've asked around but nobody has seen him. How's Beth? I-Is she doing okay? This has been the longest I've been away from her. I really appreciate you looking out for her, ya know? I-I'm not the mushy feely type but I'm really grateful for you... E-Everything okay? You seem distant?"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry I was just feeding Beth. I- uh, everything's been pretty good over here ha... Ha," Diane laughs awkwardly, feeling the guilt in her stomach.

"Well uh, I'm gonna keep looking but I can't look forever. I love him but... If this is what he wants then so be it." Cassidy sighs through the phone. "Beth is just gonna have to deal with the fact that she'll be fatherless. I'll most likely be home in a week or so and I'll let be seeing you soon. I'll talk to you later." Cassidy hung up the phone. It took a minute for Diane to get out of a daze and set the phone down. She looked down at the T.V stand of a picture that had Cassidy and Rick on their wedding day and of one with Cassidy and Diane holding a newborn Beth.

  
"I'm a horrible person."

~

Later that night Diane laid on the bed reading her book, well at least trying. She was on the same page for the past hour. Not getting the fact that she was part of the blame. She had to talk to Rick if he was choosing to stay or leave, but every time she would practice it in her head it came out wrong to her. She knew it would be hard to explain it to RIck because she had loved everything about this past month. She was falling in love with Rick, and she hated herself for it. Rick was Cassidy's husband, her _fucking_ brother-in-law. She can't go along with this, but she wants to BE with Rick. She feels she can change Rick, especially since Cassidy has been out of the picture, Rick has been so different. Diane felt she deserved to be with Rick, she deserved to be happy. She raised Beth in a stable environment which is what she needed. Cassidy didn't deserve this. Just then, Rick walked in the room, rubbing his eyes walking to his dresser to grab something. Daine set her book aside and watched Rick. Rick, still facing forward, took a deep breath.

"So Cassidy called. She's coming back, isn't she?" He searched through the dresser.

"Yes, she's heading back next week. So, what are you planning on doing?" Diane kept looking at Rick's neck. He turned around with a calm smile.

"I'll just stay in a hotel and come back the next day. We'll probably fight for an hour and then calm it over. Y-Your not gonna tell her about this month are you?" Rick walked towards the bathroom in the room and closed the door, to get changed. Daine had seen Rick shirtless before, but now that these new feelings she had the wish to see _all_ of Rick. She bites her lip thinking about it. Rick then came out with just a pair of blue boxers and no shirt. _He doesn't usually wear this to bed, not that I'm complaining..._

"Yeah, I-I won't tell" Diane awkwardly chuckles while rubbing her arm and looking anywhere but at Rick. Rick smiled and walked towards the bed. Daine stood watching and Rick laid back putting his arms behind his head looking at her.

"Are you gonna lay down?" Rick asked, raising a side of his monobrow. Diane froze not knowing what to say. She began to stutter out nonsense words. She felt like she was in high school talking to her crush she knew she never had a chance with, but the thing is Diane wasn't even like this in high school. She was really popular having almost all the kids and staff like her and every boy threw himself at her. Of course, it's always been that way for her. She never had someone she actually was attracted to, just a face and body but that was it. Of course her first interaction with Rick, he wasn't really her type- though she never knew what her type was. Rick was a smart alec, an ass at times, blunt about his opinions, and could be plain out rude when need be. Such similarities to Cassidy, yet the only difference besides gender was that Cassidy was more motivated to be better than Rick.

"Diane, did I ever tell you, you'd be an amazing mother? The way you handle Beth like that, y-y-you're a born naturally. Cassidy and I argue a lot, ya know? I just want what's best for Beth. This past month kinda brought things to light. Diane the way you look sometimes- I-I hate to admit it because you're my sister-in-law. But, you can be a little tease" He raised a brow and cooked a smirk. Diane's cheeks turn pink immediately. _He's fucking flirting with me?! The bastard had balls..._

 _"_ R-Rick t-thats uh... ahem" she coughed and cleared her throat. Looking everywhere, searching for any sign of an exit or an excuse. She had glanced at Rick, who kept the same face, but then chuckled. As if seeing Diane struggle was amusing to the eyes. He got up from the spot and began to walk around the bed to her. Diane didn't know what was happening, she was so confused. Just then the crashing of lips had brought her back to reality. His lips were soft and oddly smoother then she had thought. His hands-on her waist was thin, slender, and oddly belonged. She understood why Cassidy had liked him so much, his asshole-ness really didn't shine when sex was on the table. Just then, her thoughts came into mind: Cassidy.

"RICK!" She pushed him off having him hit his ass on the floor.

"Jesus Diane, I'm thin and boney!" He gets up and rubs his rear.

"You ass! Didn't you think about Cassidy-" she gasped "Beth! Rick! She's gonna grow up and go 'Mommy, why don't Daddy and you love each other?' And Cassidy is gonna go- 'Well sweetie, Daddy and Aunt Diane decided to do the special hug behind mommy's back and that's why Aunt Diane is not allowed near us-'"

"'Special hug?' Look, Diane.-" Rick puts his hands on her shoulders. God, he's oddly tall. Tall, Pale, and Thin. With Blue hair... Blue hair? Why does he have blue hair? Does Cassidy have a type? First that Sergio- Surg? She didn't know, the red guy now a guy with Blue Spikey hair? She sure has a type.

"Diane, I really really like you. Cassidy and I aren't gonna work out. She hates me, and I'm tired of f-fucking leaving the goddamn planet every argument. I rather have Beth not have her parents argue every second of the day."

"Rick, What about Cassidy? Don't you love her? T-There's marriage counseling! A-A-And there are Marriage retreats! And-"

"Diane. Cassidy and I are over. We don't believe in therapy. I-It was a good run. I just want to be happy, this past month with you has been better than our entire marriage! Diane, don't you want to be with me? Don't you want a _family_?" And there it was. _Family._ Something that Daine was physically unable to have. Something she desperately felt she deserved. Something took over her, forgetting Cassidy, Beth, and everything else. Could she really have a future with Rick? She stood silent as so many thoughts rushed in her mind telling her to not be impulsive and agree to Rick's tempting offer. Without a thought, Diane's lips crashed to Ricks pulling herself in. This was her starting a new leaf.

The kissing soon leads to Rick pulling Diane's nightgown off and soon her underwear. It was a mix of lust and love put into a mix of 'passion' or some sappy romance crap you read in dumb fanfics that a 13-year-old girl would write about her favorite celebrity. It's safer to leave out dirty details of their affair sex scandal. Something you could imagine was the pleasure Diane felt- and no not that type of pleasure (even though she did enjoy that aspect and was so surprised that someone so thin could be so good in bed). It was the pleasure of finally doing something out of the ordinary for her, to live 'dangerously', to live for herself.

"What the fuck" Cassidy said from the doorway. Diane and Rick stopped and turned to Cassidy. Her hair was longer, in a french braid. There was what looked to be forming grey on her once golden dirty blonde hair. Her cheeks were dirty, barley seeing her freckles. There was a scar above her lip, eyebrow, and a black eye that was slowly fading away. Her eyes looked tired like she hadn't slept in weeks. Diane realized what had happened. Her moment had passed.

"Cassidy, y-your home early-" Diane said before she was knocked out by Cassidy's fist to her eye. Everything was black from then on.

_**Hello, my glip-glops!** _

_**Gosh, its been a while! How've you been? Did you miss me? Well, I missed you! I'm so sorry this chapter took forever but I had been having a hard time writing it and school started up for me. I had a lot of personally issues go on too but I'm so glad it's finally out and ready for you all to read! I'm currently working on the next flashback chapter until we have the big fight chapter between Surg and Rick for Cassidy! Ooooo niftyyy! Anyway, I'll see all you kiddos later!** _

_**Love your favorite Sci-fi nerd,** _

**_-Leoh :)_ **


	15. Chapter 15: Divorced Ramos (Flashback Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> -Language  
> -Drug/alcoholism  
> -Gore  
> -Violence

“Mrs. Sanchez-” Dr. Roman began before Cassidy gave her a deathly look, “I mean Ms. Ramos… This is your 13th session and you’ve had little to no progress. I know therapy is not your ideal choice, but it was requested by the judge that you be counseled after-” She hesitated to finish her sentence and took a large gulp.

“Yeah, after I beat the shit out of Diane for sleeping with my ex- husband. I know. Look, don’t you have a case file for all of this? Why do I have to repeat everything to you? You know what happened. Repeating things ultimately have no effect towards ‘me becoming a better person’ but confirms to be that you’re a pussy that wants me to stop ‘gathering up my feelings and keeping them deep down’.” Cassidy crossed her arms and legs as she sat down on the uncomfortable sofa that was in the doctor's office. Dr. Winnie Roman was an older woman, believed to be in her late 60s. Her hair was white and her skin was of course wrinkled but she wasn't ugly looking for an older woman. Her grey pants suit matched the grey weather that was peering through the window. Dr. Roman sighed, as she knew she was going to have another difficult session with Cassidy, but she figured she wouldn’t give up on Cassidy. Not like how the world has given up on her. She would try, one more time.

“Cassidy, why don’t you remind me, why the court brought you here in the first place? Hmm?” Cassidy sighed in annoyance but figured she could corporate just this once

“I ‘physically assaulted’ my sister, Diane Ramos- I mean Sanchez now, ugh. After I came from a month long search party to find my ex-husband, Richard Sanchez, I found them _fucking_ each other on my bed. My 1 year old daughter was asleep. Rick had previously left due to a fight we got into and came back a week later and decided to play house, with my sister for a month. Diane then filed a lawsuit against me, saying I was an unfit mother and took my daughter Elizabeth Sanchez, away from me.” Cassidy grunted keeping her deathly gaze at the doctor. "There, now you’re all caught up, anything more you need from me, Dr. ‘Winnie the pooh’ Roman? Some honey, Perhaps?”

“Cassidy, from the sessions I have had with you, I've come to a conclusion. I understand that what happened to you was very harsh and you are justified to be upset, minus the physical assault. Now we can go back to your younger years, You were always in the shadow of Diane whom your father idolized, even though you felt you were the superior sibling. So you left, at the correct age to live among the stars and find yourself-”

“Are you trying to say that I have Daddy issues? Cause you’re not the first therapist try to pull that card on me, lady.” Cassidy goes into her pocket of her jacket to grab a pack of cigarettes, “I can smoke, right?” Dr. Roman nodded and Cassidy began to take one out and light the cancer stick.

“I didn’t know you smoked?” Dr. Roman put her notebook down. Cassidy gave her a look and continued to light the cigarette. The truth is, she had quit when she found out she was pregnant with Beth, but due to her most recent events that had occurred- She was gonna spark a square up.

"I'm surprised that wasn't on my file, since you know everything about me-" Cassidy said sarcastically while puffing the cigarette looking around the office. She noticed the doctors various degrees from prestigious schools such as Harvard, Princeton, and Brown. She turned to see pictures of her and what seemed to be a red headed girl with her. Dr. Roman noticed and smiled.

"That's my daughter, Eleanor. She's spunky, confident, outspoken- kind of like you. Isn't ironic how I can handle my daughter who is just like you, but can't handle you-"

"No that's not ironic. You wanna know what's ironic? Getting pregnant on a pull out bed. Look, this whole therapy thing? It just isn't my Forte." Cassidy stands up grabbing her jacket and purse, " I don't respect the ‘art’ of mind fucking, especially since your fucking with the mind of one of the most intelligent beings in the multiverse- next to my dumb ass baby daddy. I can create and destroy anything I fucking want and please. You diagnosed me to have bi-polar depression, agoraphobia- which by the way is weird cause I literally have seen intergalactic shit you cannot comprehend, so being afraid of everything makes no sense. Let's see what else you diagnosed me with- oh yeah! Sociopathic tendencies and Schizophrenia? Fucking brilliant! Let me give you a goddamn chef kiss there cause that's just- that's just wow, ya know? Dr. Roman, I am just baffled that you know me so well, yet you know me so little! I only come to this shit hole cause it’s a court order. I just need to show face and then I get to see my daughter. I’ll see ya, never, bozo” Cassidy flips off the older women and proceeds to walk to the door. Before she did, a hand was on Cassidy’s shoulder. She was surprised that an older woman was so strong and had such a firm grip.

“Cassidy, why don’t we just cut the chit chat, and just let bygones be bygones. Hmm?”

“Uh okay… Bye, ya gone!-”

“I’m not finished, young lady!” The older women snapped causing Cassidy’s eyes to grow. Dr. Roman pointed her finger to the couch while keeping her stern eye on Cassidy. Reluctantly, she did as she was old and Dr. Roman sat in her normal spot.

“Now Cassidy, you want to be honest about you? You want me to keep it truthful at all costs? Fine. I’ll tell you what I've gotten from our 13 sessions and from your file background. You are a cold, calculating, self destructive by nature, narcissist who is a danger to society! You push people away, then hate them for leaving- an example would be your ex-husband Mr. Richard Sanchez. Every argument you have, weather it be from you, him, or a relative subject- it furthers you both away. Your relationship with him was toxic because you both were so damn similar and horrible. I’ve met with Mr. Sanchez, and it’s like talking to another brick wall! You can change, but you choose not to cause it’s easier. You’re lazy and violent! You beat your sister almost to death- your sister Cassidy! If you think that I will _allow_ you to even be near your daughter? Huh, you have a better chance finding life on Mars!-”

“Uh, actually there is life on Mars-”

“SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE SMARTASS!” She screamed standing up from her chair with a stern look and Cassidy who stood expressionless and bored, still seated.

“I have seen enough to know that Diane Sanchez will be the one taking care of Beth, and you will have NO contact with her or your daughter. Understood? I’m done with my analysis on you, and I'm turning in all my data on you to the judge for your case. You have no hope of changing my mind or bettering yourself for anyone. Now get the fuck out of my office.” The doctor looked at Cassidy who kept the same expressionless bored face. It took a minute for Cassidy to realize that she had started an unofficial staring contest with Dr. Roman. She looked down at her hand that had the cigarette, now un-lit. Cassidy scoffed and proceeded out. It was the first time someone ever stood up to Cassidy, and the last. She exited the office and entered her flying car. She sighed and re-lit her cigarette.

“Shit” Cassidy sighed as she began to turn on the car. She blew the smoke out from her window and put her hand on her head, messing with the strand on blonde hair out of her famous bun. She curled the strand over and over until she was lost in thought and looked down noticing she was almost done with the stick. She fixed her rear-view mirror and looked at all her boxes full of clothes and gadgets in the back. She took one last long drag from her cigarette before blowing it out and throwing it to the ground outside her car.

She drove to the nearest motel apartments and parked her car. She went back to her purse to grab another stick lighting it with her favorite lighter. It was a Sun with sunglasses, it was her favorite because it made no physical sense for a sun to have sunglasses. Cassidy chuckled looking at the lighter and blew out the smoke. Putting the lit cigarette in her mouth, Cassidy went back to one of her science boxes to find her Meeskees box. She got out of the car and pressed the button to see the familiar blue alien man.

“I’M MR.MEESEEKS! LOOK AT MEE!”

“Yeah uh, bring all my boxes to my room. I’ll unlock the door”

“OOO CAN DOOO!” He squealed and began to open the car and grab the boxes. Cassidy unlocked the door to her room on the first floor and the Meeskees began to bring the boxes in. She laid the bed, taking off her black boots and her coat. As she took off the coat, She saw one of the boxes that was brought in with her lab coat. She walked up and pulled it up and noticed the stitched name tag with the _Sanchez_ last name. Cassidy frowned and tore off the name leaving a hole where it once was. She laid back down on the bed and began to tear up which soon left to full on tears. The Meeskees continued to bring boxes in paying no mind to Cassidy balling and crying her eyes out holding onto the pillow next to her.

~

A month later, there was a last court hearing to process the trial and Cassidy’s case. She decided not to go, knowing the outcome. She had nowhere to live nor go, nor did she have any friends on earth that she could go to for help, so she decided to do the most logical thing in her mind. Drown her sorrows in booze, drugs, and sex. While in her flying car she looked at the picture of her and Rick in their younger years. The times when they were both in their collective bands. She grunted and ripped up the picture throwing it behind her seat sloppy almost crashing the car while in flight. Cassidy muttered a ‘shit’ as she fixed her car. She then took a deep breath after she had fixed her flight pattern.

“F-Fuck that asshole” She murmured to her self. “I don’t n-need anyone. Fuck e-everyone” She went down on the floor and grabbed a bottle, putting it to her mouth but realized it was empty. She threw the bottle to the ground and flew to the nearest liquor store. She searched for her wallet in a mess of beer bottles and cans and some sunglasses due to the sun being down for a while. As she walks in the gas station with her sunglasses she goes straight to the alcohol section grabbing a 12 pack of beer and a 40 ounce.

“Cassidy? My god is that you?” A voice appeared from the left of her. The voice was all too familiar and she winced at the sound.

“Fuck” She mumbled before turning to the voice, “O-Oh wow, ahaha… Heyyy Yolanda!” She said in her fake enthusiastic voice. Once she turned her eyes grew wide seeing the other two bimbos that she also hated from grammar school, Gretchen Weaver and Sasha Webber. All dressed in cute clubbing dresses. Cassidy had on a dirty grey sweater with unknown stains- out of this world or earthly, some baggy pants with sandals and white socks and her hair in a very sloppy bun with her sunglasses on from before.

“Oh, you remember Sasha and Gretchen?!” She said in her annoying high pitch voice that made Cassidy winch in pain.

“Y-Yeah, how could I forget” She mumbles under breath,” N-Nice to see you again-”  
  


“Cassidy! Yolanda told me you had a baby recently? Oh congratulations! I can see you still have some of the baby weight! But, like, Shouldn’t you not be drinking?” Sasha said putting her land on her hip and toying with her brown hair that was ever so shiny.

“Yeah, about a year ago. Thanks” She said coldly, fixing her 12 pack dangling on her arm.

“Ya know, I saw her in the store the other day getting food for her baby while I was getting some treats for my skookums, Bitsy? Almost blasted me with her free-lance science tool.” Yolanda whispered into Gretchen’s ear ever so loudly so that Cassidy could hear, causing her to gasp and make judgmental eyes. Cassidy rolled her eyes and blew raspberry.

“I’m sorry, I don’t see what's so funny considering that MY LIFE was threatened by your laser gun-thingy or, like, whatever. I could’ve sued, but I’d figured you needed the win since you looked like you're just out of shambles with that husband of yours- speaking of which how is he? W-What's is the name Ricardo? Robert?”

“It's Rick. His name is Rick.” Cassidy said between her teeth, taking off her sunglasses to properly look at the blonde bozo in front of her. She had a hard time adjusting so she rubbed her eyes. Yolanda looked at Cassidy’s left hand to see her wedding band not there. She laughed out loud causing Cassidy to try her best to cover her ears as her head was pounding.

“Oh my gawd, You're divorced?! Figures you can't keep a man. Look at you, you were always causing issues in grammar school and the small amount of time you were in Highschool! I mean, If you just weren’t such a dweeb, maybe things would go well for you! I mean look at me! I'm in my 30s and I look FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC! You on the other hand-” She pointed up and down at her, “ A mess. God you look tore up from the floor up! Like seriously, I cannot believe you even were married! Who the hell can tolerate you-”

“Alright alright, shut the fuck up, will you? I can handle oh so much of your shit” Cassidy spoke putting her beer cans and 40 down. “ I can give little to no fucks about your fucking dog you consider your ‘baby’. And you-” Cassidy pointed to Gretchen, “ Look at me with your judgmental eyes all the hell you want, but as I recall I’m not the one who was at the local drug store buying plan B, condoms, and cheap booze with three different men on my arm.” Cassidy smirked as Yolanda and Sasha looked at Gretchen with judgmental eyes that Cassidy had warned about. Gretchen looked shocked, her face became red and she turned away from everyone embarrassed. Sasha scoffed “Gretchen, you filthy slut!”

“Oh shove it, Sasha. At least I’m not the one who forcefully throws up her food cause I have body issues!” Yolanda gasped and looked down at Sasha who grew red with anger.

“You bitch! I told you that in confidence! Fucking whore-” the short black haired ran up to Gretchen and began to pull her hair and slap each other turning away. Yolanda, in the center, pushed them aside, breaking up their fight while Cassidy and the store clerk watched. Cassidy chuckled going into the box of beer and cracked one open and grabbed a beer for the clerk as they watched.

“Can’t watch shit like this on Jerry Springer” The Clerk said nodding thanking Cassidy for the beer. She shrugged and sipped her beer, “Nah, this is WAY better than Springer.”

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Yolanda screamed, finally pushing the girls apart. Both women breathe heavily and adjust themselves. Cassidy, who was sitting on the counter already on her 2nd beer chugged loudly and crushed it on her head before throwing it behind her somewhere jumping off. The Clerk watched her jump off in awe.

“How the fuck do you crush a metal can on your head?!”

“Become and alcoholic, man. Makes you do bionic shit- also doesn’t help that I'm a badass bitch. SPEAKING OF BITCH-” Cassidy turned with her heel and walked over to the wanna be Heathers. “Are ya'll done, yet?”

“Girls, don’t you see what this is? She’s making us turn on each other for her entertainment. We should be kicking her ass instead of each others” Yolanda said.

“Yeesh,” Cassidy said pulling on her collar jokingly, “Don’t think that's a good idea, hun-”

“Why? You don’t seem to have any of your little high-tech gadgets? You're a small, frail, midlife crisis lookin bitch who is divorced. Ya know what _I_ heard? _I_ heard you lost custody of your kid. Looks like your ex is on the market. Maybe he can be a good step daddy to my puppy- or I can be your baby’s new step-mommy-”

“Keep my kid out of your mouth, bitch” Cassidy said, inching her face closer to Yolanda holding back the urge to punch her.

“Oooh did I hit a nerve? What can’t handle the truth that your baby is gonna end up a LOSER like her mom?-”

“I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Cassidy screamed and jumped on Yolanda punching her over and over till there was blood spewing from her hands. Cassidy continues to punch till the cashier and the girls try to pull her off seeing that Yolanda seems to be unconscious. Things seemed muffled for Cassidy as she watched Gretchen and Sasha frantically calling 911 and trying to keep their friend alive. Cassidy gets up as the three keep their focus on the bloody, unconscious Yolanda and makes her way over to the alcohol she had left and left the store in shambles. She got into the car and put her drinks in the passenger side before setting a course off planet.

~

A loud knock at the door was heard while Klorga and her husband, Zir, were sleeping in the middle of the night.

“Honey, would you get that,” Zir, said half away awake. She groaned, getting up and putting a robe on before exiting her room at the front of the house. Opening the front door and having a body fall on her causing her to catch it.

“Cassidy? What on Gords grey gribble?!-”

“Shhhhhhhh, Klor! I *hic* I’m d-d-drunkkkk” Cassidy said with a giggle. She was soaking wet in front of the rain outside and the smell of cheap intergalactic booze was strong. Klorga sighed, slammed the door, and dragged her drunk human friend to the couch in her living room where she laid her drunk friend there.

“N-Not so hard, Klorga!” Cassidy said as she was thrown on the couch aggressively. She scoffed and rolled her eyes turning on the light and sitting on the coffee table in front of Cassidy.

“Cassy- what the hell do you think you're doing here?!”

“We’ll j-jeez! I can’t visit an old friend!” Cassidy got up and attempted to act sober to keep a conversation.

“Yeah, but not in the middle of the night! My husband is asleep! My Kids-” Just then, two purple color alien kids came out. A boy with scruffy green hair and a girl with blue pigtails. They looked to be around the age of 8 years old

M-Mom?” The boy mumbles, then looks at Cassidy in fear. The girl made a face at Cassidy and frowned at her. Klorga sighed and got up from her spot and brushed them off to their room. Cassidy was alone and looked around the living room left with pictures of Klorga and her family. She got up and slugged her way over to a mantel where she would see pictures of her and her Husband, the birth of her twins, and pictures of her younger days when she was in _The Galaxy Gals,_ her band. She grabbed the photo looking at her younger self and friends. Cassidy, of course, was drunk holding a bottle of beer to her crotch, acting like it was a dick and attempting to flash herself for the picture. Klorga held down the shirt to the best of her ability as she had a worried face-she was the mom of the group. Then there was Hima, who was seen laughing as she was taking the picture in selfie manner. Cassidy smiled and put the picture back. She turned to see her bestfriend standing there in her robe and slippers and her hair in a sloppy bun on her head with a calm face.

“It’s been almost 5 years since we’ve lost her. I miss her everyday.” She said, walking up to Cassidy grabbing the picture looking directly at it “ The kids adore her. Zurgtrum wants to learn how to play drums like her and little Cassidy-”

“You named her after me?” Cassidy said shocked. Klorga looked up and smiled, putting the picture back, “Of course! Zurgtrum was Zir’s choice, named after his great grandfather who fought in the Zufloium war. I named her Cassidy after one of the most badass feminist females in the multiverse. She’s brilliant like you, and Sassy like Hima. Both of your best qualities.” She walked to the couch, sat down and patted the spot next to her. Cassidy followed in pursuit and sat down.

“I’m sorry for coming so late… I just-” She took a deep breath so that she wouldn’t cry in front of Klorga, “I’ve lost everything. Fucking everything. My home, My family, Rick- Klor, I’ve lost custody of Beth. I cant even see my fucking kid anymore” Cassidy couldn’t hold the tears anymore and began to just sob. Klorga was at a bit of a loss for words, she had never seen Cassidy like this before. She was always the strongest being she knew and had never seen her cry nor tear up. Cassidy was supposed to be a strong type, answers now and questions later kind of gal. She knew it was serious because here she was, drunk, reeked of alcohol, dirty, and crying on her shoulder. Cassidy and Klorga had been best friends since they were 18 years old, and there was still so much she didn't know about Cassidy.

There was a silence in the room, as Klorga looked to see Cassidy had cried herself to sleep on her shoulder. Gently, she laid her down and put a blanket on her and turned the light off. She walked past the twins room, but turned when she heard her daughter call for her. She entered the room and sat down on the bed.

“Mommy, who is that smelly lady? And why is she crying” Little Cassidy asked.

“That's your aunt Cassidy. I named you after her. Aunt Cassidy has been really sad cause she can’t see her own baby girl, she came to Mommy for some help” She got up and re-tucked in Little Cassidy making sure she was comfortable before giving her a kiss on the forehead and walking to the door.

“But why? Didn’t you tell me that she was supposed to be like a super genius superhero? Why does she need help from you?” Klorga was taken back by the comment because she secretly was asking herself this question. She smiled and looked at her curious daughter.

“Well sweetie, sometimes superheroes need help from time to time. From people that really care enough for them to help them feel better. Now, get some rest. I love you.”

~

The next day Cassidy woke up to the smell of what seemed like bacon and eggs and the light from the sun. Her head was pounding and her eyes were blinded by everything. She went to her sweater pocket to get her sunglasses and put them on immediately pressing what seemed like a “Hangover” setting on them.

“Thank god I'm a super genius” She mumbles and gets up from the couch. She looked around till she finally had found the kitchen and walked into it seeing Klorga’s family.

“Good Morning! Did you sleep well? I got some coffee-well equivalent of coffee from this planet at least. I heard it's good for hangovers! O-Oh and I also made the equivalent of eggs bacon and toast! I tried to find pancakes cause I know it's your favorite but no good. Anyways I'm talking your ear off! Let me introduce you to my family” Klorga says in a sing-song voice putting the coffee and breakfast down on the table in front of Cassidy. Cassidy cringed at the sound of Klorga’s voice but said nothing because she didn’t want to be rude. She sat in between the two kids across from the two adults.

“Cassidy, You remember my husband? Zir?” She patted the magenta alien in an office suit. Cassidy attempted a smile and waved. Zir gave a hopeful smile and sipped on his coffee. “And these are my little ones Zuggy and Cassidy!-”

“Mom just say Zugtrum!” the boy said and his cheeks became pink with embarrassment. Little Cassidy snickers at her brother's embarrassment.

“Oh I’m sorry honey… It’s just you’re my lil boy!” She squeezed his cheeks causing him to get more red with embarrassment. Cassidy smirked and sipped on her black alien knock-off coffee feeling the warm liquid rush down her throat. Feeling nothing but pure and utter bliss.

“Oh fuck that's good coffee” Cassidy says out loud causing the kids to giggle at the use of Cassidy’s colorful language. Zir clears his throat looking directly at Cassidy with stern eyes, “Shit- oh uh… My bad.” Cassidy says awkwardly laughing. Zir sighs annoyed getting up and walking towards his wife in the kitchen.

“I have to go to the office, I’ll take the kids to school. Just uh,” He looked At Cassidy who was infatuated by her coffee, “remember what we talked about?” He said before kissing her cheek and walking out with the kids following pursuit. She gave a weak smile till she heard the door shut.

“So… They seem uh… Nice? I’d always pictured you as a Mom.” Cassidy said before taking off her sunglasses and squint her eyes allowing them to adjust. Klorga shrugged sitting down that he table.

“Yeah they’re great… I love being a mom. I mean it was my whole life purpose on my own planet. I grew up never wanting to be one, now look at me” she puts her arms out and give a small chuckle.

“You’re what the earth likes to call, a Suburban soccer mom. Wild and her youthful teens and tame now in her 30’s and 40s. It's supposed to be like that. I’m happy for you, really.” Cassidy smiled putting her hand on top of her friends. “Now… I know you and hubby over there talked about me so let it all out. I can take it.” Cassidy said as she sipped on her coffee. Klorga looked at her friend with concern.

“Cassidy, Zir and I talked about helping you. Getting therapy maybe, talk about taking an AA course out here for your addictions or something. WE agreed to let you stay here, but only til you get back on your feet. This is a small house and I have two kids and -”

“Hey-” Cassidy got up from her chair causing Klorga to look up at her, “I don’t want to be a burden to you and your family. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me so far, but from one mom to another, I don’t want to cause any issues with your family. I’ve done all of that already, the therapy, the AA, I just…” Cassidy felt herself getting teary eyes. Klorga gave her a napkin which Cassidy took.

“Cassidy what exactly happened back on Earth? Last I heard you and Rick were doing well… How did everything go to shit so fast?”

Cassidy looked away for a moment before sitting back down and rubbing her coffee mug. Klorga bit her lip thinking of an idea. She got up and grabbed her plate putting it in a Tupperware and in a little lunch box bag. Grabbing her jacket and keys she looked down at Cassidy who was confused.

“Let’s go visit Hima. Mandatory band meeting.” Cassidy smiled.

~

“Aww damn it, they stole the flowers again” Klorga said as she walked to the gravesite. Cassidy looked around at the strange trees and the other graves. Her hands in her pocket and the nippy breeze hitting her cheeks. She walks to see Klorga crouched down at the grave sight grabbing her backpack and pulling out a blanket, some Tupperware, and a bottle of booze. Cassidy smiled and walked over.

“This is cute, set up a little picnic for her.” Cassidy sits down near the tomb stone patting it, “I used to do this when I was 14. I thought I was SOOO cool.” Cassidy chuckles as she brings out a little baggy of what looked like ’grass’, which caused Klorga’s eyes to grow in shock.

“CASSIDY DID YOU BRING DRUGS?!-”

“SHHHH!” Cassidy crawled over putting her hand over Klorga’s mouth, “You want us to get caught?! Yeah, it's a ‘catnip’ from planet Squanch. It was in the car and I figured we could smoke it cause ya know…” She shrugged to Hima gravestone and began to purr like a cat. Klorga scratched her neck, a bit distraught. “T-That's kind of racist don’t you think?” Klorga begins to bring out the utensils from her bag. Cassidy blows a raspberry in annoyance.

“Why? Is it ‘because she was a _Feline_ Alien? How is that racist?! She used to smoke this stuff back when we were in our early 20s! C’mon don't be a pussy!” Cassidy chuckles due to her pun. Klorga rolls her eyes and puts her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

“Fine. I can’t believe I’m doing this. You are such a horrible influence. ” Klorga said, moving into a crisscrossed position. Cassidy chuckled and grabbed her pipe and lighter and began to prep the bud. After finally finishing the prep she grabbed her Sun lighter and handed it to Klorga with a cock in her brow. Klorga moans and groans as her responsibility outshines and she reluctantly gently grabs the bowl and the lighter lights it. Immediately she began to cough violently and fan the smoke away from her while Cassidy laughed hysterically.

“Shut up, I haven’t done this in years.” She said in between coughs but then soon giggled as the effects were beginning to hit her. She handed the bowl back to Cassidy who began to take a hit. Spewing out the smoke normally she looked at the surroundings. Taking another hit, She looked at her bestfriend who was just looking at her weird. Her eyes now, red. “Jeez, How big of a hit you took. I’ve only taken two and I just feel a little tingle-”

“What happened back on earth, Cassidy?” she asked grabbing some of her Tupperware food and begging to eat it like the munchies. Cassidy sighed, placing the ‘catnip’ down and looked down. “Rick cheated on me-” Just then, Klorga spat out the food on Cassidy’s face. Cassidy, annoyed, wipes her face expecting something like that to happen.

“HE DID WHAT?! THAT SON OF A GLERB! I KNEW HE WAS BAD NEWS THE MOMENT I SAW HIM! ARGBBLURG, SON OF A SNORLACKIAN-” she stopped after she had noticed Cassidy was waiting for her to stop being frantic. She giggled and began to calm down.

“We got into a fight previously and he left the planet like always. I got upset and I hurt my thigh. I called Diane and she stood with me for a week. I got nervous and worried for him. I mean I know what Rick was capable of but… He was my husband and I loved him.” She sighed, hitting the bowl again lighting it and blowing out the smoke from her nostrils. She handed the bowl back to Klorga

“Do you still love him?” she asked before hitting the mini bong once again and coughing violently, handing it back to her. Cassidy shrugged, “Of course I do. I-I mean how could I not?! He’s smart ( but that's a given), fucking hilarious, handsome, charming, god so good in bed-” Klorga cringed causing Cassidy to laugh, “Hima would of laughed at it. Anyway he’s just… He’s just, Rick ya know? My partner in crime for everything. But I guess after that… It just hurts.”

“What happened after you went to look for him?” Cassidy sighed, dreading the next part of the story. Because even though it's been a long time since the incident, It still feels like it happened. “Well, After I left I called Diane to let her know I was gonna be home in like a week or so but I had been a month since I saw Beth and I missed her. So I decided to get home right away to see her. I was in pretty bad shape, bruises black eyes, cuts and broken bones? I mean I’m not surprised. We’re known to be the MOST dangerous people in the galaxy. Anyway, so I come back home and I walk into everything. I checked on Beth and she’s asleep and safe, but I saw my room light on and there were moans and creaking and shit. At first I'm like, ‘Diane is fucking in my bed? Gross?’ but then I hear this raspy voice… Like Ricks. I walk to my room and I see them. _Fucking_ on my goddamn bedsheets. My husband…WAS _INSIDE_ MY SISTER.” Cassidy began to tear up, and put her legs to her chest. Klorga was at a loss for words as she looked at Cassidy.

“I-I didn’t know what to do. I grabbed her off and just started punching. Rick tried to pull me off but I pushed him off and continued punching. I couldn't recognize her face. It was just red from there I just… I stopped and pulled a gun out on him. I asked him how could he do this to me? I asked him why? He just stood silent and looked at me with this… fucking fake ass teary eye. Like he was pretending to feel something-or he was i don’t know. But I left after that. I got arrested and was charged with attempted murder but later charges dropped to physical assault and battery or something. T-They made me see a shrink and made me go to a group and it didn't do complete shit. I only went to get Beth back cause I filed for a divorce and Diane wanted to swoop in and take car of Beth. Her and the shrink both said I was an unfit mother and a danger to society? And I’ll never get better. After that I got into a huge bender and saw some bitches from middle school and rage got the best of me and I did the same thing I did to Diane... And then, I came to you. Cause I have nowhere to go and I have no one but you. Hima is dead, your a fucking soccer mom. I’m just… a fucking-” Klorga moved the food over to hug Cassidy and help her tight.

“Ya know, I’ve known you for so long and you still surprise me everyday. I never thought you cried. I thought you were like, mostly robots or something- well I mean I know you are with all your little tech advancements and what not but… Cassidy, you can’t choose logic over emotion. You can’t do anything but just accept what happens and move forward from it. Because all your doing is hurting yourself. You already have so much loss, why don’t you do something to progress from that?” She rubbed her back as Cassidy stood quiet and paid attention to her breathing. She was tired of just letting things happen that she couldn't control or her mistakes fall into action. She had to do something about this. She knew she had to create something to change things. Because she personally couldn't face the fact that things were like this in her life. That she was the one that could somehow fix everything.

“I wish Hima was here with us. She’d probably say something sassy and goofy to lighten the mood up. Maybe even make it awkward and talk about her sex life?” Klorga said with a chuckle and let go of Cassidy who chuckled along with her, “ Yeah and then called us out for being sell outs and getting married and having kids.” Cassidy laughed out loud and caused the silence in the cemetery to be filled with both of their laughter.

After an hour reminiscing on ‘the glory days’, the ladies begin to pack up their things and walk back to the car. Although Cassidy had enjoyed the time and hated to ruin the moment with her next comment, she had made up her mind.

“I can’t believe you still have the tattoo Hima made you get! GOd I bet it hurt like a Glova monster in a Tirintium Scurdal! At least it's cute though! Saturn is such a pretty planet, but getting our band name is a bit tacky don't cha think? You guys were making fun of me because I got scared and just got my antennas pierced! We were SO wild back then-” Klorga turned around to see Cassidy who was looking down in thought. Her smile dropped and grew concerned over her friend, “ Hey? What do the humans say…? Currency for your thoughts?” Cassidy chuckled at her blue best friends attempt to cheer her up.

“It’s _PENNY_ for your thoughts, dumbass. But I’ve uh… I’ve been thinking…” She bit her lip trying to get the words together. “Do you remember when I said how I wanted to create this- time device? That I can travel through any dimension at ANY time? But I never did it because Rick and I created interdimensional travel and got all domesticated?” Klorga nodded but was confused. “Well I’ve been thinking. Klor, I’ve lost everything. I want to DO something about this. I'm not gonna just waste my life and act like I'm in my 20s? I wanna create something, like, fix things again! I wanna go back and make sure things change. Where I can create a timeline where we can’t LOOSE Hima, and I get Beth back and Rick doesn't cheat on me?! Things would be so much better! W-What do you think?” Cassidy looked at Klorga who was distraught. She sighed and put the bag in the car and looked at Cassidy. She smiled hopefully at her friend and slowly nodded. Cassidy smiled.

“Listen, if that's what you wanna do? I support it. But I need you to understand that if this outcome doesn't work out? If you can’t fix the past? Just accept the future for what it is. I’ll always be there for you, you know that? No matter what.” Klorga put her hands on her friend's shoulders and Cassidy nodded. They embraced in a hug. It had seemed like they were in that hug forever because they know it might be their last time seeing each other. They both squeezed tighter, not wanting to let go. She owed her life to Cassidy and Hima. IF it wasn't for them both, she wouldn’t have had her happy family life that she has now. Deep down, She knew if she let go of Cassidy, it would lose one of the most important people in her life, someone who was lively and brave. Her _best friend._

“Do you think Hima's with us?” Klroga asked, holding back tears. Cassidy nodded and closed her eyes, “Yeah, she never could resist a group hug. Especially a Galaxy Gals group hug.” 

_** Hello my Glipglops!  ** _

_ **Yes, I know- sweet and sappy ending to this chapter. But I figured you'd like to get the full story of what Cassidy kinda went through and what had actually had happen. Now you're "All caught up" hehehe no your not... But FINALLY next chapter with be the Rick and Surg battle! OOOOO Finally! I'm sorry for dragging it on for so long but I don't know-figured it be nice to have a lil backstage pass to what had happen. Currently typing this at 2am while I have my Spotify playing Run The Jewels so I'm just vibing currently. Hope you guys are as stoked as I am for next chapter (Cause I got a lil surprise for you hehehe) Don't forget to do all that like, comment, and mumbo jumbo.** _

_ **Love your favorite Sci-Fi nerd,** _

**_-Leoh <3_ **


End file.
